


Our Big Fat Gay Wedding

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen, single father of five year old Brianna, Jared, single father of six year old twin boys Jordan and Mikey are getting married. Jensen's family is small, quiet and reserved. Jared's....not so much.Of course this is slightly inspired from My Big Fat Greek Wedding.This story is for kelsusie on lj..hope you like baby!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Chapter one

 

“Daddy?” a beautiful, green-eyed, light brown-haired little girl asked.

 

“What?” Jensen answered, brushing his five year-old's hair back into a ponytail.

 

“Are we going over to Jared’s house?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled. “Are you happy about that?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, looking down at the doll in her hands, her tone unconvincing.

 

“You sure, Princess?” he asked, wrapping the elastic band one final time around her hair.

 

She nodded. Jensen picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. “Ok, tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

 

She shrugged again.

 

“Come on, Brianna, tell me. I thought you liked Jared?”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“He…he don’t like me,” she said as huge tears pooled in her eyes.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around her. “What makes you think that, baby?”

 

“He doesn’t ever play with me. He always plays with Jordan and Mikey, but never meeeeee…” she sobbed, smashing her face into her father's chest.

 

“Baby, Jared loves you. He’s just never been around little girls. Both of his kids are boys, so I just think that Jared is kinda afraid to play with your dollies and Barbies and stuff.”

 

“But…but you d-d-dooo. An’ you play baseball and stuff with Jordan and Mikey.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “That’s because Daddy is a boy, and I played stuff like that when I was little. Have you ever asked Jared to play with you?”

 

“No.”

 

“I bet if you did that he would be happy to play dolls with you.”

 

Her face brightened and a huge smile played across her face. “Do you think that he would wanna play with Priscilla or Maggie?” she asked, hopping off of Jensen’s lap and heading to her dolls on the shelf.

 

Jensen was going to love this. “I think that he would love Maggie, baby.”

 

Brianna grinned and snatched a pretty doll dressed in a cowgirl outfit off the shelf and tucked it under her arm. “Let’s go, Daddy!” she chirped.

 

~

 

Jensen walked into Jared's backyard holding Brianna’s hand and smiled when he saw Jared standing at the grill. Jared’s six-year-old twin boys were rough-housing with each other, playing with water guns and periodically tackling each other to the ground.

 

Jensen walked up to Jared. “Hey,” he said.

 

Jared smiled back and bent down. “Hi,” he whispered against his lips and then pressed their mouths together. Brianna giggled beside them.

 

Jared pulled away and said, “Hey Brianna!” 

 

“Hi Jared!” she exclaimed, hugging his leg.

 

Jared bent down and picked her up, giving her a nice, long hug. “Daddy said that you would play dollies with me,” she smiled brightly.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jensen. “He did?”

 

Jensen chuckled.

 

“Yeah, and I brought you Maggie. Daddy said that you would like her!” she said, handing the doll over to him.

 

Jared took the doll and said, “She’s really pretty, thank you.” 

 

Jared’s boys started laughing.

 

Brianna looked down and said quietly, “You don’t have to play, they’re laughing at you.”

 

Jared turned his head and looked at them. “That’s enough boys, there’s nothing wrong with dolls. Do not tease her about it, alright?” He wasn’t exactly being stern, but he was firm enough with his words that they knew it stopped now. “Now then,” he said kissing her cheek. “We’ll play with Maggie and…”

 

“Hannah,” she said, clutching her blonde doll.

 

“Awesome! We’ll play with them after we eat, ok?”

 

She squealed with delight and scampered off when Jared put her down. 

 

Jensen stepped forward and kissed him. “Thank you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Would you like to come to a tea party, Maggie?” Brianna asked in a high-pitched voice as she marched her doll toward the doll that Jared was holding.

 

“Sure,” Jared said, mimicking the little girl's voice. “Let’s go Hannah!” he said, marching his doll toward the small table and chairs that Jensen had lugged over from Brianna’s playroom.

 

Jensen stood at the doorway of the living room, his body leaning on the door-jamb. He had a broad smile on his face. He loved Jared already, with all his heart – but watching this? It made him fall in love with him all over again.

 

“Daddy!” Brianna exclaimed.

 

“Hey, baby,” he said, walking over and sitting down beside them both. Jensen reached over and slid his hand across Jared’s leg and looked at him. “I love you,” he said. 

 

Jared smiled back. "I love you, too," and then he kissed him. 

 

"Daddy?" 

 

"What, Princess?"

 

"Mikey said that you and Jared were getting married."

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "He did?"

 

"Uh-huh, he said that Jared bought rings the other day at that big jewelry store beside the mall, an' he said that we're all gonna move here and live 'cause Jared's house is bigger."

 

Jensen turned his head and looked at Jared, a smirky grin on his face. "Rings? Marriage?"

 

Jared was bright red. Jensen wasn't quite sure if he was embarrassed or ready to strangle Mikey. "Well, uhhh - I was actually gonna wait till tonight after all the kids were in bed, but yeah - rings...marriage," Jared nodded.

 

"Is that a proposal? Cause if it is, you kinda suck at it," Jensen grinned over at Jared's smiling face.

 

Jared's boys chose that moment to run inside, both jumping on their father and wrestling him to the floor. "Uhhhhh! Get them!!" Jared said. "Help me!!!!"

 

Jensen and Brianna jumped into motion, pouncing on the pile. As they rolled around on the floor playing with the kids and being silly, Jensen was thinking the whole time...I can't wait till I can tell you yes.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Brianna was tucked into her bed at Jared's house, Jordan and Mikey were in the playroom still watching some scary movie...Jared allowed their bedtime to be whenever they passed out on the floor since it was still summer. No real curfews until school started. But since they were so young, they were usually exhausted from their rambunctiousness and hard playing all day, they were asleep before ten anyways.

 

Jensen closed Brianna's door and padded softly down the hallway. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine off of the counter and two glasses and headed out into the slightly cooler, Texas night air.

 

Jensen sat down on the lounge chair beside Jared and opened the wine. “She all settled?”

 

“Yeah, she’s exhausted, she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow,” he answered, pouring them some wine. “So…”

 

“Sooooo, what?” Jared grinned. He knew what Jensen wanted to talk about, but he was gonna tease a while.

 

“You really ready to take on a husband and a new daughter?” 

 

“Yeah, if you’re ready to take on a husband and two sons,” Jared replied. “Look, I know that it’s fast – but I’ve never felt like this before. It’s just right. I know that I wanna marry you, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“I haven’t even met your family Jared, I mean, how are they gonna feel when you up and tell them that you’re getting married to someone that they’ve never met?”

 

Jared sighed. “Uhhh – my family. They’re a scary bunch,” he laughed.

 

“Scary bunch? You have a brother and a sister, and your parents…” Jensen said.

 

“Ha! Nooo, it’s a lot bigger than that. My mom and dad chose not to have a lot of kids. The rest of my family is huge. My mom’s side of the family is Italian, and they’re…loud. And really, really big.”

 

“Big isn’t a problem, and well, you’re loud and I love you – so I don’t see what the problem is.”

 

“You’ll run away screaming once you meeeet them,” Jared said in a sing-song voice.

 

Jensen smirked, took a sip of his wine and leaned forward. “No I won’t. And just so you know…yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

~

 

Their bodies crashed into the door, the door slamming open and banging hard into the wall. “Shit!” Jensen gasped looking down the hall waiting for three scared children to come barreling out of their bedrooms.

 

When that didn’t happen, Jared yanked him inside, closing the door and pushing him up against it. Jared devoured his mouth, licking and sucking against his lips, tongue, neck and chin. He nipped his teeth against the soft flesh, eliciting a quiet groan from Jensen. “God, you’re fucking hot,” Jared growled against his skin. “So hot.” Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s chest and grasped his shirt, pulling it up.

 

“Love touching you,” he moaned against his naked flesh as they skated down his chest and stomach while they walked toward the bed. Jared’s hands pulled his fiancé’s pants open in record time, one hand sliding inside and gripping Jensen’s velvet-smooth cock, his pants falling down and pooling around his ankles.

 

“Nughh, did –“ Jensen moaned as Jared pulled him out, fell to his knees and licked across the tip, “did you lock the door?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said sucking on the head. “Sit down,” he told him, his tongue wiggling across the slit.

 

Jensen fell on the bed, his back hitting the mattress at the same time his ass did. Jared sucked eagerly on his cock, swallowing around the thick flesh. Jensen arched up off the bed, his hands fisted in the sheets. "God..." Jared pulled off with a slick pop and lifted Jensen's feet up and put them flat on the bed, knees pointing up. He pulled on him slightly, getting his ass to the edge. Jared pulled him apart and licked across his hole. "J--j-jesus!" Jensen growled out. "Fuuuuck!"

 

Jared had been begging Jensen to let him do this, and Jensen had, up till this point refused, saying things like, "I'm not kissing you when you have ass breath", Jared retorting, "why not, you let me kiss you when I have dick breath". Then they'd just have really hot sex - rimming forgotten.

 

Jared smiled against his body and licked across his hole. "See?" he whispered. "I told you..." he said, wiggling his tongue against the puckered skin. 

 

Jensen practically shot up off of the bed when Jared poked his tongue inside of him. Jared only responded with shoving Jensen's legs further apart and thrusting his tongue deeper inside.

 

"Christ..."

 

Jared slid his finger inside alongside his tongue, slowly moving it in and out, opening him wider and wider. When Jared slipped both free, the whimpered cry would have been embarrassing if Jensen wasn't so close to the edge that he felt like his body was on fire.

 

Jared reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he'd tucked in there earlier. He clicked the cap and slicked two of his fingers and slipped them into Jensen's ass as he lowered his head and sucked Jensen's balls into his mouth. The gentle push, stretch, pull of Jared's fingers added with the pulsing pleasure of pressing against his prostate and Jared's wonderous tongue against his sac had the insides of Jensen's thighs shaking. He was reduced to a babble of nonsensical words and moans, back arched off of the bed, body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and Jared thought it was the hottest thing that he'd ever seen in his entire life.

 

"Jared...Jared," Jensen moaned reaching for him. "C'mere...please," Jensen begged.

 

Jared pulled away from Jensen's shaking and quivering body and stripped his clothes off quickly, watching Jensen scoot up the bed, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire. Jared practically jumped onto the bed, his larger body covering Jensen's.

 

Jared kissed him hard and sloppy, his hands sliding along every bit of Jensen's skin that he could touch. Jensen slid his legs up Jared's as he reached between their bodies grasping Jared's cock. Jared lifted slightly, bowed his head and watched Jensen direct his cock to the puckered entrance. Jared thrust forward when the head of his dick was swallowed inside, his body coming down against Jensen's.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared, locking his feet behind his lower back as Jared sunk completely inside him. "God," Jensen gasped, "I'll never get tired of having you inside me."

 

Jared began to rock his body, long methodical thrusts coupled with an even slower undulation of his hips. "Jesus fucking christ," Jensen moaned, his head bent to the side, eyes closed tight.

 

"Come on Jensen, open your eyes," Jared said nipping at his lips. "Look at me," he panted.

 

Jensen turned his head back and looked up into Jared's face. Jared's mouth decended, the kiss fast as he started moving quicker and harder. "Come on..." Jared urged. "Getting close Jen, come on!" 

 

Jared snaked his hand between their bodies and started the slow twist, flick pull across Jensen's cock, his thumb flipping across the slit on the up strokes. "Uhhh, Jared - yeah, harder."

 

Jared pulled out, causing Jensen to gasp and half start to ask 'What the fuck are you doing?' but actually coming out "Whaaaa fuuuu doin?"

 

Jared literally picked him up and slammed his back against the wall and small headboard, holding him completely off of the bed. Jared got to his knees between Jensen's legs and plunged back inside, fucking hard into his body and burying his face in Jensen's neck to muffle his cries as he started to come, his cock pulsing load after load, thick and hot, deep inside him.

 

"Jesus," Jensen gasped with a hard thrust from Jared, "fucking," another "Christ!" he heaved as his body started to convulse, shaking from head to toe.

 

"God," Jared wheezed, pressing his lips to Jensen's neck and kissing the wet salty skin. He pulled away and looked at his finace. He either fell asleep, or passed out. "God I'm good," Jared smirked as he gently pulled out and maneouvered Jensen back onto the bed.

 

Jared padded across the floor and cleaned up, pulled on a pair of pajama pants and returned to the bed, "Jen," he said softly, he grin still on his face. "Jen, wake up baby," he said stroking his cheek. "You need to get cleaned up, you know that if one of the kids tries to come in here in the middle of the night, you'll regret not doing it."

 

Jensen's long lashes fluttered open. "What time is it?" he asked. 

 

"Just past eleven," Jared said, kissing him. "Go clean up, I'll change the sheets. You can unlock the door on your way back." 

 

Jensen sat up and stretched. "I ain't gonna be able to sit down for a week," he said, standing with a slight grimace.

 

Jared laughed and smacked his bare ass. "You love it and you know it."

 

"That I do Jay, that I do..."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

That next morning, they were all sitting around the table eating breakfast. Jared and his boys were eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Jensen was eating toast and drinking coffee. Brianna was eating Cocoa Puffs.

 

“Daddy?” she said, looking over at Jensen.

 

“What, baby?” he answered, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

 

“What’s a penis?” 

 

Jensen choked and spilled hot coffee down the front of his clothes, some of it dripping off his nose.

 

Brianna looked somewhat scared at Jensen’s reaction. “Where,” Jensen coughed and cleared his throat, “where did you hear that word?” he asked, his tone calm and even.

 

Brianna looked down and wouldn’t say anything.

 

“Come on Brie, Daddy’s not mad, I just want to know where you heard that word.”

 

She remained silent, but turned her head to her soon-to-be brothers. Jordan and Mikey both got up and tore hell away from the table. 

 

“FREEZE!” Jared shouted. Both boys stood stock-still and turned slowly, both staring at their father. And there it was, Jared’s puppy face that he’d perfected so long ago staring right back at him. Times two.

 

“Not gonna work, bedroom!” he said firmly. Both boys started to cry, but marched toward the bedroom nonetheless. 

 

“Jaaaay,” Jensen said in that tone that they didn't say a bad word, and shouldn't get in trouble.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute, you ok with….” Jared waved his hand around motioning to Brianna, "...explaining?"

 

“Yeah, we’ll be good.”

 

When Jared left the room, Brianna looked up at Jensen and said. “Did I say a bad word Daddy?”

 

“No,” Jensen said, scooping her up and onto his lap, he swiped his thumb under her eyes. “It’s not a bad word. Daddy just wasn’t expecting you to ask him that, that’s all.”

 

“Am I in trouble?”

 

“No baby, you’re not in trouble.”

 

“Are Mikey and Jordan?”

 

“No, I don’t think so, but I’m sure that Jared will tell us later.”

 

“Well…” she said quietly, “what’s a penis?”

 

“Do you remember a few months ago when Daddy watched Austin for Uncle Chris and Uncle Steve?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” she nodded.

 

“Remember when I changed his diaper and you asked me what that thing was between his legs?”

 

“Yeah, you said it was his pee-pee.”

 

“Right. Well, another word for it is penis.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” she said, sounding placated. “I’m done now, can I go play?”

 

“Only if I can have a kiss,” he smiled. She giggled and puckered her lips and gave him a big kiss. “I love you, Princess.”

 

“I love you too, Daddy,” she said, scrambling off of his lap and running out of the kitchen. “Hi Jared!” he heard her call down the hallway.

 

“Where are the boys?” Jensen asked when Jared sat down.

 

“Playing Xbox. They said they were done eating.”

 

“You didn’t strangle them?” Jensen laughed.

 

Jared chuckled. “You know it’s really funny, I’ve never laid a hand on them. Never spanked them or anything, but when my voice gets stern, you would think I beat them all the time from how they act.”

 

“It’s because you’re so freakishly big – you just look mean!” Jensen grinned.

 

It was Jared’s turn for the puppy face. Jensen laughed. “That don’t work on me either,” he said.

 

“I must be losing my touch,” he snorted. 

 

“What’d you say to them?” Jensen asked.

 

“Just told them that they shouldn’t say things like that in front of Brianna, that she’s a little girl and that they needed to be careful.”

 

“Why did they say penis in front of her in the first place?”

 

Jared shrugged. “I’m not too sure I really want to know,” he laughed. “I just told them to watch it or they’d lose their games. They won’t say it again,” he sniggered.

 

The phone rang. Jensen stood and pulled it off of its cradle. “Hello?” He listened to the caller and said “Yes Ma’am, I’m Jensen…” he arched an eyebrow toward his fiancé and then handed Jared the phone…”You’re in troubleeeeeee,” he said walking out of the kitchen.

 

Thirty minutes later, Jared came into the living room and flopped down on the couch, laid back, his head going into Jensen’s lap. 

 

“What happened?” Jensen asked, putting his book down.

 

“Uhhhh! I’m gonna kill Jordan. He called Mom and said, ‘Guess what Grandma? Jensen and Daddy are getting married!’ – that kid just can’t wait to tell my business! I’m gonna…” Jared made a strangling movement with his hands and then scrubbed his face. “Uhhh – she’s pissed at me. Wants to know exactly how I can be engaged to someone that she’s never met. I tried to explain to her that we’ve only known each other for three months, and then she starts freaking out about that. Brought up the whole Michelle business. I swear that they just can’t seem to get it in their heads that Michelle and I both were stupid and – UH! Why can’t they just let it go?” Jared growled.

 

Jensen stroked his thumb along Jared’s cheek. “Once they meet me, they’ll love me. You’ll see.” 

 

“Dad?” Jordan said, walking into the room.

 

“What kiddo?” he said sitting up.

 

“Am I in trouble?” Jordan asked. Jensen slightly smirked at the question. He knew that Jared hadn't ever really punished either of his boys, because simply put, they were good kids.

 

“Come here,” he said, patting his lap. Jordan walked over and let Jared pull him onto his lap. “What have I told you about repeating things that you overhear or know about to other people?”

 

Jordan's lip began to wibble, and his voice shakily replied, "Not to..." he snuffled.

 

“Right, so why did you call Grandma and tell her about me and Jensen getting engaged?”

 

Jordan shrugged. It amazed Jensen how much Jordan and Mikey were exact copies of Jared. Same floppy hair, hazel eyes, and nose – all the way to the dimples in his fiancé’s cheeks. Neither boy looked anything like their mother. Not one single bit.

 

Brianna looked like Jensen with her bright green eyes and freckles, and sandy brown hair, but her tiny button nose definitely had to come from the egg donor. But that was ok, she looked enough like him that nobody could mistake that she was his.

 

“Jordan, Daddy wants an answer,” Jared said.

 

“I dunno,” he said quietly. “I was just happy that Jensen is gonna be here, I’m glad that I’m getting another daddy and a baby sister, and I just really wanted to tell Grandma. I love Jensen,” he added.

 

Jensen leaned over and hugged them both. “And I love you too, Jordan. I’ll tell you what, Daddy and I will forgive you this time, because it was a really special situation, but next time, you need to remember that you shouldn’t be telling other people things that you overhear, ok?”

 

“Ok,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around Jensen in a tight hug. He scampered off of his father's lap and ran down the hall. “I’m not in trouble!” he shouted happily.

 

Both men laughed at the joyous sounds coming from the playroom, where the kids were definitely happy.

 

"Looks like they're all in good moods," Jensen chuckled. "How do you think that Brie will do in kindergarten this year? I'm a little nervous. I mean she likes other children, and gets along with anyone, but..there'll be older kids and..."

 

 

"And Jordan and Mikey will be there, you know that they'll look after her. For the most part, the kids get along great. She'll be fine Jen, you know that."

 

Jensen sighed. "Yeah, she's just my baby, ya know?"

 

"I know. It was really hard for me taking the boys to school last year for the first time. My family watched them while I worked, so it was complete chaos their first day, and then they had the whole thing about not having a mother, other kids can be really mean."

 

"SEE! Brianna is so sensitive, when other kids start asking her about her mommy, what is she gonna tell them? It's not the same with..." Jensen stopped talking when he saw the look on Jared's face. "I'm sorry Jay, that was real shitty of me. It's not any easier that the boys' mother died than Brianna just plain doesn't have one..."

 

"It's ok Jen, I know you didn't mean it like that. I just miss her. She was my best friend for a long time, ya know? It's so funny, she asked me how do you know you're gay if you've never," Jared paused and looked over his shoulder to make sure there were no little ears around, "fucked a woman, so I thought what the hell...eight months later, I have no best friend and two babies to raise. I don't reget doing it - not at all, and I know that Michelle wouldn't either, but the outcome of losing her, it still hurts to know that she'll never meet them. Never see them graduate from high school, grow into men, get married, have kids of their own..."

 

"I know baby, I'm sorry," Jensen said grasping his hand. "We'll get through all this together...everything. And I know that she'll be fine starting school. She's a good kid and smart and..."

 

"Daddy?" Brianna said, walking into the room.

 

"Hmm?" Jensen said looking over at her.

 

"What's a vagina?"

 

"Ahh shit," Jensen sighed quietly, then scrubbing his face.

 

"BOYS!!" Jared yelled getting up from the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was exhausted. He'd worked a double shift. It's not like he could say no, considering he was the architect and was required to be on site...and he and the contractor were the ones who agreed to get the project built in an almost impossible time frame...but damn! All he wanted to do was go home, kiss his daughter good night, grab a beer and relax laying against his fiance.

 

He was nervous about the big family dinner coming up on the weekend that Jared’s mother had insisted on setting up – with his entire family...his mom, dad, sister, brother, aunts, uncles, cousins - everyone. But he'd think about that later. He just wanted to get home and relax.

 

~

 

He came into the house and kicked off his shoes. He frowned at the sound coming from the living room. It sounded like someone screaming in utter agony. He walked in and the sight that met his eyes made his blood boil. Jared and Brianna were sitting on the couch; Jordan and Mikey were laying on the floor in front of the TV. And they were watching a horror movie. A very bloody, gory horror movie.

 

Jensen stormed across the floor and yanked the remote out of Jared's hand and shut the TV off, flicking on the light at the same time. 

 

"What the hell, Jen?" Jared complained.

 

"Brie, bed," Jensen said sternly.

 

"But Daddy..."

 

"Brianna Marie!" he said even more sternly. She got off of the couch, her bottom lip poking out, tears already forming in her eyes. Jensen waited until she was out of the room and turned back toward Jared, his eyes pinched in a menacing glare.

 

"Boys, bedtime..." Jared said an 'oh shit, here goes our first fight' sigh.

 

Both of the boys started to emphatically protest, but when Jared stood up, they got up off of the floor and made their way out of the room, complaining all the way, their bedroom doors slamming behind them.

 

"What in the hell was she doing out here watching that shit, Jared? That's a really scary movie! Fuck - there are sex scenes in that fucking thing!" he said, trying to keep his voice down and miserably failing.

 

"Give me some credit Jen, I fast-forwarded through that stuff, they didn't see it."

 

Jensen took two steps forward. "She will be up all night with nightmares, Jared. She's five years old! You don't let kids that young watch shit like that!" he yelled.

 

Jared stood there a moment, then shook his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking - it..."

 

Jensen interrupted him. "Obviously!" he growled. "Don't you ever play shit like that with her in the room again!"

 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Jensen," Jared said calmly. "She..."

 

"Is MY daughter!" Jensen snapped. He turned and walked down the hallway to Brianna's room and opened the door. She was lying on the bed holding her favorite stuffed dog against her chest, eyes wide.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and walked over to his daughter. "Did you change your clothes?" he asked, seeing that the covers were pulled up around her neck.

 

"No," she answered quietly.

 

Jensen walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out her Winnie the Pooh jammies. Brianna sat up and he helped her change her clothes and tucked her back into bed. "You ok?" he asked her. She nodded, unshed tears still in her eyes. "You sure?" he asked. 

 

"Are you and Jared gonna get a divorce?" 

 

Jensen shook his head and sat down on the edge of her bed. "No, we're not gonna get a divorce. We're not even married yet baby, but even if we were, we wouldn't get a divorce just because we had an argument. Daddy's really sorry that you heard that, I'll try and be better not to do that anymore, ok?"

 

She nodded. Jensen bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Get some sleep, k?"

 

When he reached the door she said, "Daddy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't be mad at Jared. He told me that it was bedtime an' I saw the movie they were gonna watch an' I told him that you let me watch it before. I didn't wanna go to bed."

 

Jensen felt like a total dickhead. He nodded. "Thank you for telling me, baby. Get some sleep."

 

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

 

"Yes you are, but we'll talk about that tomorrow, ok?"

 

She sniffled, tears spilling over the edges of her long lashes and said, "Ok."

 

~

 

Jensen walked into their bedroom. He saw Jared sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees and looking like a kicked puppy. He shut the door and leaned against it, his forehead thumping against the cool wood. "I'm sorry," he said. Jensen startled when a hand came around his body and came to rest against his stomach. Jared pressed his head next to Jensen's, his chin resting on his shoulder.

 

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

 

"No, it's not ok. I jumped down your throat and didn't have that right. Brie told me that she lied to you that she watched it before...and..."

 

Jared turned him around. "I said it's ok. I'm not mad, Jen. It's still my fault, too. I should have known better than to let her watch it. She's a little girl, and I just...I just don't have a lot of experience being around them. The boys have been watching stuff like that for a while now. They're fearless, I just - " Jared shrugged, "wasn't thinking."

 

"It's ok," Jensen told him, leaning his head against Jared's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I said that dreaded my daughter thing. I swore that I wouldn't ever do that to you, and our first fight, that's exactly what I do. I'm sorry. I know that we're in this together and that these three kids are ours. Not mine, not yours, ours - and I'm sorry."

 

Jared placed his index finger under Jensen's chin and lifted his head until Jensen was looking him in the eye. "It's ok, Jen. I'm not mad. Ok?"

 

"Yeah but, mfphh..." Jensen said when Jared silenced him with a kiss.

 

It was long, deep and slow. One of those kisses that you feel in your toes, and your stomach does that flutter thing, like when you go over a hill a little too fast in a car.

 

They pulled apart and Jensen smiled. "No wonder I love you so much," he smiled. He leaned in for another kiss but Jared stopped him.

 

"Let's get some sleep. You look exhausted, and tonight will probably be a long night if Brie has nightmares."

 

"No funny business tonight?" Jensen asked, surprised.

 

Jared laughed on his way over to his dresser. "Since when is my cock funny business?" He pulled out some pajama pants then opened the second drawer and pulled out two t-shirts, knowing that Jensen always wore one of his to bed.

 

Jared turned around to see Jensen buck-ass naked, stepping into sweats. He wolf whistled, and Jensen only shook his bare ass at him. "Fucking tease!" Jared play-snarled, throwing the t-shirt in Jensen's face.

 

~

 

Both men were startled awake by shrieking screams coming from Brianna's room. Jensen whipped back the covers and made it into her room in seconds. By the time Jared got out of bed, he had to assure Jordan and Mikey that it was just Brianna having a bad dream. By the time he got both boys back in their rooms, he could hear Jensen saying "Shhhh, it's ok, Daddy's got you, shhhhh."

 

"Da-da-daddy I wa-want Jared, toooooo," she sobbed. Jensen smiled and headed into their bedroom.

 

Jared looked up when they entered. "Brie wants to see you," he said. 

 

Jared came up off of the bed and took her from Jensen. 

 

"Ja-Jared, I don't wanna watch movies like that anymore, and I'm sorry that I lied to y-youuuuu."

 

"It's ok, sweetpea," he said hugging her close. "It's ok."

 

~

 

It took close to twenty minutes for her to fall asleep, but when Jared took her back to her bedroom, she locked her self around him and wouldn't let go, shrieking "NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

 

Jensen came into the room, "Baby, you..."

 

"Daddy, I'm scared," she gasped. "I wanna sleep with you and Jared!" she sobbed.

 

"You're a big girl, you should sleep in your own bed, baby," he tried to reason.

 

"Pleeeeeeeeease Daddy, just tonight?"

 

They both caved of course, and headed back to their bedroom. When he tried to lay her down beside Jensen, she just climbed across her father and settled herself in the middle of the bed, turned toward Jensen and buried her face in his neck. "Night Daddy," she said.

 

"Night baby," he told her and kissed her forehead.

 

"Night Jar...uh - DD."

 

Jared looked at Jensen and then back to Brianna. "DD?" he asked.

 

Brianna turned over toward him, "Yeah, you're my Daddy now, too, you're like a Double Daddy. DD," she smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "Can I call you DD?" she asked.

 

Jared's grin practically lit up the room. He kissed her and said, "I would love it, baby, I would really, really love it," then he told her good night, shut the light off and hoped that there wouldn't be anymore nightmares for a long, long time.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen startled at the banging on the door. They weren't expecting any company, but he nonetheless headed toward the door. When he opened it, he found a gorgeous, tiny little brunette standing before him. 

 

"Wow, you are gorgeous!" she smiled, stepping forward and embracing him.

 

"Uhhh..." Jensen said uncomfortably.

 

"Sorry, I'm Sandy, Jared's cousin."

 

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaandy!!" Jordan yelled barreling down the hallway and into her arms. At six, he was half as tall as she was. 

 

Jensen didn't know her, but she was so tiny and cute, he just wanted to pick her up and put her in his pocket.

 

"Hey kiddo! It's good to see you!" she said, hugging him. "Go get your shoes on, and get your brother and Brianna. We're going to the zoo, and then you're sleeping over my house tonight!"

 

Jordan yelled, "Yay!!!!" all the way down the hallway and started babbling to Mikey and Brianna.

 

"Uh, they are?" Jensen said.

 

"Well, we were thinking, you and Jared just got engaged, and could probably stand some time alone. I promised the kids to go to the zoo today and my husband and I thought we could take yours, too."

 

"But..." Jensen started when Jared walked up behind him.

 

"Hey cuz!" he grinned, hugging her. "Where are the kids?"

 

"In the van. I was just telling Jensen here that we're going to the zoo and then having a sleep over. I think he's a little nervous," she giggled.

 

"Oh Jen, Sandy is like the mother of the fucking year. Brie will be fine. And you know she'll love the zoo."

 

"Yeah, but..."

 

"And Sandy has five of her own, it's not like she doesn't know how to take care of kids," Jared said brightly.

 

"Six," Sandy joked, "you forgot Chad."

 

Jared and she both busted out laughing. 

 

"Who is Chad?" Jensen asked.

 

"My husband," she smiled.

 

"Oh, well that's comforting," Jensen said in a not-so-joking way that went totally unnoticed by Jared and Sandy.

 

Jensen heard rustling coming from behind him, and he turned to see Jordan, Mikey and Brianna all coming down the hallway carrying overnight bags...and Brianna also carrying her blanket and pillow. 

 

"Daddy, I'm gonna go to the zoo and have a sleep over!" she said brightly.

 

Jensen wasn't about to tell her no when she seemed so excited. "Yeah. You'll have to tell Daddy all about it tomorrow," he said, bending and picking her up. 

 

"I will, Daddy. I'm so ‘cited. I can't wait to see the elephants and penguins!"

 

Mikey laughed. "Penguins are stoooopid birds!" he laughed.

 

"Are not! They are really pretty! And you're a big dummy!" she snapped.

 

"Hey!" Jensen said sternly. "You don't tell people that they're dumb, do you understand me?"

 

Brianna looked at him, her eyes wide.

 

"You tell him that you're sorry," Jensen said, putting her down.

 

"I'm sorry Mikey," she said, a very pronounced frown on her face. She turned and looked at Jensen defiantly, hands on hips, and with one eyebrow raised. Just.Like.Him.

 

Both of Jensen's shot up. "Attitude," he said looking down at her. "Or do you want to stay home while everybody else goes to the zoo? I think that Daddy was nice and didn’t punish you for lying to Jared about the movie last night, don’t you?”

 

Jensen and Jared had both agreed not to punish her, saying that the nightmare probably taught her better than anything else about watching scary movies.

 

She nodded and said, "I wanna go to the zoo," her voice slightly wibbly. She turned to Mikey. "I'm sorry, you're not a dummy."

 

Mikey didn't care, he was babbling to Sandy about his cousins and all the things that they were going to do.

 

"Hey," Sandy said, reaching out and stroking Jensen's arm. "Jared has all my numbers, feel free to call at anytime today. I'll take good care of her, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded. Hugged his daughter and walked with all of them to Sandy's van. There was a blond guy behind the wheel, and the van seemed to be rocking somewhat. When he rolled down the window, there were loud, yelling voices booming out of the window. "HEY! Shut it a moment!" the guy shouted.

 

"Jensen, this is my husband Chad, and our kids. That's Danny, Aiden, and Tommy, our triplets, and this is Miranda and Jessica, our twins." The kids all pretty much ignored him but Chad stuck his hand out the window and offered a handshake.

 

Ten minutes later, the van was backing out of the driveway...carrying Jensen's daughter away. With, as far as Jensen was concerned, perfect strangers.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen was quiet most of the day. He wasn’t exactly acting strange…he just wasn't himself. 

 

Jared noticed that he kept looking at his watch. Like every five minutes. He’d asked him what was wrong and Jensen said “nothing” and offered a smile, so Jared let it go.

 

But for now they were kid free – and Jared planned on fucking Jensen in every room in the house. Well, except for the kids' rooms, of course.

 

Jared was already naked and in bed when Jensen came out of the bathroom. Jensen snorted when he saw Jared sprawled out on the comforter, already hard and grinning.

 

“Guess we’re not sleeping?” Jensen said with a slight laugh.

 

“Hell no!” was Jared’s reply. “Not for at least three or four hours, it is only seven o’clock, Jen.”

 

Jensen laid down on the bed beside him, their bodies facing each other. “Jared…” Jensen started.

 

But Jared was on him, pushing him on his back, devouring his mouth, his hands trailing down between them – pushing Jensen’s pajama pants down.

 

Jensen was kissing him back, but not with the usual fevered, urgent kisses when they made love. 

 

Jared pushed that to the back of his mind and continued to kiss across Jensen’s jaw, throat and neck, his lips painting an invisible portrait across the sculpted expanse of his chest.

 

“Love kissing you,” Jared whispered, licking and sucking across Jensen's nipple. “I love how you taste,” he added pulling his pants the rest of the way off as he slid down his body.

 

Jared kissed the crease of Jensen’s leg and moved to between his legs and stopped. Jensen wasn’t hard.

 

He looked up at Jensen, who had a pained look on his face. “Jen?” Jared said, concerned.

 

“Sorry…sorry Jay, I just…” he said, his voice cracking.

 

Jared scooted up the bed and laid down beside him. “What’s wrong, babe?”

 

“I’m sorry – it’s not you, it’s me,” he said, rolling onto his side. “I just – I can’t do this when my mind is muddled with worry and…”

 

“What are you worried about?” Jared interrupted. “Brie?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Baby, she’s fine,” Jared said, caressing his face lovingly. “Sandy and Chad would die protecting her.”

 

“Part of me knows that. And I know that they’re your family, but I don’t know them, Jay. And…and…”

 

“And what?” Jared asked, sliding his hand across Jensen’s side.

 

“She’s never been away from me except when I’m at work. And even then, when I’m in office and not on site, she’d come with me from time to time.”

 

“Come on, I know that she’s had to have stayed the night with your folks.”

 

“She has,” Jensen nodded. “But I was there, too. I know that it may sound pathetic of me, but she’s been my whole world since the moment she was born. She’s never been away from me all day and all night Jay, I’m sorry – it’s just freaking me out.”

 

Jared just grinned and leaned in and kissed him. “I love you,” he whispered. He got off of the bed and said “Put your pants on,” Jared said, tossing Jensen his pajama pants off of the floor. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of tattered sweat pants, slipped then on and left the room.

 

When he returned Jensen was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed.

 

Jared plopped down on the bed beside him, flipped open his cell phone and dialed. “Hey San, is Brianna around? Jensen wants to talk to her.”

 

Jared handed him the phone. Jensen smiled and pressed it to his ear, hearing Sandy say “Brianna, your daddy’s on the phone.”

 

“DADDY!” she said excitedly.

 

“Hey baby,” Jensen said, his heart warming. “Are you having fun?”

 

“Oh yes, Daddy! I’m having soooo much fun. Sandy cooked us pigs in a blanket and mac n cheese. She cooks so good, Daddy. ‘An I saw all the animals at the zoo – an' now me, Miranda an' Jessica are playing Barbies! Their room is alllll pink, Daddy. It’s so pretty…”

 

Jensen chuckled as she continued to talk fast, explaining her day to him.

 

They talked for about twenty minutes when Jensen finally told her to go back to playing, that he loved her and couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow.

 

He talked on the phone a few moments with Sandy, let her reassure him that she was fine and that she would call the instant that she wasn't. And then she asked to talk to Jared.

 

Jensen handed the phone to him and mouthed ‘she wants to talk to you’. 

 

“Hey,” Jared said frowning. “What’d they do?”

 

Sandy chuckled. “Well, I was in the living room and the kids were all playing. I heard Mikey say ‘get your ass off of him before I kick yours’. I have him sitting in my bedroom reading a book right now, and told him that he had to tell me all about the book when he was done. He wasn’t too happy about that. It’s a real girly book so that I could make sure that he hadn’t read it already,” she said with a laugh. “He’s not thrilled, to say the least.”

 

“Let me talk to him,” Jared said.

 

Jared heard rustling and then Sandy told Mikey that his daddy was on the phone. 

 

Mikey’s wibbling voice answered, “He-hello?”

 

“So?” Jared said, his voice full of question.

 

“Aiden and Tommy were sitting on Jordan and they wouldn’t get off. I told them to and they wouldn’t listen, and then…”

 

“Then you what?”

 

“I said ass.”

 

Jared had to hold back a chuckle. “Why did you say a cuss word?” he asked. Jared could see his son shrugging.

 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

“Did you apologize to Sandy, Aiden and Tommy?”

 

“Yes, Sandy made me.”

 

“Ok, well you are to stay in Sandy’s room and read the rest of that book and then you tell her all about it. I mean it, you read that book, ok?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ok, I love you, now let me talk to Sandy.”

 

“I love you too, Daddy.”

 

Sandy got back on the phone and they discussed further punishment, Sandy telling him that this book and having to listen to the others have fun was punishment enough. Jared agreed, finally hanging up.

 

Jensen looked over and smiled. “Thank you,” he said, leaning over to kiss Jared. 

 

“Feel better?” 

 

“Yeah, I do. Sorry that I’m such a wuss.”

 

Jared laughed. “Jen, I don’t think that you’re a wuss. I’m a little surprised that she’s never been at a sleepover before, but I don’t think that you’re a wuss. But I do think…” then Jared stopped talking.

 

“Go ahead. Say it.”

 

“You’re not gonna get mad at me?”

 

“No.”

 

“You promise?” Jared asked.

 

“I promise.”

 

“You need to let go a little, Jen, ya know? Let her stay all night with friends, with your family. With mine. Once we’re married, all of my family will consider her mine, too, and they’ll want all the kids, not just Jordan and Mikey.”

 

Jensen sighed.

 

“I’m sorry. I pissed you off ,didn’t I?”

 

“No, I’m not mad, Jared. It’s just – I don’t know how, ya know? Like I said, from the moment that she was put in my arms, she was my world. My baby. And I don’t know how to pull back from being fiercely protective of her.”

 

Jared scooted closer and laid his arm across Jensen’s body. “You shouldn’t stop being protective. All I’m saying is, it’s ok for her to be away from you. You have to let things like this happen or else when she gets older and doesn’t wanna spend time with you, you’re gonna be crushed.”

 

“I don’t even wanna think about that,” Jensen said, shaking his head.

 

Jared snorted. “It’s gonna happen babe, better get used to it.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” He paused a moment. “So what’s with the boys?”

 

Jared explained everything, causing Jensen to snort out a laugh and say, “Just like their Dad, huh?” Then he flopped over on his back. “I’ve been thinking about something. And before you say no, hear me out, k?”

 

Jared frowned. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“No, it’s nothing bad. I know that your house has more bedrooms – and that your house seems bigger. But – mine is really a lot bigger.”

 

“You only have two bedrooms Jen. Your and Brie’s rooms take up the entire second story. Except for the bathroom. It wouldn’t be fair to her to suddenly make her have a smaller bedroom by…”

 

“Let me finish,” Jensen said, grabbing Jared’s nipple and twisting it. 

 

“Ow! Dick!” Jared laughed, shoving him.

 

“What I was going to say is…the basement. I can turn it into two bedrooms for the boys, there's already a bathroom and everything. We hardly ever use the game room down there anyway. I’ll just get rid of the pool table and convert it.”

 

Jared smiled at him. “That’s an awesome idea, Jen. And Jordan and Mikey will be thrilled with the idea of having such huge bedrooms.”

 

“Did I mention that I was thinking of putting in a pool?” Jensen smiled.

 

“Oh, I love you all over again,” Jared grinned, rolling over on top of him.

 

“So, you love me for the house and the pool,” Jensen sighed, clutching his chest. “I feel so used,” he play sobbed.

 

Jared slid his hand up to cup Jensen's face. "I love you, do you know that?"

 

"I think I have a clue. I love you, too."

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him slow and soft. "Your mouth," Jared said, licking across the swell, "is like fucking sin."

 

Jared started to once again slide down the bed, pulling Jensen's pajama pants as he went, intent on getting back to the fucking Jensen in almost every room of the house. When he reached Jensen's cock, he smiled, happy to see that this time, he was standing at full attention.

 

Jared sucked the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth, fingers slipping between his legs to caress his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Jensen arched up off of the bed, shoving his dick further into Jared's mouth, causing Jared to laugh around his mouthful, the vibrations causing Jensen to thrust even further inside.

 

"Fucking tease," Jensen growled when Jared shoved him back on the bed, holding him in place, and went back to only sucking around the head.

 

"Mmmm," Jared said as he rubbed his lips across the tip. "Love sucking you, Jen, the way you explode across my tongue when you come...the way you feel, your body shaking and trembling...so hot."

 

Then Jared sucked him down, his nose pressed against Jensen's groin. 

 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Jensen gasped as his hands came down on Jared's head. "Uhh..fuck-fuck-fuck!" he cried out as Jared sucked, corkscrewing his head up and down.

 

Jensen lifted his head and watched, watched Jared's lips move up and down on him, his red, swollen lips stretched around him. "God Jay...so good. Feels so good," Jensen gasped.

 

Jared pulled off and got to his knees pushing off his own pants and lunged up the bed, his mouth smashing against Jensen's, licking deep inside him. Jensen rolled their bodies, getting on top of Jared, his hips surging down, their cocks gliding together.

 

Every time in the last three months that they'd made love, it'd been Jensen on the receiving end. And that was fine. He liked it that way, but on occasion, he liked to switch things up. "Wanna be inside you, Jared. Wanna make you feel me for days," he nipped out against Jared's lips.

 

"Yeah," Jared whispered, "yeah, ok."

 

Jensen slid down his lover's body, plump lips sliding down Jared's massive girth. 

 

"Nuhh..fuck," Jared gasped as his hands slid down his own body and ended up on Jensen's head. "Yeah...God - yeah, like that, Jen." 

 

Jensen pulled off and produced a bottle of lube from under a pillow where Jared had apparently stored it earlier. He clicked open the cap and poured an obscene amount on his hand and slicked up his fingers. He propped himself on his elbow right beside Jared's hip and reached between his legs, easily slipping his index finger through the tight ring of muscle.

 

Jensen watched Jared as he slowly started to move his finger in and out of him. Watching Jared's face, eyes closed, his pink tongue darting out from between his lips and dragging slowly across the bottom, his head arched back as a deep "uhhhhh," slipped from his mouth. "Jennnnsen," he whispered, dragging out his name. 

 

Jensen dragged his finger along Jared's prostate, his finger pressing the sweet spot over and over as he moved it in and out. 

 

"J-j-jesus, oh, oh - " Jared panted, his legs falling further apart. "Fucking hell!"

 

Jensen smiled, withdrawing his finger, squirting more lube and returning with two. He looked up at Jared as his knuckles pushed past his hole. His brows were furrowed together, eyes snapped closed. "Jay?"

 

"I'm ok, keep going..." Jared said. Jensen took his word for it, but as soon as he pressed on the spot again, Jared relaxed and let it happen.

 

Jensen started the push-pull, slip-slide of his fingers in and out of Jared's ass, fingers opening, scissoring as they pulled out of his body. When Jensen pushed in three fingers, Jared lifted his head from the pillow and growled at him. 

 

"Jensen..." he said, his voice sounding like the possessed priest from the Exorcist.

 

Jensen slipped his fingers out, coated his cock with the lube, his hand making one, two, three passes and then he was on Jared, his cock sliding slowly inside. 

 

"Fuck...finally!" Jared moaned as the head of Jensen's cock disappeared.

 

Jensen gasped as Jared's body sucked him inside, clenching around him. "My God," Jensen whispered, his head next to Jared's, his lips pressed firmly against his ear, "you're so...guhhhh - " he moaned as he pulled back, "fucking tight."

 

Jensen set a slow, steady pace, the sweet push-pull in and out of Jared's quivering hole, basking in the pleasure he was giving Jared as he fell apart underneath him. 

 

"Jen, Jen...Jensen," he gasped over and over as his hands scrambled across wet skin, nails digging across Jensen's back.

 

Jensen undulated his hips slowly, back arching as he drove deeper and deeper inside Jared's body. Sweat trickled down his back, the beads running along the muscles as they sezied and relaxed as his pleasure started to build.

 

Jared started to arch up off of the bed, fucking himself up on Jensen's cock. "Come on baby...more, I can take more," Jared whispered against his ear, biting down and sucking the lobe into his mouth. Jensen growled out something that Jared couldn't quite make out, grasped Jared's left leg and hoisted it up and over his right shoulder.

 

The new position provided the perfect angle. Jensen's dick pushed across the wonderous mass of nerves inside Jared on every single thrust. Jared was reduced to babbling. 

 

"Jen. More. Coming," never completing a full sentence as Jensen pushed harder and harder, his stomach muscles rippling, his orgasm hanging on the edge.

 

Jensen felt Jared's release between their bodies - thick, milky, hot, slicking their bellies. Jared slid his hand down Jensen's back, his finger slipping through the sweat covering his body, rolling in the wet, coating his finger.

 

He slipped his finger along the crease of Jensen's ass, reaching lower, circling the rim. He slipped slightly inside, causing Jensen to pull almost completely from Jared, thrusting back, fucking himself on Jared's finger.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jensen yelled out as Jared's finger slammed into that spot. Jensen plunged forward, his dick sinking back inside Jared's warmth, Jared pushing his finger inside him even further. And that's what pushed him toward total bliss. Jensen's hips stuttered, his body tremoring and shaking as his orgasm ripped through him, his dick pulsing creamy white inside Jared's clenched channel.

 

Jared let his leg slide from Jensen's shoulder and down over his back coming to rest around his waist as Jensen continued to thrust jerkily, slight movements as the waves of pleasure started to subside, Jared's finger still working inside him in a slow, lazy massage. 

 

Jensen laid his head on Jared's chest, head tucked just under his jaw, their bodies still joined. "God..." Jensen managed to pant out.

 

Jared slipped his finger free and ran his hands up his back. "You ok?"

 

Jensen lifted his head. His face was red and covered in sweat, his hair was plastered, soaking wet, to his head, and there was the barest glimpse of green visible from his eyes, pupils blown wide from lust, passion and pleasure. His chest was still heaving, nose running, and Jared thought he'd never looked more beautiful.

 

"I'm good. You?" he slurred.

 

"I'm good," Jared said, pulling Jensen back down on top of him. "Thank you," he whispered.

 

"For what?"

 

"Making this just, I don't know. Awsome. It was...awesome."

 

Jensen chuckled, turned his head and kissed Jared's wet neck. "You act like you'd never done it before."

 

"I haven't. I mean, I have now, but not till now."

 

Jensen lifted his head. "This was you're first time to...to..."

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded.

 

"You should have told me that," Jensen said, slowly pulling out, grimmacing along with Jared, both their bodies still sensitive.

 

"Why? Would you have said no?" Jared asked as they both rolled onto their sides facing each other.

 

"No, but I could have been," Jensen shrugged, "easier. I didn't know you were still a virgin."

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. Loud and hard. "Jen, I'm hardly a virgin. I've been having sex for a long time."

 

"Ok, fine. Half a virgin."

 

"Ok, Regina George," Jared laughed.

 

"Who?"

 

"Regina George," Jared said again with his eyebrows raised. "Mean Girls," he added, looking at Jensen like he was from another planet. "With Lindsay Lohan. Regina is mad that her boyfriend broke up with her, and she says 'I was half a virgin when I met him'. You haven't ever seen Mean Girls?"

 

"No. I'm no Lohan fan," Jensen said, turning over on his back. "Damn, I wish I still smoked."

 

"Uhhh, I'm glad you don't. Ew!" Jared laughed.

 

"Yeah, but if there's ever time for a ciggarette, it's after a great..." then he paused. "I mean - you know."

 

"Good fuck?" Jared said with a grin.

 

"Well, I was trying not to be crass."

 

Jared's cell went off, it was still on Jensen's side of the bed. He picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. When he saw who the caller was, he didn't hesitate, he opened it up, "Hello?"

 

"D-d-d-daddy?" Brianna's shaky voice wailed into his ear.

 

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Jensen asked, sitting up.

 

"I woke up, 'an - 'an you weren't here, 'an I just got scared," she sobbed. "Sandy said that I could call you even though it was late. I didn't wake you up did I Daddy?"

 

"No baby, you didn't wake me up. Did you have a bad dream?" 

 

"No. You weren't here."

 

Jensen let out a quiet sigh, one that he knew that his daughter couldn't hear. "Well, you know where I am. I'm at Jared's house. And tomorrow afternoon, we'll all be together at you'r new Grandma and Grandpa's house. Aren't you excited to meet them?"

 

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

 

"You gonna be ok now that you talked to me?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"Ok. Why don't you let Sandy tuck you back into bed and get some sleep, baby. Ok?"

 

"Ok."

 

"Night Princess."

 

"Night Daddy."

 

Jensen waited until she hung up, closed the phone and tossed it back on the table. Jared scooted closer and laid his head against Jensen's chest, his arm slinging across Jensen's stomach. "I'm proud of you," he said.

 

"Oh God, Jared. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. I want to go get in the car and go get her, you just don't even know."

 

Jared turned his head and kissed his bare shoulder. "Yeah, I do."

 

"This," Jensen sighed, "this will be good for her." He sighed deeply again. "And me," he added.

 

"Come on, lets get cleaned up and get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow. It's your turn to be picked apart by my family."

 

Jensen chuckled. "Alright." He got up and padded over to the bathroom. He left the door open and started up the shower, his body bent to test the water temperature, ass facing the door. He paused a moment, then turned his head and looked out across the room. "You coming?"

 

Jared dropped the sheets that he'd just stripped from the bed onto the floor and headed toward the bathroom for round two.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Jared came into the kitchen. He walked up behind him, slipped his arm around Jensen's waist and kissed his neck. "Morning."

 

"Morning," Jensen said, looking back and taking the long kiss that Jared offered. They pulled apart, Jared staying right behind him as Jensen moved his weight from one foot to the other. "Mmm," he grunted out uncomfortably.

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

 

"My ass hurts," he answered bluntly.

 

Jared chuckled. "Well you're the one who took it up against the wall in the shower, then across the dinning room table and again on the couch, it ain't my fault," Jared said, tightening his arm around him.

 

"Yeah it is. Your dick is fucking huge. I'm not gonna be able to sit or walk right for a week."

 

Jared laughed again, but this time, his voice was edged with a deep, sinuous laugh that just whispered sex. "Want me to kiss it better," Jared asked pulling Jensen away from the counter.

 

"Jared, no. I want my coffee..." Jensen said, reaching for the cup and failing. Jared spun him around and pressed his hand in the middle of Jensen's shoulders and pushed him face first down on the small kitchen table.

 

"Stay," Jared said simply. "Don't move." Then he slid to his knees and pulled Jensen's pants down as he went. He pulled him apart and pressed his mouth to his still slightly red, puckered entrance and kissed, his tongue lapping out after.

 

Jensen's thighs started to shake as Jared continued to lick and lavish his hole, tongue wiggling slightly inside. 

 

It didn't take long for Jensen to come as his body was still so sensitive from their all-nighter. His cock spurted its release, come coating the underside of the table as his knees actually gave out and his body started to fall. Jared caught him, slowly lowering him to the floor. Jensen in his lap, naked ass against Jared's pajama covered thighs, Jensen's own pajamas still around his ankles. 

 

"You know..." Jensen panted out, "I think that one day you might actually fuck me stupid."

 

Jared's laugh could probably be heard for two miles.

 

"And you're the one cleaning the table and the floor," Jensen added.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

They turned Jared's SUV onto his parent's road and slowly went down the street. "Now don't get freaked out, 'k? I mean I know that it's gonna be overwhelming, but they're not gonna burn you at the stake or anything, it'll just seem like it. My Mom will probably practically tackle you to the ground and so will all my female cousins. The rest of them will probably just make empty threats and shit, but you have to know that they..."

 

"JARED!" Jensen yelled out. "I think I caught all this the first time you said it. Chill out. I'm gonna be fine. Calm the fuck dow....holy shit, is that their house?" Jensen asked, pointing to a house with close to thirty cars lining the street.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Jesus Christ, look at all the fucking people..." Jensen said, a look of near-terror on his face.

 

"Yeah, guess some of the family couldn't make it," he said, parking and getting out. 

 

"Holy shit..." Jensen whispered again, gulping back the bile that was slowly rising in his throat.

 

Jared laughed when he saw the look on his finace's face. He opened the car door and pulled him out. 

 

"No, just go get Brie and the boys and we'll move to Yemin," Jensen said. "I'll stay here," he added, grasping the handle of the door.

 

Jared grasped Jensen's fingers and pryed them off of the door handle. "Come on, it'll be fine. Hey everybody, we're here!" Jared yelled.

 

Jensen sucked in a deep breath as what seemed like a million people all turned and looked at him at the same time. 

 

He really, really wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!!" several people yelled, all surging forward to offer hugs.

 

By the third time Jensen was hugged by a massive man, all of them close to Jared’s size, he decided right then and there, he didn't need to be hugged for the rest of his life. Well except for Jared and their children.

 

"Daddy!!!" Brianna screeched, running across the lawn, the sea of the bodies parting for her. 

 

Jensen smiled wide and knelt to the ground, opening his arms. "Hey Princess," he said after she crashed into his body. He hugged her tight and stood up.

 

"Daddy, there are so many people here. 'An Grandma P told me to bring you to her straight away," she said, her eyes bright.

 

"She did? Well, I guess you better do that then, huh?"

 

Jensen put her down and Brianna took off through the crowd. 

 

Jared reached over and took Jensen's hand. "Ok, so," he said, positioning himself and Jensen in front of the crowd. "Everybody, this is Jensen. We met three months ago and everything fell into place. I don't want any crap about it being too soon and I don't want anyone pinning him down like it's the Spanish Inquisition. Got it?"

 

There were a few murmurs around the yard, but most people were nodding their heads.

 

"Ok Jen, you already know Sandy and her family. Over here is my sister Megan, her husband Ray and their kids Joseph and Stephanie...and of course, there’s one on the way," he smiled as Megan rubbed her stomach and waved. After every introduction the person would wave at Jensen. Jensen looked as if his head was going to explode...there was no way in hell he'd ever remember these people's names.

 

"Here is my Uncle Jeff, Aunt Samantha and their kids Tyler, Taylor, Tanya, Tasha and Tina." Jared turned his head and looked at him. "Yes, you are seeing identical sixteen-year-old quintuplets."

 

"Here is my brother Jeff, his wife Stacy and their kids JJ - or Jeff Jr., Jared, after yours truly of course," he said with a huge grin, hands on his chest, "and the two little ones are Grace and Lisa."

 

"Over here is my cousin Maria, her husband Rick, their kids Natalie, Marta, Sasha, Nicole and Brenda. Then my cousin Vinny, his wife Alexis, their kids James, Dakota, Charlie and Brennan."

 

"What'sa goin' on?" an old lady barked, pushing through the crowd. "Who'sa dis?" she asked, her thick Italian accent falling from her lips.

 

"Granny!" Jared said, bending down and pulling the four foot eleven inch woman into his arms and picking her up.

 

"Put me don'. You know I don' like it when you do that!" she complained, smacking him in the process.

 

Jared laughed and said, "Granny, this is my fiancé, Jensen. Jensen, this is my Great Granny Rosa. She's been in America for like a million years, but never lost her accent."

 

She made a motion for Jared to bend down, which he did. She smacked him upside his head, "Smart'a ass! Jensen, you come wit' me, we have lots to discuss..." she said, taking Jensen's arm and leading him through the crowd toward the house.

 

"Granny, you're gonna scare him!" Jared whined, following them.

 

~

 

Jared knocked on the bathroom door. Jensen had been in there over twenty minutes and hadn’t come out. "Jen, please let me in."

 

Jared sighed with relief when Jensen opened the door. Jared came in and shut the door behind him, locking it. "What's wrong?"

 

Jensen was pacing around the bathroom. And it wasn't a very big bathroom, especially with huge ass Jared in there, too. "I just, it's...they're - I'm..." Jensen stopped pacing and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Your Grandma asked me to explain how we met. So I told her. Do you know what she said after that?"

 

Jared shook his head and shrugged.

 

"She asked if we did it on our first date!"

 

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, she's all into wanting to understand male/male sex. She asks at the most inappropriate times, too. But I'm guessing that's beside the point," Jared said when he saw the way Jensen was staring at him. "If it helps, I invited your mom and dad, and Chris and Steve. They've all just gotten here and are looking for you."

 

"You invited my mom and dad?" Jensen asked, the panic in his voice evident. "Oh my God, mom's gonna freak."

 

Jensen threw open the door and headed out into the massively packed house trying to find his parents.

 

"Hey Jen," Chris said, holding a baby against his chest, "how's it hanging?"

 

"Have you seen my parents?" 

 

"Yeah, they're fine. Alan is out back with Steve...he's smoking," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Fucker won't quit. I swear I'm telling him that he's not getting another blow job till he quits..." 

 

"Chris!" Jensen hissed, "watch your mouth, do you see how many children are here?"

 

"Yeah, I have eyes, Jenny, and nobody fuckin' heard me so take a fuckin' pill and calm down!"

 

Jensen stepped forward. "If you call me Jenny one more time, I'm snapping your balls off, you got it?"

 

"Daddy?" Brianna said. "What are balls?"

 

"Good luck explaining that one, genius," Christian chuckled.

 

"Ohhhh, I wanna hold Austin, Uncle Chris, can I?" she grinned, her question already forgotten.

 

Chris and Brianna made their way through the massive amount of people and found a spot on the couch, Chris settling Austin in her arms. Jensen smiled, his heart almost aching. 

 

Jared came up behind him, arms slipping around his waist. Jensen melted against his chest. "I know that look," Jared said, kissing the crook of his neck. 

 

"What look?" Jensen asked, turning his head and looking at him.

 

"That weepy 'I want another baby' look," Jared said with a huge grin. "It's written all over your face."

 

"It is not," Jensen said, trying to pull away. "And I don't have a weepy look."

 

Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen and pulled him back against his body. "Yeah, you do. And just for the record, I'd love another baby...you know, in case you were wondering."

 

Jensen turned around in his arms and looked at him, a smile playing across his face. "You do?"

 

"Yeah," Jared said, bending down and kissing him slow and deep. "I do."

 

"Dad?" Jordan said from Jared's hip.

 

"Yeah, what's up kiddo?"

 

"Grandma said for me to come get you, that she wants to meet Jensen an’ she said your butt's hers cause you've been here for almost an hour and haven't brought him to meet her."

 

Jared sighed. "Go tell Grandma I said to hold her horses, we're making our way there now."

 

Jordan took off through the throng of people. Jared looked over and took Jensen's hand. "Come on, time to meet my Momma," he said, tugging him through the room.

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later, they finally reached the kitchen where Jared's mom was cooking something that smelled outrageously delicious. "Hey Momma," Jared said, bending down and kissing her.

 

"What took you so long? It's been over an hour since you two got here."

 

"Ma, you know how everyone is - we got stopped nine times just trying to get to the kitchen," Jared said, pulling a piece of bread from a large tray and dunking it in the spaghetti sauce. She smacked him. "Ow! That hurt," he said with his mouth full.

 

"Jared - don't stick your hand in the pot when other people are gonna eat out of it," she said, smiling at Jensen.

 

"Mom, trust me, the places my hands have been on Jensen's body, he doesn't mind that my fingers touched the spaghetti sauce." Then he took off running out of the kitchen, both to avoid another smack from his mother, and the look of wishing for death that was probably on Jensen's face.

 

~

 

The adults were sitting at a long set of tables set end to end in the backyard, Jared and Jensen at the middle, sitting across from one another. All of the children were sitting further away, scattered about on blankets set about on the ground, which was perfect as far as all the children were concerned.

 

Jensen had found his mother sitting with Jared's Grandmother, Isabelle - Rosa's daughter, about an hour earlier, and she looked as if she was enjoying herself. Jensen's father had been spied having a few beers out on the lanai with Steve and several of the men in Jared's family that he'd met.

 

Finally, Sherri looked over at Jensen and asked the most asked question of the day.

 

"So Jensen, how did you and Jared meet?" Sherri asked him.

 

"We..."

 

Jared cleared his throat and stood up. "Ok, look - pay attention. This is the third time that I have told the story tonight, and the second or third time Jensen has told it." Then Jared looked down at Jensen, who looked back at him like he was about to puke up the chicken that he just swallowed by shooting chunks out of his nose. "Go ahead babe," Jared smiled.

 

You could have heard a needle drop to the grass it had gotten so quiet.

 

"Come'a here," Grandma Rosa said waving to Jared. Jared, of course, bent down. She whacked him upside his head. Again. "Can't jou see you justa scared de shit outta him?"

 

"Gran!" Jared said with a laugh. Then he shook his head. "Ok, fine. I wanted to redo my gallery, so I did a lot of research and found out that Jensen was the best architect in Dallas, so I hired him to redesign it for me. We spent a lot of time together over several weeks, hit it off, and I asked him out on a date. Yes, we both felt the spark instantly...no, we didn't do it on the first date. Yes we've really only known each other for three months, but when it's right, you know it's right. Any questions?"

 

Thankfully, nobody asked any questions, and Jensen sighed a small gasp of relief.

 

"Have you two set a date yet?" Donna asked, looking from beside Jensen at Jared.

 

"No ma'am, but I'd like for us to do it soon. Maybe in a few months..." Jared answered, taking a long sip of wine.

 

"A few months?" she said. "That soon?"

 

"Mom..." Jensen said in a warning tone.

 

"What? It's a plausible question. I'm just nervous. Meet, date only three months and get married in less than a year...it's just really fast baby," she said, smoothing Jensen's bangs down on his forehead. "I just worry about you, that's all."

 

"I know you do Mom, and I appreciate that,” he said, pulling away from her sticking his bangs back up. “But I love him and we want to get married, maybe work on having a bigger family."

 

There were several gasps along the table.

 

"Dun-dun-dunnnnnnn..." Chad said from about six seats away, then yelped "OUCH!" from where Sandy apparently kicked him under the table.

 

"WHAT?" Jared huffed out. "Look, keep your opinions to yourselves. I don't need any crap today. You're here to meet my future husband and his mother and father. Let all the other crap be, ok?"

 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki!" his mother snapped.

 

"Sorry Mom, I just - I know how this family is. When Sandy brought Chad home, he couldn't shit for a week he was so scared...y'all are not doing that to Jensen."

 

There were several murmurs of laughter across the table, and a few glares shot Jared's way, but over all, everyone settled into normal conversation.

 

Later, after the tables had been cleared, Jensen was sitting out in the yard, Brianna on his lap, and Jordan sitting to his side. Jared sat down beside them. "Mind if I join you?" 

 

"Of course not," Jensen said, leaning over and kissing him. “So Chad couldn’t shit for a week after meeting the family, eh?”

 

Jared snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, he was freaked. We had a pool going on whether or not he’d actually show up at the church.”

 

Jensen looked over at him. “Really, y’all were making bets on him?”

 

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t let them do that to us,” Jared said, grabbing him and yanking him forward and planting a long deep kiss to his lips.

 

Both of the kids said "ewwwwwww," and giggled. Jared scooped up his son and plopped him on his lap. "Did you have fun today kiddo?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Where's your brother?"

 

"With Aiden."

 

Jared figured that all was ok since there weren’t any screams coming from anywhere, so he looked back over to his fiancé, who was now holding a sleeping five year old. "How about you? Are you too scared to marry me now?"

 

Jensen chuckled. "No. But I'm thinking that we should move to Peru, or maybe Tahiti. You know, somewhere far, far away."

 

Jared laughed; he knew that Jensen was kidding. Well, he hoped he was. "I warned you that they were a handful of fright."

 

"It was an experience that I'll never forget, that's for sure."

 

"Da-daddy?" Jordan yawned. 

 

"What kiddo?"

 

"I wanna go home," he sighed, snuggling into Jared's chest.

 

Jared smiled and kissed his forehead. "Let's go," Jared said, putting his arms under Jordan's legs and standing. "They've had a pretty busy weekend."

 

"Yeah, I have, too," Jensen smirked.

 

Half an hour later, they were pulling into Jared's driveway.

 

Jared got out first and picked up Mikey, who was closet, then he asked, "Jen, could you hand me Jordan before you get Brie?"

 

Jensen unbuckled Jordan and propped him on Jared's other hip, picked up Brianna and headed into the house.

 

"I'll get her in bed and I'll come help you with the boys," Jensen told him.

 

Since Brianna was wearing a sundress, it was a quick strip down and into a nightgown. He bent down, snuggling the covers up around her chin and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"Love Daddy," she said in her sleep. Jensen left her door open, knowing Jared would want to kiss her goodnight, too. He headed into Mikey's room. Jared had managed to get him on the bed and then headed to his other son's room and was currently getting him ready for bed. 

 

Jensen pulled off Mikey's shoes and his shorts, then startled when Jared said "Don't worry about pajamas, just leave him in his boxers and t-shirt." He walked up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

 

Jensen turned his head. "It's ok," he answered, then kissed Jared.

 

They both took a turn kissing Mikey's forehead, then Jensen went into Jordan's room as Jared went into Brianna's.

 

~

 

"Jay?"

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Were you serious about another baby?"

 

"Yeah, were you?"

 

"Yeah. I want another one. How uh - I mean, are you thinking adoption or what?"

 

Jared shrugged. "Adoption is fine, but you know how hard it is for gay and lesbian couples to adopt. I'd say we'd have a better chance of doing what you did to have Brianna."

 

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too. I'll talk to Ally and Josh and see what they have to say. I don't think they have plans to have any more kids. I think that they both feel that two's enough."

 

Jared nodded.

 

"Unless you want us to ask someone in your family."

 

Jared smiled. "Well, we'll get married first and go from there, k?"

 

Jensen walked over to him and kissed him long and slow. "Yeah..."

 

They got in bed and Jensen turned on his side. Jared scooted up behind him, spooning against his back, then slid his hand around Jensen’s waist and just under his t-shirt, palm flat against his bare stomach. Jared always put his hand under Jensen's shirt, since the very first time they'd slept together, and it made Jensen smile each and every time he did it.

 

"I guess a new baby kinda throws a wrench into the whole moving into your place though. We'd need another room. I say that we start house shopping...what do you think?"

 

"Well, I'm a successful architect, and you're a famous and successful artist, it's not like either of us can't afford a new house. I think it sounds like a plan," Jensen responded before yawning wide.

 

Jared sighed against Jensen's neck. "Night babe, love you," he said, tightening his hold on Jensen's body.

 

Jensen relaxed against Jared. "Night, love you back."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Jared?” Jared heard someone say from behind him. 

 

He turned and looked across his gallery. “Tom?” Jared said straightening up. “What…what are you doing here?” he asked, frowning.

 

Tom walked closer. “That’s the only kind of welcome that I get?”

 

Jared laughed somewhat uncomfortably and then opened his arms and hugged him. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Yeah,” Tom said, pulling away. “Too long. So, how are you?”

 

“Good. I’m good. Getting married,” Jared said with a smile.

 

"Are you really? Congratulations, that's awesome man," he said with a smile. Jared knew that Tom was being genuine. "What's his name?"

 

"Jensen. He's," Jared shrugged, "he's perfect. I love him so much - it's, um, it's a good feeling."

 

Tom looked down, a trace of sadness in his gaze. "Too bad we didn't work out like that, huh?"

 

"We had some good times though, yeah?" Jared said, bumping him with his shoulder.

 

Tom only nodded.

 

"So why are you in town after all this time?"

 

"Well, my agent has been badgering me to put on an art show and sell, and wanted to book this gallery in New York. I said no."

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. "You...you want to do it here?"

 

"Yeah, if you would give me the space. And I think that we can negotiate a pretty reasonable percent of the sales for you," he grinned.

 

"Yeah, of course. Man, you're - wow, I can't believe you want to do it here. Really? More than New York?"

 

Tom laughed. "Well, you know that they'll come here as well as they'll go to New York, I mean, I am great!" he said teasingly.

 

"Well, I see that your ego hasn't deflated any."

 

"Hey babe, I was thinkin’..." Jensen said, coming into the gallery and spying Jared and Tom standing - well, too close Jensen thought. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

 

"Hey," Jared smiled and walked over and kissed Jensen slow and sweet.

 

"Jaaaay," he said almost shyly, pulling away.

 

"Tom knows I'm gay, Jen, come here. I want you to meet him." Jared led Jensen over. "Jensen, this is Tom Welling. Tom this is my fiancé, Jensen Ackles."

 

Tom held out his huge hand and shook Jensen’s. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Yeah, you too man," Jensen nodded. Then it hit him. He turned toward Jared. "Tom Welling. The artist Tom Welling?"

 

"Yeah," Jared said.

 

"As in the same Tom Welling that you used to date?"

 

Jared nodded again.

 

"For three years?"

 

"Yeah..." Jared said, not getting exactly what Jensen didn’t understand.

 

"Uh..." Tom started, "well, I'm gonna go. Jared, call me later? We'll set up a date - I mean, a time, to go over things, ok?"

 

"Sure," Jared said and hugged him. "Number still the same?"

 

"Yeah," he answered, eyeing Jensen a moment.

 

"K. Where you staying?"

 

“The Stoneleigh.”

 

“Alright, take care,” Jared said, slapping him on the back.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jensen,” Tom said, offering his hand and a huge smile.

 

After he was gone, Jensen turned and looked at Jared. “Just exactly what things are you going out on a date to discuss?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“It's not a date, Jensen, that's not what he..." Jared stopped talking and grinned. A grin so huge and bright that it could light up the city for a week. "You’re jealous.”

 

Jensen paled a moment. “No I’m not!”

 

“You are,” Jared said, stepping right up against him and putting his hands on Jensen’s waist and tugging him closer. Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s neck and started to sing. “You’re jealous…your jealous, you’re jeaaaaaaaaaaalous!”

 

"Am not," Jensen answered petuantly, turning his head away.

 

Jared chuckled. "I," he said placing a kiss to Jensen's neck, "love," another just behind his ear, "you," his lips caressing Jensen's neck, teeth scraping across the shoulder juncture, "not Tom."

 

Jensen shivered, arms relaxing and coming down around Jared's waist. "You hugged him."

 

"I like hugging people, you know that. He's a friend, Jen. Yeah, we dated for a while and..."

 

"Three years isn't a while, Jared," Jensen interrupted, "that's a long fuckin’ time. And..."

 

Jared tightened his hold. "And what?" Jared was quite puzzled. Jensen was not insecure. At least he didn't think so...but maybe - 

 

"He's...he's really gorgeous, and famous, and rich - and..."

 

"Jen, I don't want someone because of what they have or their status in the world. If you think that about me.."

 

Jensen looked up at him, a horrified expression on his face. "God, no. Jared, I'm sorry, that's not what I mean. I know that you're not a shallow, gold digging whore. I'm sorry. I just," Jensen shrugged, "he makes me nervous."

 

"Why?" Jared asked, descending once again to kiss him softly.

 

"Becausehe'sreallycuteandIdon'tlikehim," Jensen said really fast. 

 

"You don't know him, Jen. Where's all this coming from?"

 

Jensen squirmed out of Jared's arms and walked several feet away. "You wanna grab some lunch?" he asked, as if the last five minutes hadn’t happened.

 

Jared nodded. "Let me get the keys and tell Tina that I'll be out for a while."

 

Jensen nodded in return. Tina. He liked Tina...Tina was this nice, very pretty girl from Germany - and she was Jared's assistant. Why couldn't Tina be the famous artist in town, not stupid, big, gorgeous Tom fucking Welling?

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

After lunch, Jensen walked to the door of the gallery with Jared. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

 

"What for?"

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

Jared leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry for Jen, we're good."

 

"Alright, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

 

"Drive careful," Jared said over his shoulder as he entered his building.

 

Jensen stood there a moment, heart aching, chest tightening, jaw clenched. _It's ok_ , he told himself. _Jared's not him. Jared's not him..._

 

Jensen sighed and headed back to his car, but as he opened the door, he looked up to see none other than Tom Welling walking across the street, heading to Jared's gallery. He clenched his jaw again, eyes closed tight...it took everything in Jensen to not rush inside and punch him in the face and make his claim that Jared belonged to him, but he forced himself into the car and made himself drive away.

 

Two minutes later, he was on his cell phone. "Chris?"

 

"Yeah, what's up?"

 

"I need you man, like, more than ever. Can you meet me at Charlie's?"

 

"Yeah, give me about half an hour, I have to finish up here and find the boss. I'll be there man. You ok?"

 

"No. No, I'm not."

 

~

 

When Chris got there, Jensen was sitting at the bar, a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue sitting in front of him. Chris whistled and sat down beside him. "Man, if you wanted to get smashed on Johnny Walker, you shoulda went to the liquor store and bought a bottle, cheaper than buying it in here."

 

Jensen snorted. "Yeah, but I don't wanna go home."

 

Chris sighed. "You and Jared have a fight?"

 

"No."

 

"Where are the kids?" 

 

"Jared's mom has them today. I think that they should spend the night," Jensen said, finishing off the glass and pouring himself another.

 

"Keys," Chris said, holding out his hand.

 

"Car's at home. Took a cab."

 

“Alright, come on,” Chris said, picking up the bottle and Jensen’s glass. “Let’s go get a table away from everyone and have a talk.”

 

Jensen snatched another glass off of the bar and followed his friend to a booth in the back of the bar.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hey baaaaaby!” Chris slurred into the phone.

 

“Where the fuck are you?” Steve snarled. “You didn’t say you were going anywhere after work, here I am thinking that you’re laying dead somewhere…”

 

“Chill out, my boy needed me. Can you come get us? Jen’s like plassed the fuck out. And I really shouldn’t dive.”

 

Steve sighed and told him that he’d be along in a few minutes. Then he hung up and called Jared. Drunk Chris he could handle, drunk Jensen he could handle. But a drunk Chris and Jensen…yeah, he needed help.

 

When Jared and Steve got to the bar, both pulling up at almost the same time, Chris was barely lucid, and Jensen was in fact passed out across the table.

 

“Hey baby!” Chris said happily. “Gimme a kiss,” he said, puckering his lips at Steve.

 

Steve snorted and bent to give him one. The best way to keep a drunk Chris happy is go with everything he says. Except for that one time eight years ago when he tried to talk Jensen and Steve into robbing a mini-mart just to see what happened.

 

“Where’s Austin at baby?”

 

“I left him at Mom’s, she was thrilled,” Steve said, pulling him up off of the seat. “Let’s get you home, k?”

 

“And naked,” Chris said, grabbing Steve’s ass, “don’t forget naked.”

 

“Yep, we’ll both get naked, how’s that sound?”

 

“Like a plan man…hey Jaw-wed,” Chris slurred.

 

Jared had just manhandled Jensen off of the seat and threw him over his shoulder. “What’s up?”

 

“Be good to him, he really fuckin’ loves you, k?”

 

Jared smiled, “No worries dude, he ain’t getting rid of me anytime soon.”

 

~

 

“Uhhh,” Jensen moaned.

 

Jared chuckled from beside him in the bed.

 

Jensen turned his head and groaned again. “Fuck…”

 

“I’ll go put on some coffee,” Jared said, sitting up.

 

“Don’t move the bed,” Jensen whimpered. “Oh God, I’m gonna puke.”

 

Jared snuggled back down into the bed. “So?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why’d you go off and get trashed yesterday?”

 

“Just me and Chris being stupid,” Jensen said, rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Jen…” Jared said questioningly. “You’re not telling me something. What’s going on?”

 

“Jared, it’s fine, ok? I – I just needed to blow off some steam, ok? How’d I get home?” he asked, standing up and heading toward the bathroom.

 

“I picked you up and threw you over my shoulder out to the car and from the car to the house.”

 

“Shit, are you serious?” Jensen mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, Steve has video of it on his phone. I’m sure you’ll get it sometime today,” he said with a laugh.

 

Jensen relieved his bladder and washed his hands. “Where are the kids?”

 

“Mom’s.”

 

Jensen came out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe. “Did you really let Steve video you carrying me?”

 

Jared held his hands up in surrender. “I couldn’t stop him, I had a hundred-fifty plus pounds of you in my arms!”

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him and said. “My Mom was right, men _are_ assholes.”

 

Jared just grinned big and bright, then a text came through on both of their phones.

 

“Assholes,” Jensen grumbled, leaving the bedroom as Jared howled out in laughter at the video from the previous night.

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Jared arched up off of the bed, his head turned to the side, mouth open in a silent scream.

 

His head moved back to the center of the pillow, eyes shut tight, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “God…so good,” he moaned as his hands slid down his own body, down, down, finally carding his fingers through Tom’s thick hair. “Stop, stop, stop,” Jared moaned, “wanna come with you inside me,” he groaned, tugging and pulling on Tom’s shoulders.

 

Slowly, kisses were pressed up Jared’s rock hard cock, tongue gliding up the center of chiseled abs and through the hollow of his chest. “Been wanting to do this since I saw you that day in the gallery,” Tom rasped against Jared’s sweaty skin. He mouthed against Jared’s nipple, teeth worrying over the hardened nub. “I knew that you still wanted me,” he whispered. “Not that needy fiancé of yours.”

 

“God, love you, love how you feel, touch me – please touch me Tom,” Jared moaned…”touch me…”

 

Jensen bolted upright in bed, his body covered in sweat, a loud “Noooo,” escaping his lips, chest heaving.

 

Jared jumped awake beside him, his own heart hammering in his chest. “Jen?” he said questioningly. “What is it? What's wrong?” he asked reaching out and touching Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Jared was shocked when Jensen jerked away from him. “Don’t,” he said in a pained voice, getting out of bed and practically running to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

 

 

~

 

Jared stood at the door and knocked for over ten minutes asking Jensen to let him in, and Jensen ignored him, hands planted firmly on the countertop, head hung, chest still heaving. He knew that it was only a dream, but – it was so real that it was making him ache and hurt all over. 

 

He turned on the shower and stepped inside, the scalding hot water burning his skin…hoping that it would wash away the pain inside his chest.

 

Jared finally had enough. He went to the small desk in his bedroom and pulled open the middle drawer and pulled out a paper clip. He once saw McGuyver practically kill a guy with paper towel tube, a lighter and a pall point pen, surely he could pick a fucking lock with a paper clip.

 

Ten minutes later, Jared managed to jimmy the lock open and stepped into the steamy bathroom. “Jensen?”

 

“What?” Jensen bit out, his tone cool and snapped off.

 

“What’s going on?” Jared asked just as bitten off, yanking the shower curtain back. Jared just stared at Jensen’s bright red skin. “Jen, what are you doing?” he asked concerned, reaching for the knobs and turning off the water. 

 

“I’m taking a fucking shower Jared, what the fuck does it look like?” Jensen growled, darting out of the tug and slinging a towel around his waist. He threw open the door and walked into the bedroom. The cold air hit him like a slap in the face, his red skin aching from the cold of the air conditioner.

 

Jared barreled into the bedroom after him. "What the fuck are you pissed at me about?" Jared practically yelled, grasping Jensen's arm.

 

Jensen yanked his arm out of Jared's grip. "Let go of me, you're gonna wake the kids!" he snarled.

 

Jared offered up a humorless laugh. "Why are you being a dick to me ,Jen? What did I do? I mean, we had an awesome day with the kids at the park today, came home, ate, taught Brie how to play football. We just made love a few hours ago for fuck's sake, what’s wrong all of a sudden?"

 

Jensen took a deep breath, flopped down on the bed and sighed. "I...I can't do this, Jared. I can't."

 

Jared swallowed back the bile in his throat. He fell to his knees in front of Jensen. "What did I do, Jen? Whatever it is, tell me and we'll work it out. I promise," Jared said, his voice shaking and unsteady. "You can't...J-Jensen, you can't leave. We're supposed to get married, have another baby - why can't you...I mean, what changed?"

 

Jensen frowned and then it hit him. He grasped Jared and pulled him in. "I didn't mean us," Jensen mumbled into his neck. "I meant - " Jensen pulled away, managing to break free of the death-grip that Jared had on him at the moment. "I meant the whole not telling you something about my past. I didn't want to tell you about it - but...I have to Jay, I have to," he said, stroking his hand down the side of Jared's face.

 

"You're not leaving?" Jared asked, swiping at a tear that was rolling down his face.

 

Jensen smiled, shook his head and said, "No, I'm not leaving," and he cupped Jared's face in his hands.

 

Jared grabbed him and pulled him into another bone-crushing hug. "Thank God," he whispered against Jensen's neck. "I don't know what I'd do."

 

They stayed like that for close to twenty minutes before Jensen pulled away and told Jared to get them a few beers and go out on the patio, that he'd get dressed and join him in a minute.

 

~

 

Jensen stepped out onto the patio and frowned down at the two beers on Jared’s table next to the lounge chair he was stretched out in, and then looked at the empty table where he would be sitting. “I don’t get a beer?” he asked jokingly.

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, spreading his legs, “but you’re sitting here,” he added, patting the seat between his legs.

 

Jensen snorted, but walked over all the same. He sat down and stretched his legs out, settling back against Jared’s chest, his head coming to rest on Jared’s shoulder. Jared slid his arms around him, one hand sliding under the edge of Jensen’s shirt, splayed across his flat stomach.

 

“So, what’s going on baby?” Jared asked, his lips pressed firmly against Jensen’s ear. 

 

Jensen moaned and arched against Jared. “Don’t do that, or we won’t be talking out here, we’ll be fucking…”

 

Jared chuckled and pressed his lips to the side of Jensen’s neck and tightened his arms around him. “Ok, so tell me about it."

 

Jensen sighed and closed his eyes. “I never wanted to tell you about him, because – “ he paused a moment and took a deep breath. “Because I put it behind me, ya know? I didn’t want to dwell on it for the rest of my life, but not telling you isn’t working either.” Jensen swallowed. “When I was twenty and in college, my professor sort of took me under his wing. He said that I had the potential to become a really great and sought-after architect,” he shrugged. “So like I said, he took me under his wing, and eventually into his bed. I didn’t do it to get good grades, and he didn’t tell me that I had to in order to pass. We just worked together a lot, he taught me so many things, ya know? I was enthralled with him. An older, gorgeous man, showing interest in me. I mean, I’d had boyfriends before, I wasn’t some sniveling virgin or anything, but he was…he was – I don’t know, he blew my mind with the things that he taught me in and out of the bedroom. He was just this really amazing man, I was really in love with him, ya know?”

 

Jared nodded against his neck. “Yeah,” he said. When he noticed Jensen’s hesitation to go on, he tightened his hold on him even further. “Go on.”

 

“We were together for five years. I moved into his house after graduation, and we were talking about getting married, having kids and everything. But one night, I wasn’t feeling well, and Darrin wanted to go out, so I told him to go. An hour later I get this call from Christian, asking if he could come over.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared urged when Jensen paused again.

 

“He and Steve were out and saw Darrin with someone else. A woman.”

 

“God,” Jared whispered, kissing his neck. “I’m so sorry baby,” he said. “That had to be hard.”

 

Jensen nodded. “It was. It was his ex-wife. I knew that he was married before, but I never thought that he’d do that. Chris and Steve saw them in a restaurant at this hotel that he and I liked eating at. They were sitting close together, kissing, and they saw him give her a huge diamond bracelet and then go up to a room. It was really hard for him to tell me, but Chris knew that he couldn’t keep something like that quiet. When Darrin came home, I confronted him about it, and we had a massive fight and that’s when he told me that he hadn’t ever been faithful to me. That he cared, but if I wanted to be with him, this would be how it would be. That he couldn't ever be with just one person.”

 

“Wow,” Jared said, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah. Things were bad for me for a while. I stayed with my parents for about a month until Chris and Steve threatened to kill me. I was twenty-five and successful, I didn't need to be living with my parents. So they helped me find an apartment and stuff. They were there for me at the lowest part of my life, they kept me going. They helped me to not give up," Jensen smiled fondly. "But then one day, something in me changed. I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, I got my shit straight and decided that I was tired of waiting on a family to just happen. That’s when I talked to Ally and Josh, and six months later, Ally was pregnant with Brianna. After she was born, I had my house built and I put everything in me to raising my daughter.”

 

“I’m so sorry that he hurt…” then Jared stopped. It hit him. “Wait, this is about Tom, isn’t it?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

Jared pulled on Jensen's body, turning him toward himself. "You have to know that I wouldn't ever do that to you."

 

"I know that Jared, deep down, I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me. I know that you won't cheat on me, but there's a part of me that is so insecure that it could happen. When I walked in that gallery and saw how close he was standing to you, and you were smiling, he was smiling - and then you told me who he was, I just," Jensen shrugged, "I can't help how it made me feel. He's tall and gorgeous, those eyes - and he's an artist. A famous artist, and you were with him for a really long time, and it just brought up all of those feelings."

 

Jared turned Jensen's face toward him. "Do you not know how gorgeous you are? I mean, I kept flirting with you for weeks and you pretty much ignored my advances, and when I finally got the balls to ask you out and then you said yes, I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I wanted to stand up and do a dance because I was actually going out on a date with you. I wanted you from the moment that I laid eyes on you."

 

Jensen smirked. "I wanted you, too. But you have to understand that in the last five years, I've been out on a few dates, had a few one-nighters. And that was fine, I have my daughter to raise, and all of my time is focused on her, ya know? But then I meet you and you're this tall, gorgeous, sexy guy. You made me feel things that I didn't ever think that I would have wanted again, things that I thought that Darrin destroyed in me." Jensen paused a moment before continuing. "I wouldn't change my past, Jared. I wouldn't, not for one second. Because if I had stayed, I wouldn't have Brie, and I wouldn't have you, Jordan and Mikey."

 

Jared smiled and kissed him. "I love you. And I promise you that Tom is a good guy, Jen. He might regret that he and I aren't together anymore, but he knows that I love you, and he is not the type of person to interfere in a relationship. We have a business arrangement now. He's having an art show and sale at my gallery, that's it. Yes, I'll be spending time with him over the next few months, and yes he actually did ask me if it's alright to come over and see the boys."

 

Jensen stiffened in his arms. "What did you tell him?"

 

"I told him that I wanted to check with you. I know that Jordan and Mikey would love to see him because they love Tom. But if you don't want him here, then I'll tell him that it's not a good idea."

 

"No, I'm not gonna be like that. If he wants to see the boys, he should be able to see them," Jensen answered. 

 

"Are you sure? I don't want him coming into our house and making you uncomfortable. I wouldn't ever want to do that to you, Jen."

 

"It's ok, really."

 

Jared kissed him on the side of his neck. "Alright, we need to get to bed. Big day tomorrow," he said, maneuvering Jensen off of the lounge, Jared following.

 

"Yeah, Brie is excited as hell about going to school. Me, on the other hand..." Jensen groaned.

 

"You know she'll be fine. And she has her two big brothers to look out for her!" Jared grinned. 

 

"I know, I know..." 

 

They went inside the house and were walking down the hallway. "Do you think that the teacher would mind if I sat outside the window and watched?" Jensen asked.

 

Jared chuckled. "No, because that wouldn't be creepy at allllll..."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks later, at approximately 1pm

 

 

Jensen was on the job site when his cell started to vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and frowned. It was the kids’ school.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mr. Ackles?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mr. Ackles, this is Melissa Jones. I’m the secretary at Grayhill Elementary. We’ve had an incident at school.”

 

Jensen was already pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading to his car. “What sort of incident?”

 

“Sir, it seems that Brianna has been involved in a fight on the playground during recess.”

 

“A fight?” he asked disbelievingly. “I’m sorry, I just don’t believe that. Are you sure that…”

 

“Sir, I’m sorry, but there was a teacher across the playground who witnessed it from the time it started until she broke it up. Um, sir – it’s on the documentation that you are also to be contacted in the case of an emergency situation when we can’t reach Mr. Padalecki?”

 

“Yes, were the boys involved, too?”

 

“Yes sir. I’ve tried calling Mr. Padalecki a few times and there is no answer on his phone.”

 

“I’m on my way, and I’ll try calling Jared myself.”

 

Jensen didn’t have any luck getting ahold of Jared either by the time that he reached the school. He walked inside and into the office and found five crying children. Three of them were his.

 

“Daddy!” Brianna screeched along with “Jensen!” from Jordan and Mikey, and all three children simultaneously ran to him.

 

Jensen bent and enveloped his children and hugged them close.

 

“What’s going on kids? Were you really fighting?” he asked.

 

“Brianna wasn’t,” Jordan started. “Alex an Brandon were being mean to her because she has two daddies and no mommy – and then Brandon pushed her and she fell down. We told them to quit, and then Alex pushed Mikey, an’ I pushed him back – and then…” Jordan started sniffing, “then we got into a fight.”

 

Jensen’s jaw tensed. He hugged his kids again and told them to sit down and behave and went to the desk. “I want to speak to the principal,” he demanded.

 

“Yes sir. He’s waiting on you now. The other children’s parents are already in the room.

 

Jensen barged into the room and took in the angry, set faces of the man and woman sitting in the office across from the principal. “I’m Jensen Ackles, Brianna, Jordan and Michael’s father.”

 

“Have a seat, Mr. Ackles,” the principal directed.

 

“No thank you. I just want to know what is going to be done about two boys picking on a kindergarten girl, teasing her because she has two fathers and no mother, and actually pushing her to the ground.”

 

The father of the two boys stood up, face snarling. “Is that what they told you?”

 

“Yes, it is. And I believe them.”

 

The man laughed. “Children lie Mr. Ackles, the sooner that you figure that out, the better off you’ll be.”

 

“Oh, they lie do they? What did your children say then?”

 

The man looked angry and his eyes were narrowed, fists clenched.

 

Jensen turned back to the principal. “What is going to be done?”

 

“Well, Miss Parsons actually witnessed the arguing, and Alex and Brandon were in fact teasing her about not having a mother. She was heading over that way when they pushed Brianna down and Jordan and Michael stepped in. Now, this school will not tolerate fighting in any sense. Alex and Brandon have been suspended for two weeks and Jordan and Michael for a week. We are not taking any action with Brianna as she didn’t participate.”

 

“Are you serious? You’re suspending my boys because they were protecting their sister?” Jensen asked hotly at the same time that the other boy’s father started to complain.

 

The principal held up his hands. "I'm sorry that you are upset by this decision...but I stand by it one-hundred percent. I will not tolerate fighting in my school. It doesn't matter who started it or who ended it. It won't be tolerated."

 

Jensen growled out a sigh and stiffened his posture. "Is that all?"

 

The principal sighed. "Mr. Ackles, I don't think that you understand...fighting should..."

 

Jensen raised his hands. "I will not punish my children for standing up for their sister when she is being bullied by two boys who are older and much bigger than she. Period. Don't worry, you won't have to tolerate anything much longer. I will have them put into a private school where teachers and principals understand who needs to be punished for what, and how to appropriately punish those that are actually guilty of something. My children will no longer be a concern of yours!"

 

And with that said, Jensen turned and left the room, collected his children and headed home.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Six hours later

 

 

Jared opened the door to Jensen's home, having finally received a text telling him that everyone was there.

 

He walked into the house, followed by Tom.

 

Jensen was sitting on the couch, hastily flipping through a magazine.

 

"Hey babe," Jared smiled.

 

Jensen looked up and frowned. "Tonight is not a good night for this," he said closing the magazine and throwing it on the coffee table.

 

"A good night for what?" Jared frowned.

 

"That!" Jensen said pointing to Tom. "We have family business to discuss, and we do not need company right now. But of course you would know that if you would have bothered to have your telephone on today."

 

Jared raised his eyebrows, "What in the hell are you talking about Jen?"

 

Jensen sighed and turned to Tom, "Look, I don't mean to be a dick to you, but you should really go. We have an important family matter to discuss and don't really need a third wheel around."

 

Tom was slightly taken aback, but didn't say anything.

 

Jared, however, looked pissed. "What the fuck is your problem today?" he asked hotly.

 

"Um, I'm gonna go. I'll call a cab," Tom said thumbing over his shoulder.

 

"No, you came here to see the boys, and you're gonna see them," Jared said.

 

"No, he's not. We need to talk," Jensen said tersely.

 

Jared sighed and turned on him. "What is your problem?"

 

"Well fuck, Jared! I don't know! The fact that our children got into a fight at school today with two other kids! The fact that the school tried to call you for over an hour and couldn't reach you...the fact that Jordan and Mikey were both suspended from school for a week for defending their sister from bullies...and to top it all off, I pulled them from public school and need to talk to you about what to do with them for private schooling!!!"

 

Jared looked stunned. He didn't really know what to say.

 

"I'm gonna go," Tom said again. "Jensen, it was nice to see you again. Maybe we can set up another time for me to see the boys..."

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry Tom. I'll call you tomorrow."

 

After Tom left, Jared went downstairs where the boys were in the basement playing video games. He hugged them both and spent quite a bit of time explaining to them that he was glad that they didn't let a bully beat up their sister, but that they shouldn't have gotten into a fight. That they should have told a teacher and let them deal with it.

 

He didn't really like telling them that. He would have rather high-fived them and said "good job", but that would be counter-productive.

 

He finally left them to their playing and came back upstairs to face his pissed-off fiancé...wondering the whole time if he would listen to his explanation....or jump to conclusions.

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was sitting on the couch when Jared got upstairs. "Where's Brie?" he asked.

 

"Next door, playing with Amanda," Jensen answered sharply.

 

"So, are we gonna have a fight, or talk about this like adults?" Jared asked, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Jensen looked up and glared, jaw clenched. "Where were you all day?" 

 

"First with Tom and his lawyer. We had to talk about what percentage of the sales I would get, papers had to be drawn up, then taken to Ted, my lawyer, for him to look over. Then Ted, Tom and I had lunch. I left my phone at the gallery, that's why I didn't answer it. I wasn't shacked up in some hotel fucking Tom, if that's what you think," Jared said hotly.

 

"Fuck you, Jared!" Jensen snarled, "that is not why I'm pissed," he said, getting to his feet.

 

"Yes it is, and you know it! Fucking Christ, Jensen, I don't know what else to do to make you understand that I'm in love with you!" Jared punctuated the word you with a slight poke to Jensen's shoulder, which Jensen smacked away. 

 

"How was I supposed to know that some brat ass little boys were gonna pick on our daughter? Huh? And that Jordan and Mikey would get into a fight with them? I didn't leave my fucking phone at the gallery on purpose, Jensen. It was a mistake. I was in my office, Tina needed me in the main showroom for something and while I was out there, Tom came in with his lawyer and we left. It’s not a conspiracy."

 

Jared's voice was raised, close to yelling. "Now, I understand that it's irritating when you keep calling someone and they don't answer the phone. And if you remember correctly, that is exactly what happened three weeks ago when you were on site at that fucking mall downtown and I needed to talk to you. I fucking called you for over four hours. Did I go fucking retarded jealous when you didn't answer? No! Did I get all pissy when you told me that you forgot your phone in the car? No!"

 

"Daddy?" Jordan said from behind him.

 

Jared turned around and saw both of his boys standing behind him looking scared and red eyed.

 

"Hey boys," Jared said in an even tone.

 

"Are you and Jensen fighting?" Mikey asked.

 

Jared sighed and sat down on the couch. "C'mere," he said patting his lap. Both boys crawled up on either side of him, sitting partly on Jared and partly on the couch. "Sometimes adults argue about things, and when we do, we kinda raise our voices. Did I scare you?"

 

Jordan, who had his head buried against Jared's chest, nodded.

 

"Mikey?" Jared prodded.

 

"Yeah, a little," then he turned and looked at Jensen. "Jensen I'm sorry that you're mad at Daddy for me and Jordan getting into a fight,” he said as big fat tears started to fall.

 

Jensen.Felt.Like.A.Dick.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he said, sitting down beside Jared. “You should protect her, she’s your sister. I’m really proud of you both for standing up for her and not letting two boys hurt her, but I also agree with your daddy that maybe next time, call out for a teacher to help, ok?”

 

“If you’re not mad at us or at Daddy, then why are you fighting?” Mikey asked in a sniffle.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and sighed long and slow. “Well, like Daddy said, sometimes adults fight about grown up things. It’s not about you or Jordan, ok?”

 

Mikey nodded and put his arms around Jensen’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I love you,” he said, still sniffling against Jensen’s neck. 

 

Jensen tightened his arms around the small boy and hugged him back. “I love you too. And I’m sorry that were upset that me and Daddy were arguing, ok?”

 

Jensen let him go and Mikey scrambled across the couch to Jared’s lap and hugged him just as Jordan hopped down and headed for Jensen. 

 

“Sorry to you too, kiddo,” Jensen said, enveloping Jordan in his arms. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Jordan said.

 

Both boys hugged their father and gave him kisses. “Why don’t you two head back downstairs and blow up that air mattress? Do you remember how to do that?” Jared asked. 

 

Both boys nodded. “Ok, I’ll go grab some pajamas for you, and y’all get the bed ready and you can watch a movie, ok?”

 

“Can we watch whatever we want?” Jordan asked, bouncing in place.

 

“Almost anything. Go on down and pick out a few that you want to watch and we’ll pick one, ‘k?”

 

“’K,” both boys answered, heading toward the basement door.

 

Jared got up off of the couch and walked past Jensen. Jensen reached up and grabbed Jared’s hand. “Jay? I’m sorry…”

 

Jared sighed, frustrated, nodded and started to walk again. 

 

“Hey,” Jensen said, not letting go. “I love you and I really am sorry, Jared.”

 

Jared leaned down and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s. “I love you too. I just wish that you would learn to trust me, Jen. It really hurts me that you don’t.” He pulled away and headed upstairs to fetch the boys some pjs.

 

~

 

Close to forty-five minutes later, Jared was back upstairs and sitting beside Jensen on the couch, his back facing the arm of it, sitting sideways facing Jensen. “So…we gonna keep our voices down this time?” he said almost playfully. Almost.

 

Jensen offered a lazy smile and nodded. “I hate that all we’ve done lately is argue. I don’t want to do it anymore, Jay. I don’t. But…” Jensen shrugged. “I just – he makes me so uncomfortable. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It really isn’t. But I – “

 

“Jen, if you’re accusatory toward me like you were earlier, that means that you don’t trust me, and quite honestly, I can’t live like that. I’m not saying that I want to break up, because I don’t. I don’t know what I would do without you and Brianna in my life. But you have to figure out somehow that I’m not Darrin. I’m not going to cheat on you. I couldn’t do that. Not ever. And especially not with Tom.”

 

“Why especially not with Tom?” Jensen frowned. “What happened?”

 

“Tom never trusted me in our relationship. He constantly accused me of things that I didn’t do. I stayed because I loved him, but after three years of constant verbal attacks, I left him. He begged me to come back a few times, and said that he’d go get help. He wouldn’t go and wouldn’t go. Finally he gave up on pursuing me. He eventually went into therapy because he knew that he’d just do it to the next guy…and that’s when he met Mike.”

 

“Who’s Mike?”

 

“His husband,” Jared said flatly, his eyebrows raised.

 

Jensen swallowed thickly. “God Jared…I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry that I’m so insecure in relationships, I’m sorry that – that…”

 

“You don’t really trust me,” Jared finished.

 

“Jared…”

 

“Be honest with me, Jen,” Jared said, shaking his head. “Be honest with yourself. Just tell me.” 

 

“I’m sorry…” Jensen whispered.

 

Jared swallowed, nodded and closed his eyes. “Well, thanks for not lying anymore,” he said, his tone clipped off and harsh.

 

“Part of me knows that you wouldn’t hurt me. I really know that, but I’m – I’m just…you don’t have any idea what I went through, Jay. I’m so afraid that it’ll happen again,” Jensen said with a slight shake in his voice. “I love you so much, so much more than I have loved anyone other than our kids, and if something happened like that, I’d – I’d…”

 

Jared sighed. “Jen, you’re gonna have to get over this. I won’t subject our kids to that kind of upbringing. The constant arguing, the verbal attacks. I won’t.”

 

“I know, and I don’t want that either Jared,” Jensen said quietly.

 

“Come here,” Jared said, opening his arms. Jensen snorted when Jared patted his lap. “What?” Jared said playfully. “You didn’t mind sitting on my lap a few nights ago.”

 

“Yeah, but that was….” Jensen bent his head and looked toward the downstairs area, making sure that no little ears were around. “Fucking…that’s a little different than me just sitting in your lap.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Jared said and scooted up to his knees and straddled Jensen’s lap facing him, their faces only inches apart. Jared reached up and cupped Jensen’s face with both of his hands. “I love you Jen. I love you so much that I want to marry you – I’m talking tuxes, a huge church and our families there. And a big honeymoon in the tropics somewhere – I want all that sappy shit. I want to have another baby with you. I want to grow old and sit on the back porch of our house and have it covered with grandchildren. And I swear to you that I wouldn’t ever break our vows. Not ever. And I promise you that even if I fall out of love with you, I won’t cheat on you. I’ll leave first. But you don’t have to worry about that, because that’s not gonna happen. I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else. Do you understand me?” he asked, shaking Jensen’s head slightly.

 

Jensen’s eyes glazed over slightly and he nodded. A single tear spilled over the edge, clinging to his long lashes. Jared swiped his thumb over the tear and wiped it away. “When you said yes to me Jen, it was forever. I’m not going anywhere, you got that?”

 

“Got it,” Jensen whispered and then surged forward to kiss him long and slow.

 

The front door opened and Brianna bounded in the door. “Daddy, Mrs. Thompson…” then she stopped talking and frowned at them. “What are you doing?” she asked sternly, arms folded across her chest at the sight before her.

 

Jensen chuckled, and Jared moved off of his lap. “I was just giving Daddy a hug, why?”

 

Brianna’s frown tightened. “Nobody sits on my daddy’s lap but me,” she informed.

 

“Brie, watch the attitude,” Jensen warned. “Now, what about Mrs. Thompson?”

 

Brianna stood there a moment eyeballing them both and then sighed. “She wants to talk to you, she’s in the hallway.”

 

“Alright, why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for a bath. Daddy will be up in a few minutes, ok?”

 

“You said that I don’t have to go to school tomorrow, why do I have to take a bath?” she questioned.

 

Jensen grumbled a sigh. “Ok, go get ready for bed, then.”

 

She frowned again, but started up the stairs as Jensen headed into the hallway to see what Mrs. Thompson wanted.

 

~

 

Jensen went upstairs and turned the corner into Brianna’s room and found Jared sitting on the bed reading her a story. He leaned against the doorway and listened to his fiancé as he read one of her favorite “Princess” stories and had to hold back a giggle as Jared pitched his voice high as he read the girls part in the story.

 

Brianna was already fighting sleep. Her eyes would flutter closed and open again, only to shut almost immediately.

 

Jared put the book down and bent to kiss her forehead, “Love you babygirl,” he whispered.

 

”Love you DD,” she said turning on her side and snuggling with her teddy.

 

Jared stood and pulled the covers up and around her, then turned and startled at seeing Jensen. “Shit Jen, you scared the crap out of me!” he said, clutching his chest.

 

“Sorry,” he said, passing Jared and sliding his hand across his stomach. Jensen bent his head and kissed his daughter. “I love you…”

 

Brianna turned her head. “Night Daddy, love you…” and fell back asleep instantly.

 

~

 

“What did Mrs. Whatsherface want?” Jared asked, pulling off his jeans as Jensen closed their bedroom door.

 

“She was telling me about the school that Amanda attends. It’s a private school, and they have a really good academic schedule and she’s really pleased with the teachers and principal there. She said that Amanda is excelling at everything already. I know that our kids are really smart. I think that we should look into it.”

 

“How’d she find out?”

 

“Brie told her that I pulled them out of school. You know her, she’s just like Jordan, tells everyone your business,” he said with a laugh. “You sure you wanna have another one?” he grinned.

 

Jared took two steps forward and pulled him against his body. “Yeah, and I think we should start checking into it now, so that maybe after we’re married, we can move on with getting appointments and everything.”

 

“I’ll see if Ally and Josh have some time so we can go talk to them,” Jensen smiled.

 

“Um…how are we gonna do this? I mean, me, you? Who? Not that it matters, because to me, Brie is as much mine as she is yours and I know you feel the same way with the boys…but I was just wondering.”

 

Jensen leaned completely against Jared’s body and kissed him. “We can talk about that later, k?” he whispered against his lips, surging forward again. “I’m so sorry, Jay…I hope that you know that I wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt you, and I do trust you. I’m so sorry…”

 

“Shhhh,” Jared breathed against him. “It’s ok, baby.” And then he backed Jensen to the bed 

 

Jensen stretched out on the bed as Jared crawled on top of him. Jared ran the backs of his fingers down Jensen’s face and smiled. He lowered his head and took Jensen’s mouth in a slow, lingering kiss, their tongues twisting and twirling around the other.

 

Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth and slid his hands down his back, his fingernails digging against the smooth expanse of skin all the way to Jared’s ass. Jensen slid his fingers just under the waistband of Jared’s underwear, then lower, to squeeze Jared’s ass.

 

Jared rocked his hips, their cocks rubbing together through the thin material between their bodies. 

 

“Uhh, Jay,” Jensen whimpered.

 

Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s body, fingers hooking inside the edge of his boxers, pulling as he too, went down Jensen’s body, his lips leaving a wet trail across Jensen’s chest and abdomen.

 

Jensen reached down and threaded his fingers through Jared’s hair, his fingernails lightly scratching across his scalp as Jared licked and sucked the tender flesh at his groin.

 

Jared got to his knees and pulled Jensen’s underwear off and grinned when Jensen opened his legs wide, his cock fully erect and leaking onto his stomach.

 

Jared pushed his own underwear down his lean hips, lifting one knee at a time off of the bed to rid himself of them. He slid his hands up the insides of Jensen’s thighs as he started to lay down, his right hand sliding across Jensen’s knee and coming around the back and lifting it up and around his own waist.

 

He canted his hips, rocking down against Jensen’s body, the friction burning an ache for need-more-now through their bodies.

 

“Jay – God…” Jensen moaned, back arching up, his head turning to the side and pressing into the pillow.

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s face front and center, his thumb sliding across his full bottom lip. “God Jen, you’re so beautiful. So perfect,” he whispered. Then he leaned down, capturing his lips once again, kissing him slow and thorough. He trailed gentle kisses down his chin to his neck, lapping at the skin as if it were honey. Jared licked and sucked until the skin turned purple, marking him.

 

He skimmed his fingertips slowly down Jensen’s chest, lips following, down and back up, over and over again. Jared slid slowly up and began to suck on Jensen’s nipples until hard peaks formed and he was writhing beneath him. 

 

Jared got to his hands and knees, body straddling Jensen completely. “Turn over for me baby,” he said in a low and dusky tone, his voice dripping with lust.

 

Jensen turned onto his stomach and Jared began to worship his back with his lips and tongue. Moving lower and lower, his mouth slid across the crack of Jensen’s ass. He pulled him apart and licked across his hole, his tongue wiggling against the puckered knot.

 

Jensen started fucking down into the mattress, his body moving on instinct. 

 

Jared pulled away. “Stay still,” he whispered, then nipped at his ass cheek, leaving a red mark behind.

 

Jensen went still, and Jared went back down.

 

Ten minutes later, Jensen was rimmed out boneless and stupid, coming hard with only the touch of Jared’s tongue.

 

Jared slid his arm around him, pulling him up as his other hand stayed splayed out between Jensen’s shoulder blades, making it clear to Jensen that he wanted the top half of his body flat on the bed, ass up. 

 

Jared pushed inside him, nice and slow. Sure, Jensen was relaxed from an awesome orgasm, and fanfuckingtastic rimming, but Jared had a huge cock and wouldn’t hurt him for anything in the world.

 

Jensen reached back with his left hand grasping Jared’s ass. “Come on, Jay…God, need to feel you…” he whimpered, pulling Jared forward hard, his cock plunging inside.

 

Jared chuckled, pulled Jensen up on all fours, steadied his hands on Jensen’s hips and began pulling him back on his cock. The wet slap of Jensen’s thighs on Jared’s filled the room.

 

“Guhh…Jesus, fuck!” Jensen groaned as Jared’s dick slid over the wondrous little spot inside him on almost every thrust.

 

Bursts of pleasure tingled from Jensen’s toes to his forehead, his cock trying valiantly to stiffen after coming so hard only minutes before.

 

Jared’s thrusts got harder and harder as his own orgasm began to build, so much emotion between them in the few short hours causing his pleasure to rush forward quickly. “God Jen…gonna – I’m gonna…” he grunted as he reached around, taking Jensen in hand and stroking him.

 

“Christ! Fuck me!” Jensen called out, his body shaking as his cock filled painfully.

 

Jared laughed low and husky. “I thought I was,” he ground out as his cock slammed against Jensen’s sweet spot. 

 

Stars burst across Jensen’s eyes as his cock exploded over Jared’s hand and the bed beneath him. He shook helplessly as waves and waves of dizzying pleasure rendered him unconscious just as Jared gave one more shuddering thrust and filled him, his cock pulsing load after load of creamy hot moisture deep inside him.

 

~

 

"Jen? Open your eyes babe," Jared said quietly as he stroked his face lightly. "Come on baby."

 

Jensen slowly opened his eyes. "Wo..." he said drowsily. "Wow!" he said looking up at Jared.

 

Jared grinned brightly. "That's two for Padalecki!" he said, wagging his eyebrows.

 

"Don't go getting all high and mighty on me you fucker," Jensen said, turning onto his side and looking at Jared. "I fell asleep."

 

Jared grinned even brighter, if that was even possible, "Suuuure, keep telling yourself that!"

 

Jensen leaned forward and gave him a gentle peck. "Jay, I want you to do something for me."

 

"You mean other than fuck you so good you faint?"

 

Jensen reached out and grabbed his nipple, twisting it.

 

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! What?" Jared asked, pushing his hand away.

 

"I want you to invite Tom and uh....his husband," Jensen said, snapping his fingers. "Uhhhh..."

 

"Mike."

 

"Yeah, Mike. I want you to invite them to dinner tomorrow night. I'd like the chance to explain myself to Tom and apologize. And I know you said that he's really looking forward to seeing the boys."

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

 

"I trust you Jay. It wasn't ever about you...not really."

 

Jared pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "Get some sleep."

 

"Love you," Jensen whispered.

 

"Love you too."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The doorbell rang promptly at eight. Jared greeted their guests and ushered them inside. Both the boys were excited to see Tom and meet Mike.

 

Brianna didn't take long to warm up to either man, grinning from ear to ear when Mike told her how pretty she was and that he bet every Princess in the world was jealous of her.

 

Mike was helping Jared cut up the massive rack of lamb when Jensen approached Tom. "Hey, you have a second?"

 

"Sure," Tom said, turning to face him.

 

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry man, I completely understand."

 

"Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse it. I know that you and Jared are the past. I just love him so much and when his gorgeous ex swept into town," Jensen shrugged, "I got really jealous and worried and...it was stupid. I trust Jared. Completely. That being said, you didn't deserve how I treated you, and I'm sorry."

 

Tom smiled and nodded. They shook hands, and then Jensen pulled him close. "But, just for the record, I'm an architect. I build really huge, tall buildings for a living. Some of them have really thick walls and very deep concrete. I know where to hide a body if you ever did happen to make advances on him. Nobody would ever find you."

 

Tom looked at Jensen, eyebrows raised. Then he smiled, turned and looked at Mike, his heart swelling with the love he felt for his husband. Then he turned back toward Jensen. "I know just how you feel, man."

 

Both of them smiled and headed toward the dining room table for dinner.

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Six weeks had passed since the night Jared and Jensen had Tom and Mike over for dinner. They’d spent one night a week having dinner together since then, and Jensen was quite fond of Tom and Mike.

 

The kids were in enrolled in a private school and all three were enjoying it. It was a little hard at first, because there were school uniforms that they had to wear, and on the first morning Jensen had snotted coffee through his nose when Mikey announced that he looked like a ‘dick’ in the uniform. Jensen was barely able to turn his head in time so that Mikey didn’t see him laughing.

 

Jared fussed at him for saying such a bad word, and Mikey's response got him soap in the mouth. He’d told Jared that he looked like a dick, too.

 

Plans were moving full-steam-ahead for the wedding; it was in 4 very short weeks. And tonight was the big night at the art gallery. 

 

“Jay! Come on! We’re gonna be late!” Jensen yelled.

 

“Leave it, who gives a fuck if you’re late,” Chris said as he held Austin in his arms, rocking back and forth.

 

“Pop! Uncle Chris said a bad word!” Jordan said with his hands in fists, perched on his hips. Both he and Mikey started calling Jensen Pop all on their own, and it made Jensen’s heart swell every time he heard it.

 

Jensen squatted down to Jordan’s level and tugged on his shirt. “Well, Uncle Chris is a grown up, and he’s allowed to say things like that if he wants to, even if,” Jensen said with glaring eyes, looking up at Chris, “it is rude!”

 

“Are you gonna wash his mouth out with soap?” Jordan inquired.

 

Chris snorted. “I’d like to see him try!”

 

Jensen stood up and looked at his friend. “You know that Austin’s first word is gonna be the F word, don’t you?”

 

“No it won’t,” Steve said, walking up behind them, “'cause Chris is really gonna start watching what he says, aren’t you babe?” he asked with a light smack to his lover's back.

 

Chris rolled his eyes and made a growly sound as he walked away. Jensen looked over at Steve. “You know he’s never gonna stop cussing, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know. Guess it’s a good thing I love him so much, huh?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Jared said bounding down the stairs. “I’m ready, you ready?” he asked, looking at Jensen.

 

“Babe, I’ve been ready for thirty minutes,” Jensen said then lifted up on his toes to press a quick kiss to Jared’s lips.

 

“Sorry, I’m just really nervous. If tonight doesn’t go well, I’m forever screwed in the art world, Jen. I feel like I’m gonna puke!” Jared said, his body swaying slightly.

 

“It’s gonna be fine. You are an amazing artist, and your gallery was designed by the best freaking architect out there,” he said with a grin. “Tom is also an amazing artist and people are gonna be buying shit left and right.”

 

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into showcasing my own work, too…seriously, Jen…I’m famous around here…not Internationally like Tom is. What was I thinking?”

 

“You’re famous more than just around here, Jared, and you know it. Now will you quit freaking out? It’s gonna be fine!”

 

“But this will be International exposure, Jen. What if someone tells me that I suck? Huh? What then?”

 

“Do you suck as an artist?”

 

Jared looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets like a bashful child. “I dunno…”

 

“Well, I can tell you for certain that you do not suck. You are an amazing artist. Your paintings and other stuff sell for remarkable prices and if one of those stuffy fuckwad’s from overseas says that you suck, I’ll stick my foot up their ass! Now, let’s get in the limo and go!”

 

“I hate wearing tuxes,” Jared grumbled walking toward the door.

 

“Yeah, well get over it sparky. Besides, you look hot. And you’ll be wearing another one in about four weeks!” Jensen smiled as he smacked Jared on the ass.

 

~

 

Jared wouldn’t quit fidgeting in the limo. His leg would bounce of it’s own accord, causing Jensen to reach over and put his hand on it to make it stop. “Would you relax?”

 

“I caaaaaaaaaan’t!” Jared whined.

 

So Jensen did the only thing that he knew to do to help his fiancé relax. He blew him on the way to the gallery.

 

~

 

Jared was yanking the zipper up on his pants and trying to buckle his belt at the same time. “I can’t believe you did that!” he said in an almost grumpy tone. “Christ Jen, do I have come stains on my pants?”

 

“Nope,” Jensen grinned and leaned over and licked his ear. “I drank it all down, baby!” he added with a chuckle. “And besides, I didn’t hear you complaining when your dick was in my mouth, all I heard was, 'oh God Jensen – baby – yeah…like thaaaaaat…' Jensen said in a breathy, panting voice.

 

Jared glared at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“Just…we’re almost there. What if – what if I don’t get my pants up, and someone opens the door? They’ll know what we were doing!”

 

“So?”

 

“So? Jensen - really?”

 

“You’re my fiancé. I like having sex with you. You were uptight…” Jensen said with a shrug, “and now you’re not. Fuck whoever doesn’t like it, I don’t care!”

 

“Oh, so you’d be fine with the papers saying that ‘Mr. Padalecki got out of the limo doing up his slacks…’ and having your family know that we were fucking in here beforehand?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Jared, I’m pretty sure that my parents know that we have sex,” he said in a playful tone. “And besides, look--we’re here and your pants are all zipped, your belt is done up – and no come stains. It’s all good.”

 

“You’re soooo getting it tonight…” Jared said just as the limo door opened.

 

“Promises, promises!”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Hours later Jensen fell into the limo -- well, after being pushed in by Jared, who crawled in on top of him, carrying a bottle of open champagne. Jensen was a little tired and a little drunk, and Jared? Jared was a lot drunk…and apparently horny.

 

The gallery show and sale had been a massive success. Both Tom and Jared sold several of their paintings and both were confident that they would be receiving rave reviews in magazines and the newspaper.

 

The four of them had cracked open a bottle of champagne when the gallery closed, then another and another and another after that. When Jared and Tom started in on a bottle of Chivas, Jensen and Mike declared it time to go. So now, here was Jensen in the back of a limo with a very handsy, horny and drunk fiancé who was all over him.

 

"Mmmmm," Jared said, licking and biting across Jensen's neck...."you are my favorite flavor."

 

Jensen tried to push Jared off of him a few times with the excuse that the ride home would not be enough time to have sex in the limo…a blowjob, sure, but full on sex - no.

 

"Want you, Jen..." Jared growled with a particularly long roll of his hips, his huge, hard dick rubbing against Jensen's just as interested one. "Call Steve...ask them to stay all night," Jared licked across Jensen's ear, his tongue darting inside and down along the shell, "and watch the kids..." Jared said, sliding down Jensen’s body.

 

Jensen dug his cell out of his back pocket and dialed.

 

"Hey," someone said into the phone, clearly still awake even though it was close to two a.m.

 

"St-- uh, God - " Jensen groaned just as Jared started mouthing his cock through his pants, lips and teeth nipping lightly at the growing bulge. "Steve?"

 

"Noooo," the voice said unamused.

 

"Ch-Ch..Christ! Chris?"

 

"Are you fucking calling me while you two are fucking?" Chris growled into the phone.

 

"No," Jensen said pointedly and pushed Jared into a sitting position. But Jared, determined not to be deterred from his agenda, reached over and started rubbing his hand up and down Jensen's crotch and attached his mouth to his ear. "Fuck...shit...uh, Chris, can you and Steve stay the night? We're kinda wasted and are gonna get a – uhhh fucking Christ!" Jensen cried out when Jared gave Jensen's cock a squeeze through his pants, "hotel room."

 

"Jen, get off the phone baby...wanna stick my fat cock so deep inside you..." Jared moaned into his neck....right by the phone. Jared started to lick, suck and bite the beginnings of what would be a massive hickey in the morning.

 

"Yes! Ok, fine! We’ll stay, but just so you know, we're fucking in your bed!" Christian told him.

 

"Don...don't care as - as...." Jensen whimpered as Jared lowered his head and started to huff and mouth against his pant-covered erection again..."just change the fucking sheets!"

 

Then the cell went dead.

 

~

 

Jensen was the least drunk of the two, and made Jared stand by the elevators in the lobby because he knew that he would continue to molest him at the counter if he let him stand there with him.

 

Jensen walked slowly across the floor toward Jared, his cock still painfully hard in his pants, and pushed the up button on the elevator. "Penthouse suite..." he said. "Hot tub, champagne and a big bed," he said, kissing Jared's lips.

 

"Mmmmm," Jared said, slipping his hands to Jensen's waist. "Gonna fuck you, Jen..." he said against his lips, "in the hot tub, out on the balcony, in the bed and then maybe up against the wall outside the door so that everyone can see how fucking hot you are, baby..."

 

A man beside them cleared his throat . They both turned to look at an elderly couple. The man's face was set, stern and pissed off, but the lady was smiling.

 

"Sorry," Jensen said, turning red. Jared just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jensen, his chest to Jensen's back, and pressed his lips to Jensen's neck.

 

"Oh don't worry about it dear..." the old lady said, grinning from ear to ear. "He's just pissed off because he hasn't gotten a hardon since 1957..."

 

Jensen snorted and looked away. Jared burst out laughing.

 

The old man made a loud, disgruntled sound and walked away toward the doors, heading back outside. His wife scoffed and waved him off.

 

Jared bent down and whispered. "You know they make pills for that..."

 

She blushed and giggled, turning to go after her husband just as Jensen dragged Jared into the elevator.

 

Jared slammed him up against the wall and grabbed his left leg, dragging it up his body to his waist. He latched his mouth onto Jensen’s neck at the same spot where he licked and sucked in the limo.

 

Jensen sucked hissed through clenched teeth…that spot hurt. It hurt like a bitch, but it also felt so fucking good that he didn’t want Jared to stop – not for one single minute. "God...so good," Jensen crooned, tightening his leg around Jared's waist and drawing the other off of the floor, wrapping it around Jared's waist.

 

Jared started a slow roll of his hips, long drawn out undulations, fucking against Jensen’s body. 

 

“Fuck…” Jensen groaned, his voice low and gravelly. Jared continued to bite and suck on Jensen’s neck as his body moved in waves against him.

 

Jensen’s hands scrabbled across Jared’s back, his fingernails digging against the tux jacket as his orgasm neared. Jared had him on edge in the limo – he knew that he wasn’t going to last very long. “Jayjayjay…” he groaned and slid his hands up into Jared’s messy locks. He tightened his fingers as his body started to move uncontrollably on instinct, fucking hard against Jared’s just-as-wildly moving body.

 

The bell on the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing their floor. Jared moved away from the wall and made his way out of the elevator, still sucking on Jensen’s neck, Jensen’s legs still wrapped around him.

 

Jared pressed Jensen up against the wall by the elevator doors and pushed at his legs, moving them down to the floor. Jared dropped to his knees and started to pull open his pants. 

 

“Whoa, Jared, no!” Jensen said, fighting him, their hands tangled together. “Jared!” Jensen practically yelled.

 

Jared looked up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire. “What?” he asked innocently.

 

“They have cameras in the hallways…we can’t…”

 

Jared chuckled and stood slowly, finally pressing him against the wall. “They have cameras in the elevators…” he said against Jensen’s lips, “but you didn’t mind it then.”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly, only slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat and pulled the keycard out of his jacket pocket. “Room?”

 

Jared kissed him quickly. “Yeah…like, yesterday!”

 

~

 

They took less than ten seconds to rip their clothes from their bodies and make their way into the huge bedroom.

 

They fell in a tangle onto the bed, Jared rolling them until he was on top, his mouth latched to Jensen’s, his hands roaming his lithe body. 

 

“God,” Jared whispered, “I love your body. It’s so amazing, baby,” he said, his breath ghosting across Jensen’s neck in hot puffs as he slid slowly down.

 

Jared’s lips pressed against the hollow between Jensen’s nipples, hands tugging at him, nudging him to turn over as Jared slid to his side.

 

Jensen allowed himself to be turned, stomach coming to rest on the plush bed, his face snuggling against the pillow. Jared kissed the back of his neck in slow, teasing presses as his fingers fluttered softly down Jensen’s back, the light touches causing goosebumps to skitter across his flesh, his body shaking in anticipation of whatever Jared was planning to do to him.

 

Jared trailed kisses down Jensen’s neck to the space between his shoulder blades, his fingers skimming the small of Jensen’s back.

 

He kissed down his spine, lips playing in the dip above his ass for several minutes as his fingers toyed along his crack, slowly drifting up and down with the barest of touches. “Gonna make you come so hard,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s body, lips sliding across the supple flesh of one of his ass cheeks before nipping at the tender, soft globe – his teeth capturing flesh between them.

 

Jensen’s entire body shook from the bite, followed by a groan and the involuntary spreading of his legs.

 

Jared chuckled. “You like that, huh?” he asked. “You like it when I bite you? Mark you?” 

 

“Nuhhh…” Jensen replied.

 

Jared took that as a yes and moved to his other cheek, mouthing, teeth worrying against thin skin, but not biting. Yet.

 

He skimmed two of his fingers between Jensen’s ass, fingertips grazing his puckered knot, feeling the muscle quiver as he circled it. “Mmmm,” Jared moaned. “You can’t wait, can you?” he asked him. “You can’t wait to have me buried balls-deep in your ass…feel me fucking you open with my cock.”

 

Jensen gave a precursory shove back, trying to get Jared’s finger inside him. That’s when Jared bit down, his teeth grinding down into Jensen's skin, marking his pale flesh.

 

“God, nuhhh – fuck me, Jared. Want to feel you, need it. Want you in me, come on!” Jensen begged.

 

They’d always talked during sex, telling each other what they wanted, or asking for something specific, but never like this. And it was turning Jensen fucking on.

 

“Talk to me, Jay,” he groaned as Jared continued to tease his hole, his lips kissing and sucking the bite on his ass.

 

“Mmmm…you like that, too?” Jared asked huskily. “You like me talking dirty to you?”

 

“Y-ye - yeah, God yeah…”

 

Jared traced his finger around his asshole, then zig-zagged it lower to brush at the small track of skin from his hole to his balls.

 

Jared moved between his legs, pushing them further apart and rubbed his index finger across his hole. “How do you want it, Jen?” he asked. “Slow and sensual?” he rasped, bending down and licking the knot, “or fast and hard?”

 

Jensen gave a full-body shiver, nearly violently shaking at the feel of Jared’s tongue and the question he just asked. But he didn’t give an answer, he only moaned in response to another lick.

 

“Come on Jen, you have to tell me what you want…” Jared said, lapping against him. “Or ask me,” he added with a cocky tone.

 

“Can…oh God, Jared, can you fuck me hard? Please, fuck me hard! Wanna feel you for days…” Jensen managed to rasp.

 

Jared got off of the bed and pulled Jensen to his feet as if he weighed nothing. He turned him around and bent him forward toward the headboard, Jensen’s hands scrambling against the wood and taking hold. Jared reached down and grasped Jensen’s left leg just behind the knee and brought it up to the bed, foot flat on the surface of the mattress.

 

Jared grasped cock and rubbed the tip across Jensen’s hole, painting the wetness gathered at the tip across his opening. 

 

“Fuck!” Jensen gasped, his right hand coming back around Jared’s body and latching onto his ass. “Do it, come on Jay…do it!”

 

Jared pushed forward, the tip of his cock breaching the tight ring. Jared groaned as he started pushing in slowly, hips stuttering slowly, allowing Jensen’s body to let him in with nothing more than spit and precome to ease the way.

 

Jensen sucked in air through clenched teeth. The aching burn pulsing in his ass but feeling good at the same time was almost too much. Almost.

 

“Ok?” Jared asked, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles at Jensen’s waist where he’d put his hands only moments before.

 

“Yeah, God – more, Jay. Said I wanna feel you for days. Wanna remember this every time I sit down, baby. Come on… come on…” he begged for the second time, stressing the words with a whine.

 

Jared took him at his word and snapped his hips forward, his cock slamming deep inside. Jensen cried out as the V of Jared’s body came flush against his ass. The headboard smacked against the wall from the shear force of Jared’s thrust, and Jensen’s grip on the wood.

 

“Guhh, uh – uh,” Jensen grunted over and over with each thrust as his body surged forward time and time again. “Jesusss, fuck!”

 

Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s hips, holding him tight. He stilled his own body and started to drag Jensen back and forth on his cock. 

 

Jensen’s fingers slipped away from the headboard, his hands frantically grasping at something to hold on to, finally coming to rest on the mattress before him. His body continued to rock violently back and forth as Jared bounced him on his cock. 

 

“Come on Jen,” Jared rasped, his voice low and gritty, “touch yourself, fuck your fist…” 

 

Jensen gasped as Jared yanked him back particularly hard, the head of his cock dragging mercilessly across his prostate. 

 

“Je-jesus,” Jensen whined low in his throat as he snaked his hand back and wrapped his fingers around his girth and began to stroke.

 

Jared started to thrust his hips forward and continued to yank Jensen back on him, their bodies slamming into each other, the sound of wet skin smacking wet skin loud in their ears, the smell of sex filling their nostrils.

 

“That’s it, come on, Jen. Faster,” Jared commanded as he thrust inside his ass harder and harder.

 

Jensen’s body started to shake as his orgasm surged through his veins. A scream tore from his lips, his cries of ecstasy sounding close to those of pain, were bouncing off the walls and pounding in Jared’s ears as Jensen came hard across the bed and his own hand.

 

Jared pushed Jensen face down, his body pressed firmly against the mattress, Jared’s chest smashed against his back as he mindlessly thrust into him over and over, his own blinding orgasm thundering through him like a freight train, dick twitching and spurting inside Jensen’s body.

 

Jared went limp against him as the last throes of lust and passion subsided.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked after several minutes passed.

 

Jensen sighed contentedly. “Yeah, you?”

 

“I’m good,” Jared whispered, pressing his lips to the back of Jensen’s sweaty neck. “Love you.”

 

“Mmmm, me too. Now get up, you weigh a ton!” Jensen said joking but nudging Jared’s face with the back of his shoulder.

 

“Oh, you’re sooo romantic!” Jared laughed pulling out slowly, grimacing when Jensen sucked in a sharp breath. “Sorry…sorry, you sure you’re…”

 

Jensen leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m fine Jay, I promise. Now I’m gonna go clean up, back in a few.”

 

Jensen got up slowly from the bed and headed toward the door.

 

Jared turned his head, sneaking a look at his ass and grinning at the pearly white trail glistening from his ass to the middle of his thigh. He turned over, snuggled into the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

When they came into the house the next day, pretty close to noon, three children barreled across the floor and launched themselves into their father’s arms. 

 

“Where were you?” Jordan scolded Jared.

 

Jared chuckled. “We had a busy day yesterday and decided to stay at a hotel by the art gallery, kiddo. Didn’t you enjoy spending time with Uncle Chris and Uncle Steve?”

 

“Yeah, but Austin cries a lot,” he said with a frown.

 

Jared squatted down. “Well, babies do that, kiddo. He’s only four months old. And besides that, you used to cry just as much!”

 

Jordan looked at him with wide eyes. “I did?”

 

“Yeah, so did you,” Jared said, poking Mikey in the stomach.

 

“Daddy, I missed you!” Brianna said, her tone just as scolding as Jordan’s had been.

 

Jensen just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “I missed you too, baby. Did you have fun with Uncle Chris and Uncle Steve?”

 

“Uh-huh, Uncle Chris read me two stories last night, it was really fun,” she beamed as Chris came around the corner.

 

“Yeah, we had a good time didn’t we, darlin' ?” he asked, goosing her tummy.

 

Brianna giggled and squirmed away, pressing closer to Jensen’s body.

 

“Thanks, it means a lot that y’all stayed here. We really appreciate it.”

 

Chris chuckled and said, “You may not think that when you get up to your room,” he snorted.

 

~

 

The kids were all outside playing. Jensen, Jared, Chris and Steve were sitting in the living room, Jared holding Austin in his arms.

 

“God, Jen, I really can’t wait to have another one of these…” he smiled, looking down at the baby in his arms.

 

“Me either,” Jensen said, leaning over and kissing Austin’s forehead.

 

“Well, you are his Godfather, so if anything ever happens to us, at least you know for sure you’ll have one more,” Chris laughed, speaking to Jensen.

 

“Uhhh!” Jared said. “We don’t want another baby like that! We’d rather have you all three here!”

 

Steve laughed/ “Well, we uh – we have something to tell you…” he said, looking over at Jensen and Jared.

 

“What?” Jensen asked.

 

“You know we went with private adoption when we got Austin, right?”

 

Jensen nodded and Jared said, “Yeah.”

 

Chris cleared his throat. “Well Ashley called us a few days ago. She’s pregnant again, and offered to let us adopt the new baby, too.”

 

Jensen smiled. “That’s really great,” he said, getting to his feet and opening his arms.

 

Chris smiled and stood up, hugging his friend. “Thanks man, we’re really excited about it, too.”

 

After all of the hugs had been made and they were all settled back into their seats, Jared asked, “How far along is she?”

 

“Two months,” Steve said. “She said she feels really different already compared to when she was pregnant with Austin, so she said that this one has to be a girl,” Steve shrugged, “which would make us happy, we always said we wanted two of each so…”

 

“Exactly how long have you two been together?” Jared asked. “I just realized I’ve never asked any of you that.”

 

“Since high school,” Steve said, “so, seventeen years.”

 

“Damn. That’s awesome,” Jared smiled.

 

Steve leaned over and kissed Chris. “Yeah, he asked me out on a date, and we’ve been together ever since. I was seventeen and he was eighteen, both seniors...the rest his history."

 

"Wow," Jared whispered again. He looked down at Austin and offered up a smile at the sleeping baby. "And you've been married ten years now?"

 

"Yeah," Chris answered. "You on your period or something man, what's with all the floating hearts buzzing around your head?"

 

"You know, you really can be such a dick, sometimes," Jensen said, reaching over and punching Christian in the arm. Hard.

 

"That hurt, fuckwad! What the fuck's your problem?"

 

"Just because he's asking you about how long you've been married and together doesn't make him a chick."

 

"What the fuck ever," Chris growled.

 

"Chrrrrisss," Steve admonished, "look how you were a few days ago when you found out we were getting another baby. You bawled your eyes out because you were so happy. Did I call you a chick or ask you if you were on your period?"

 

Chris grinned from ear to ear, not embarrassed one single bit. "No, but you knew that if you said something like that to me you'd be fucking your fist for a month!"

 

"Incorrigible," Steve shrugged, shaking his head at their friends.

 

"Alright, alright, sorry I hinted that you were being girly, for fuck's sake, jeeze!"

 

The patio door slammed open and Brianna came running in, screaming hysterically. "Dadddddddddddddddddy, Jordan fell down, and his bones are showing!" she bawled.

 

Jared looked at her, abject horror visible on his face…especially when he noticed the blood on her hands.

 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Jared stood up and handed Austin to Chris and ran out the door as Jensen took Brianna in his arms, trying to calm the hysterical girl. Steve rushed to the phone and dialed 911.

 

When Jared got outside, followed closely by Jensen, who was still holding Brianna, he fell to his knees beside his son, who was crying uncontrollably, clutching his leg. Mikey was sitting on the swing, looking on in horror at his brother lying on the ground.

 

"Da-daddy...it hu-hurts so baaaad," Jordan sobbed.

 

"I know, it's ok," Jared said, pulling off his t-shirt and pressing it against the bleeding spot on his son's leg. He looked up at Jensen. "Christ that's a lot of blood," he practically sobbed.

 

"Hey," Steve said from behind Jensen. "Come on with me Princess," he said, holding open his arms. "I'm gonna get you and Mikey in the car and you can come to our house. We'll get you all cleaned up then, ok?"

 

"Noooo," she sobbed, clutching onto Jensen. "I wanna stay with my Daddy!"

 

Jensen hugged her tight. "Baby, I need you to do something for me, ok?" he asked.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

Jensen looked down at Jared, who was lying on the ground, his hand steadily stroking through Jordan's wavy hair and whispering to him that he was so brave and such a big boy, that he was proud of him and that it would be ok.

 

"Daddy needs you to go with Uncle Steve and Uncle Chris, ok? I need to stay with DD and Jordan. Can you be really brave for Daddy and go with them?"

 

She pulled away and nodded. Jensen looked at Steve and mouthed a thank you. All the men there knew that an ambulance and the EMT's would only further frighten the children, but mostly because when the EMT’s stabilized Jordan's leg for transport, his screams would fill the neighborhood.

 

Chris came outside and pulled Mikey off of the swing and walked him past his father. "Hey," Jared said. "Love you, kiddo."

 

Mikey looked up at Jared and said "love you Daddy." 

 

Chris and Steve both heard the ambulance off in the distance and ushered the kids out the side gate and got them quickly buckled into the car and car seats and were just pulling out of the drive when the ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

 

Jensen had to physically pull Jared out of the way when the EMT’s arrived in the backyard and were trying to get to Jordan. Jensen had his hand against Jared’s back, rubbing up and down soothingly, trying to calm his fiancé. Jared was shaking from head to toe.

 

Jordan screamed out when one of the EMT’s attempted to stabilize his leg and jerked away. He cried at top volume for Jared, who looked down at his son, tears filling his own eyes.

 

“Sir?” the only female there said. “You can come over here,” she told him, pointing toward the top of Jordan’s head. 

 

Jared nodded and went to his knees, his hands cupping his son’s cheek. “Shhhh, it’s gonna be ok, baby,” he whispered to him.

 

“Daddy, make them stop. They’re hurt-hurting meeee,” he sobbed.

 

“I know that it hurts buddy, but they have to do that before they can take you to the hospital. They have to make it stop bleeding and make it so that you can’t move your leg and make it worse.”

 

“But it hurtsssss….” he whined, trying to move away.

 

One of the men, who had just placed an IV into Jordan’s hand, pushed down the plunger of the needle that he’d just put in the IV. “This should help with the pain,” he told Jared.

 

Jared nodded and continued to try and comfort his son through the rest of the ordeal of stabilizing his leg.

 

~

 

Jensen was driving his car behind the ambulance; Jared, of course, was in it with Jordan.

 

The drive seemed as if it took forever, but when they finally arrived, Jensen drove through the parking lot, found a spot and made a mad dash for the emergency room doors.

 

When he got inside, Jared was standing at the counter shouting at the desk attendant that he wanted to be in the room with his son.

 

“Sir, we have to allow the doctors to assess him and get everything under control, when they do, you will be escorted back into the room with…”

 

“I don’t want to fucking wait! That’s my six-year-old son in there! He has a compound fracture and he’s terrified, and I’m telling you that if he…”

 

“Jay,” Jensen said sweetly, interrupting him, his left hand lightly gripping Jared's left arm, Jensen's right sliding up Jared's back and coming to rest on his shoulder, “come on, lets go sit down. You know that the doctors have to get him situated and get X-rays and stuff.”

 

“Yeah, but Jen, you know that he’s scared…I need to be in there with him,” Jared said, swiping at the tears falling down his face.

 

“I know. I want to be in there, too, but as soon as they can, they’ll come and get us, babe. Now come on, let’s go over here and wait,” Jensen said, directing Jared to the waiting room.

 

~

 

Close to twenty minutes later, the doctor came out and said, “Jordan Padalecki?”

 

Jared and Jensen both stood up and walked toward the man. “Jordan is our son,” Jared told him.

 

“He resting comfortably. We’ve given him something for the pain, so he’s in and out of sleep, but asking for his Dad’s. As I’m sure you know, he has a compound fracture of the tibia. We’ve scheduled surgery and will be taking him up in a few minutes. The orthopedic surgeon will more than likely have to attach some small rods to the bone after setting the leg to keep it in place while it heals, and Jordan will be put into a thigh high cast for six to eight weeks. Of course he’ll have to learn to walk with crutches and all that, but I see no reason that he won’t fully recover.”

 

Jared swallowed hard. “Surgery?” Jared, of course, knew that it was going to take surgery to fix Jordan’s leg since there was a bone protruding from it, but actually hearing the words made him feel dizzy and nauseous.

 

“Yes sir,” the doctor nodded. "We have one of the best orthopedic surgeons on staff here, Jordan is in good hands. The doctor will be out to talk to you before surgery," he added with a nod. "Do you know how this happened?" he asked.

 

"No," Jensen said, shaking his head, "we were inside, the kids were all outside playing on the swingset. Didn't you ask him?"

 

"Yes, but it's standard to ask," the doctor shrugged, "we have to."

 

"You think we hurt our son?" Jared asked stepping forward, a pissed off frown very pronounced on his face.

 

"Jay," Jensen said stopping him. "Do you know how often they do see kids in here who have been abused?"

 

"I'm sorry sir, when an injured child under the age of eighteen comes in with such extensive injuries, we have to make sure that the stories match."

 

Jared clenched his jaw and nodded curtly.

 

"How...um, what did Jordan say happened?" Jensen asked.

 

"He said that he was outside playing with his brother and sister, and that his dad's were inside and that he fell off of the top of the swingset. Apparently he decided that he could walk across the top of it," he smiled faintly.

 

Jared closed his eyes tight and sighed. “Can we see him before he's taken up?” he asked, grasping Jensen’s hand tightly, trying to calm his own shaking.

 

“Of course, you’ll have a good ten minutes or so before they come down to take him up to the surgical floor, right this way,” the doctor said, holding out his arm, clipboard in hand.

 

When they got inside, Jordan started to cry immediately. "Hey, hey, it's ok buddy," Jared said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling his son into his arms. "Shhhhh, you're gonna be fine, ok?"

 

"I wa-wanna go home Da-daddy..."

 

"I know you do," Jared said, tightening his arms around him. "But you have to stay here so that they can fix your leg, ok?"

 

"Nooo," Jordan sobbed. 

 

"But you know what? Daddy'll be here when you wake up, and so will Pop, and I bet Grandma and Grandpa will be, too. Maybe even Sandy. Do you want Daddy to call Sandy?"

 

Jordan nodded against Jared's neck. "Ok, I will. Oh and guess what else?" Jared asked him in the best upbeat tone he could muster.

 

"What?" Jordan asked, rubbing his wet nose across Jared's shirt.

 

“You get to have a cast on your leg! How cool is that?” he said, with a small grin on his face. “And I bet that they even have cool colors, too. You can get all your friends at school to sign it, won’t that be neat?”

 

Jordan nodded lazily, the medications he’d had making him drowsy and tired. “Can I have a green one Daddy?”

 

“I’ll ask the doctor, but if they don’t have green, I bet they have other colors. Like blue, pink and…”

 

“No pink,” Jordan said sleepily, “that’s for girls,” he finished, his words slurred. Jordan closed his eyes and was asleep.

 

The surgeon came in and spoke to Jared and Jensen, and explained in good detail what would happen during the surgery, confirming what the ER doctor said about the metal plates being a possibility to stabilize the bone. Jordan woke a few times during his visit.

 

About ten minutes after the surgeon left, two people came into the room to take Jordan up to surgery, the nurse letting the brake up on the bed as the other nurse moved Jordan’s IV and other things onto the bed for transport. “You can walk with him up to the surgery doors,” she smiled.

 

Jensen and Jared stood and followed them out the door and to the elevator. Jordan woke up when the doors closed.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked frightened, reaching out for Jared’s hand.

 

Jared leaned down and kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand. “You’re going up to the second floor so that the doctor can fix your leg.”

 

“I don’t wanna have surgery, Daddy. I heard that other doctor say that they had to do surgery and put plates and screws in my leg…” Jordan said in a wobbly voice.

 

“Yeah, they do. When you broke your leg, the bone broke all weird and came through your skin. So they have to go in there and fix that. You don’t wanna walk around with bones sticking out of your leg all the time do you?” Jared asked.

 

“No,” Jordan answered with a whimper.

 

The elevator doors opened and the nurses pushed the bed out and down the hall. “Ok, this is where you say goodbye,” she said looking at Jensen and Jared.

 

“Alright, you’re my big boy, right? You’re gonna be really brave and good for the nurses and doctors, right?” Jared asked leaning down and talking to Jordan, their faces close together.

 

“Uh-huh,” he said, still crying.

 

“I love you,” Jared touching their foreheads together. “Gimme a kiss?”

 

Jordan puckered his lips and Jared gave him a kiss. “Got one for Pop?” Jared asked, stepping away and allowing Jensen to come closer.

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him. “I love you,” he said.

 

“I love you, too,” Jordan said quietly.

 

Tears flooded Jared’s eyes once again as the nurses rolled the bed through the doors and away from them.

 

When they got to the waiting room, Jared called his parents and Sandy, and asked her to call and start passing the word about Jordan and told her that Jordan asked for her. Sandy assured him that she would be there and put the calls off on Chad.

 

Jensen called his parents. They too, of course , dropped everything and headed to the hospital as well.

 

 

~

 

 

“What’s taking so long?” Jared whined as he paced back and forth in the small waiting room.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s only been an hour,” Sherri Padalecki said. “You know that it will probably take at least two or more. Sit down for a few minutes baby, you’ve been pacing like a madman since we got here.”

 

Jared sighed and walked back to the empty chair on Jensen’s left and plopped down. Jensen reached over and took his hand and squeezed. “You doin' ok?” he asked, feeling stupid. Of course Jared wasn’t ok. One of his babies was in surgery…Jared was about as far from ok as you could get.

 

“No Jen, I – I just feel like I should be doing something. I can’t just sit here,” he sighed. "I should go home and rip that fucking swingset down! What was he thinking, trying to walk across the damn thing!"

 

“You know,” Donna piped up from Jensen’s right. “When Jensen was seven, he crawled out of the window on the second story and stood at the edge. Alan ran upstairs to go out the window after him, Josh ran to get the ladder and I stood down under him in case he jumped.”

 

Jared looked over at her. “What’d he do?” Jared asked, glancing at Jensen when he heard him snort out a laugh.

 

“He jumped, broke his left leg and right arm…and two of my ribs,” she said with a laugh. 

 

“Ouch,” Jared grimaced. “That had to be tough, having to take care of a kid with a broken leg, and arm while you were hurt too.”

 

“Yeah,” Donna laughed, “it was tough because he couldn’t walk with crutches because of his arm, so he had to be carried everywhere. Thank God he was a skinny kid.” She looked over at him and smiled, then stroked her fingers through his hair. “But he was my baby, and you do whatever you have to do. But then, it’s not like you two don’t already know that." 

 

Jensen took his mother’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” she answered. "And Jared?" she added, leaning forward. Jared looked over at her. "Ripping down that swingset would only accomplish one thing."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Having to rebuild it in a few weeks when you realize that they're kids, and kids do stupid things and hurt themselves all the time."

 

The surgeon entered the waiting room just as Donna finished talking. “Mr. Padalecki, Mr. Ackles?” he asked, walking to them. 

 

Jared and Jensen both stood and said “Yes” at the same time. The doctor looked around as Donna, Sherry, Alan, Jerry, and Sandy all crowded around as well.

 

“It’s alright, this is all family,” Jared nodded.

 

The doctor smiled. “Of course. Well, Jordan’s in recovery. He did really well. I was able to go in and set the bone. I did have to use a small metal plate to stabilize it, and he is in a thigh high cast. He’ll probably be in recovery for about an hour, then we’ll get him up to his room. I’ll keep him for a few days, and as long as everything goes as I expect, he can come home then.”

 

Jared let out a long breath as if he’d been holding it in for the full hour that Jordan had been in surgery.

 

Sherry burst out crying in relief, her hand over her mouth. “Mom,” Jared said quietly and pulled her into a hug. “He’s good, Mom,” he said shakily.

 

Jared looked back at the doctor. “Thank you,” he nodded. 

 

The doctor smiled and extended his hand. “You’re very welcome sir, let me know if you have any questions.”

 

Jensen also thanked him and walked to his fiancé, who was still embracing his mother. “Hey,” Jensen said, rubbing his hand across Jared’s back. He could tell that Jared was close to tears. “You ok, babe?”

 

Jared broke from his mother and turned and hugged Jensen. Jensen could feel his body shaking. “Hey – he’s ok, Jay,” Jensen added hugging him tighter.

 

“I know, I just – God Jen…he’s my baby.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jared pulled back and swiped his eyes. “Sorry,” he said with a humorless laugh, “don’t mean to be such a puss.”

 

“Nobody thinks that you’re a puss son,” Jerry said, clapping him on the back. “We all understand.”

 

Jensen pulled out his cell. “I’m gonna call the kids and let them know,” he said to Jared. 

 

Jared nodded and turned to Sandy. “Can you?”

 

She pulled out her phone and dialed, “Sure thing cuz.”

 

“Hey,” Jensen said into the phone.

 

“What the fuck is going on? Huh? Why haven’t you called before now?” Christian bellowed into the phone. “We’ve been sitting here worrying our asses off and the kids are scared to death!”

 

“There wasn’t anything to tell you, man,” Jensen said frowning. “He’s out of surgery and the doctor said that he’ll be in his room in about an hour. He’s in a thigh high cast, and they had to put in a small metal plate to hold the bone together, but the doc said that he should be fine to come home in a few days.”

 

"That's good to hear, man," Christian paused then said, "hey, Brie, Daddy is on the phone!"

 

Jensen heard scampering and then a breathless "Daddy?"

 

"Hey Princess, how are you?"

 

"Oh Daddy, I've been so scared. Is Jordan ok?"

 

"Yeah, baby, he's fine. Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah. Uncle Steve gave me a bath an then he put me in his Led Zelpin shirt! It's way too big Daddy, but it's really soft and smells good!"

 

Jensen chuckled. "It's Led Zepplin baby."

 

"Ow! Hey stop it!" Brianna screeched. Jensen heard what sounded like a tug of war for the phone and then Chris shout, "Enough!"

 

The air went silent, then Chris came on the line. "Sorry, Mikey was trying to pull the phone out of her hands. Hang on," he said. Then Jensen heard, "Mikey, you let Brianna finish talking to Pop, and then you can talk to him and then your Daddy, ok?"

 

"Uh-huh," Jensen heard Mikey say.

 

"Daddy! Mikey is being a butthole!"

 

"Brianna Marie, you don't say things like that, do you understand me?" he asked sternly.

 

"Well he is!" she said defiantly, "an' he pushed me, too!"

 

"Well, he is just as scared as you are, that doesn't make him what you called him, alright?"

 

Brianna sighed. "Ok. Here Mikey, you can talk to Daddy," she said, her tone irritated and gruff.

 

"Pop, is Jordan ok?" 

 

"Yeah, he's good. He's sleeping right now, but he's doing really good. He's got a cast on, do you know what that is?"

 

"Yeah, Davy Thompson at my old school had one on his arm. It was purple and we all wrote on it!" he said somewhat excitedly.

 

"Well, Jordan is in a cast from his toes to his thigh, so he'll need some help when he comes home, are you gonna help me and Daddy?"

 

"Uh-huh, I will, I promise!"

 

"Thanks, Mikey, I really appreciate that. Would you like to talk to Daddy?"

 

"Yeah!" he said, his smile apparent in his voice.

 

Jared got on the phone. "Hey creep!"

 

"Daddy!" he said loudly. "When are you coming home?"

 

"Probably not for a few days, I have to stay here for when Jordan wakes up so that he's not scared. Is that ok?" he asked cautiously.

 

"Is Pop coming home?"

 

Jared and Jensen had actually talked about this before their parents and Sandy arrived at the hospital. Jared would spend the night and Jensen would go pick the kids up and go home. 

 

"Yeah, he's gonna come and pick you and Brie up a little later on tonight. But tomorrow, he'll bring you guys up here so you can see Jordan, ok?"

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah," Jared laughed, "really."

 

He talked to his son for a few more minutes, then Brianna and finally hung up.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared walked in Jordan’s room, followed by Jensen. He walked up to his son’s bedside and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Jordan’s eyes fluttered open. “Daddy?” he said quietly.

 

Jared’s heart was about to shatter, Jordan looked so small and tiny – swallowed up by a large bed. Even though the hospital room was incredibly small, it somehow just completely swallowed his son. He leaned back down. “Hey baby, how are you feeling?” he asked, caressing his face.

 

“I’m – “ Jordan yawned, “I’m not a baby…”

 

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

 

“Hey,” Jensen smiled. He leaned down and kissed him. “Have you seen your cast yet?” 

 

“Nu-uh,” Jordan said shaking his head, the anesthesia still heavy in his system, making him drowsy and apparently blocking out most of the pain since there was a lack of crying.

 

Jensen pulled back the covers and Jordan woozily sat up and looked at the cast. “It’s green,” he said with a sleepy smile.

 

“Yeah, it’s cool, huh?” Jensen asked.

 

“Uh-huh,” he answered, laying back down and closing his eyes.

 

Jensen tucked the covers back around him and sat down in the chair in the corner and watched as Jared sat in the seat beside the bed and took his son’s hand in his own.

 

“You think that it’ll ever change?”

 

“What?” Jensen asked. “Wanting to protect your kids from everything?”

 

Jared smiled, he loved how he and Jensen could always tell what the other was thinking. Finish each others sentences or could say things to the other without uttering a word. “Yeah, I feel like it’s my fault that he’s hurt. That if I would have been outside with him, this wouldn’t have happened. He sure as hell wouldn't have been walking on the top of that fucking thing.”

 

Jensen leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. “Jared, this isn’t your fault. It was an accident. He could have fallen off of the slide and broke his leg, it still could have happened if you would have been outside. There wouldn’t have been one single thing that you could have done to prevent this from happening unless you never let him outside for the rest of his young life, but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t get hurt. He could have fallen down the stairs or any number of things. You can’t blame yourself for this, I won’t let you.”

 

Jared only nodded. 

 

Jensen stood. "I'm gonna go back to the waiting room so that everyone can come see him. When they're all done, I'll be back, k?"

 

"Yeah, ok," Jared said, still looking at Jordan and holding his hand tightly. Jensen started to walk away. Jared reached out and caught his arm. "Hey."

 

Jensen stopped and turned to look dowm at him.

 

"Thanks."

 

Jensen smiled, bent and kissed him, then went off to allow the grandparents and Sandy time to visit.

 

~

 

A few hours later, Jensen said goodbye to Jared and Jordan and headed over to Chris and Steve’s to pick up the kids. Both of whom were hanging off of him the instant he walked in the door.

 

When he got them home, he sat them down and told them how Jordan was doing, and what they could expect when they would see him tomorrow, and how Jordan would probably need help doing things.

 

“We'll help Daddy,” Brianna promised him. 

 

“I know you will Princess, and you too, Mikey, right?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

 

“Good. I knew that I could count on you two to help out. Now, what do you want for dinner?”

 

“'Sketti and meatballs,” Mikey proclaimed while Brianna yelled out “Mac and cheese!”

 

So Jensen did what any other parent would do at the end of such a stressful day: he gave in to his babies and made both.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

"Sir?" the nurse said, lightly touching Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah," he said from the mostly uncomfortable recliner beside the bed. He had his arms protectively wrapped around Jordan, who was asleep in Jared's arms.

 

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he needs to remain in the hospital bed," she said starting to pull back the covers.

 

"No," Jared said flatly. "He was scared, crying and in pain. I laid down on the bed with him and some other nurse bitched about it. So I got back on the chair. He wanted to be near me, needed the comfort of his father. I didn't disturb his IV or cath bag, and he is resting peacfully. I'm not putting him back in that bed until he wakes up. Period. If you don't like that answer, I can leave with him and have him admitted to another hospital."

 

The nurse looked taken aback. She frowned slightly. "Sir, we need to take his temperature, blood pressure and...

 

"If you need to do that, then do it! Nothing is preventing you from doing your job from right where he is."

 

The nurse stood there a moment looking at him as if she'd never been told no by anyone before. She sighed hard and turned and left the room. Five minutes later the medical tech came in and took Jordan's temperature and blood pressure and noted it all on the clipboard. She looked at Jared and offered a smile. "Sorry about her, she's kinda..."

 

"Bitchy?" Jared finished.

 

The young girl laughed and gathered her things and left the room.

 

~

 

Jensen parked the car, then turned to look at the kids in the backseat. "Ok, do you remember what I told you?" he asked Brianna and Mikey.

 

Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeees Pop! Not to run, or yell. And be careful and not hit Jordan's cast or anything."

 

Jensen, under normal circumstances, would fuss at him for his attitude, but it had been a stressful two days. "Ok, lets go," he said.

 

~

 

"Daddy!" Mikey yelled happily, running to Jared and climbing into his lap, Brianna doing the same. 

 

So much for going over the rules in the car, Jensen thought.

 

"Hey," Jared said, enveloping them in his arms and hugging them tightly. "I missed you guys."

 

"I missed you too, Daddy," Mikey said as Brianna said "I missed you too, DD."

 

Jensen walked up to the bed where Jordan was sitting up with a coloring book in his lap looking bored. "Hey Jordan," he said, bending down and kissing him on the top of his head. "How do you feel?"

 

Jordan shrugged his shoulders. "My leg hurts, and these coloring books are for babies!" he said morosely.

 

Jensen grinned and said, "I guess it's a good thing that I brought this, huh?" he said, giving him his video game.

 

"Thanks!" he said loudly, a huge smile on his face.

 

Both the kids clambered off Jared's lap, Brianna coming to Jensen's side. "Up, Daddy," she said. Jensen picked her up and sat her on the bed. "I'm so glad you're ok Jordan," she said, kissing his cheek. 

 

"Uhh!" he complained wiping his cheek. "Girl cooties!"

 

Jensen and Jared both snorted out a laugh. "One day, you'll grow up and LOVE girls, kiddo," Jared said.

 

"You didn't," Jordan pointed out, turning his head and looking at his father.

 

Jensen busted out laughing.

 

"Point taken," Jared said, standing. He reached over and ruffled his hair and walked around the bed. "Hey," he said, stopping in front of Jensen. He leaned in and kissed him. "I missed you last night," he added quietly.

 

Jensen smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Of course you did," Jensen said cockily, "because," Jensen reached out and pulled Jared's body to him, pressing him close, "I'm made of awesome."

 

"You," Jared said, placing a kiss to his lover's mouth, "are so full of it."

 

"But you love me," Jensen said, shaking his head teasingly and shrugging.

 

"Yeah, you got me there."


	8. Chapter 8

_Two weeks before the wedding_

 

 

"Thanks for coming," Jensen said,, stepping aside and allowing Josh and Ally to come inside.

 

"Sure thing, little brother," Josh smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you."

 

Jensen patted him on the back. "You too." Then he turned to his sister-in-law. "Good to see you," he said, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her as well.

 

Jared said his hellos and followed them all into the living room. He was thankful that the week prior he, Jensen and the kids all met up at Jensen's parents house to meet Josh, Ally, their kids and Mackenzie and her boyfriend. Meeting them for the first time and asking one of them to carry your next child all in one night would have been seriously awkward, but they didn't want to invite them over and then again the following week and pop that question. Jared had said it would have seemed like a setup.

 

"Where are the kids?" Josh asked.

 

"They're at Jared's Mom's house for the night."

 

"Would anyone like a drink?" Jared asked from the love seat where he'd sat down beside Jensen, his leg bouncing nervously. "I'd like a drink, babe, would you like a drink?" he said, looking at Jensen.

 

Jensen reached over and placed his hand on Jared's knee to stop it from bouncing.

 

Ally looked over at Josh and grinned, then looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Ok guys, I'm gonna let you off of the hook and tell you something. We already know," she said, looking back up.

 

"You know?" Jensen asked, "how do you know?"

 

Josh chuckled. "Mom and Dad were at Jared's big, huge, family meal thing, remember? She told us that you said you two wanted to work on a bigger family," he answered with a shrug. "So we pretty much figured it out, especially when you acted so weird on the phone when you invited us over."

 

"Oh," Jensen said, looking at Jared and then swallowing the huge lump in his throat. "Ok, so? What do you think? I mean, we won't be upset if you don't want to Ally, I know that it's putting your body through all these changes and the end result is just a neice or nephew and not your own child and we don't..."

 

Ally stood up and walked over in front of her brother-in-law. "I would love to do this for you two," she said, looking down.

 

Jensen looked up at her. "You - you would?"

 

She smiled brightly. "Yeah, I would. You two should have another baby if that's what you want and I would love to carry him or her for you."

 

Jared and Jensen tackled her to the floor.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_One week before the wedding_

 

 

"Chrisssth, I'm glonna puke - " Jensen slurred to Chris, who was sitting beside him, just as drunk.

 

"Yeah, me too," Chris said, taking the bottle of whiskey from Jensen's grip and chugging back a few swallows.

 

"Share, fuckrag!" Jared said, balling up a paper napkin and humming it at Chris' head.

 

Steve lifted his head off of his hands from where they were resting on the table and looked at them. "Sssssssssssh! I'm sleeping!" he told the group of men sitting around the table as if they were the stupidest people on earth.

 

"You know what I wanna know?" Chad slurred loudly, arm flailing about wildly in the air, talking directly to Jared just as Steve's head smacked back down on his hands.

 

Several people in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked at Chad. 

 

"What?" Jared asked, swaying in his seat.

 

"Why did you name your kids after a basketball star?"

 

Jared snorted. "Michelle loved Michael Jordan. She kept saying all through her pregnancy that she wanted to name them Michael and Jordan. I fought with her constantly, but you know," Jared shrugged, "when she died, it was the least that I could do, ya know?"

 

"Retard!" Christian bellowed with a quick smack to Chad's head. "That's not something to bring up when he's trying to have a good time, you moron!"

 

"Ow you fuckin' cunt chicken!" Chad says slightly miffed, rubbing at the spot on his head.

 

Christian stood up, looking pissed, his fingers flexing into fists. Yeah, so he liked cock and not pussy...but that didn't mean he was afraid of it.

 

"Ok, ok, calm yourselves," Alan said, putting his hands on Christian's shoulders and shoving him back down in his seat. "We're not gonna have any fighting tonight. This is a fun night - it's Jared's and Jensen's bachelor party, and we're not having any fighting, so that means no more cunt chickens or cock whores, alright?" he said, referring to an earlier argument when Chad had called Chris a cock whore.

 

"I love you, Daddy," Jensen said drunkenly. "Do you know that?"

 

Alan smiled. "Yeah, I know son. I love you, too," he said, clapping Jensen on the shoulder.

 

"I'm a good Dad because of you," he said, poking his father in the shoulder. "I know how to be a father because you showed me how."

 

Alan bent forward and kissed Jensen on the forehead. "Thank you, son. And just for the record, you, Josh and Mackenzie made me a good Daddy."

 

Jensen nodded almost violently, swiped at his eyes and took the bottle of alcohol out of Chris' grip and took a long pull.

 

"Hey, little brother," Jeff said, walking over and plopping down in a vacant chair beside Jared.

 

Jared exaggeratedly turned his head and looked at his brother. "Jeff!" he exclaimed excitedly, "you came!"

 

Jeff chuckled. He'd been here for a little over an hour and wasn't feeling any pain himself when it came to being liquored up. He'd been late because his daughter Grace had a cold and he didn't want to leave until she was asleep. Jeff had already talked to Jared three times, and each time, Jared didn't remember the previous conversation. "I love you, man," Jared said, puckering his lips and kissing Jeff sloppily on the cheek.

 

"Yeah, I love you, too, but you're not getting my Bud Light."

 

"Dad!" Jared yelled across the bar, "look Dad, Jeff came!" he shouted, getting to his feet and dragging his brother across the bar like an overexcited child.

 

Alan and Jerry were the only sober men in the entire place other than the bar staff. The bar was rented out for the night by Josh, Jeff, Chad, Steve and Chris. 

 

Steve, Chris and Josh had been planning Jensen's bachelor party for the same night that Josh and Chad had been planning Jared's, unbeknownst to the other party. They of course found out when Chad called to invite Alan to Jared's and Steve called Jerry to invite him to Jensen's. So the five of them got together and decided to throw it all as one big party. 

 

They chose the week before the wedding because Jared threatened them with castration if Jensen was hungover, puked or passed out during their wedding.

 

So here was all of Jared's family and friends, Jensen's family and friends in one bar...on a Friday night, and everyone but the waitresses, bartender and both dads were drunker than hell.

 

"Dad! Jeff caaaaaame!" Jared said happily, swaying on the spot.

 

Jerry snorted out a laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, I see that. Are you having a good time, son?"

 

"Yep, I sure am. You having fun, Dad?" Jared asked, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Yeah, it's a good party, son. Now, why don't you go back over there to your man, ok?"

 

Jared nodded and turned, jogging back across the bar to Jensen's side. He plopped down on the chair beside him and slipped his hand between Jensen's legs, just on the inside of his thigh, high up on his leg.

 

Jensen raised both his eyebrows and looked down when Jared moved his hand up higher. He turned his head and looked at his fiance. "Uh, Jay?"

 

Jared turned his head and looked at him. "Huh?"

 

"Hand??" he said, looking back down.

 

Jared snorted and said, "Sorry," and moved it back down on his leg. He'd actually moved his hand up and had it resting on Jensen's cock without even realizing he'd done it.

 

"You know what's missing?" Chad said. Everyone looked at him wide eyed. "Strippers!" he announced loudly. Nobody said anything. "Strippers!" he said, again nodding.

 

"Male or female?" Chris asked, leaning across the table.

 

"What?" Chad said, looking at him as if he were the stupidest man on earth.

 

"Male or female?" Chris asked again.

 

"Well fe..." then Chad stopped talking. He sat there a minute then nodded. "Ohhhhh, I get it! They ain't into chicks and almost everyone else isn't into men...no stripperrrrs."

 

"Well, he isn't completely stupid after all!" Chris said sarcastically.

 

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face my friend," he grinned, twirling his finger around his face.

 

Chris just shook his head in disgust and looked away. He then looked at his husband, who was still passed out on the table. He reached over and lovingly fingered his hands through Steve's hair. "Hey baby, you wanna go?" he asked, his voice concerned and loving.

 

Steve didn't really answer, just moaned and slightly stirred. Chris stood up and weaved across the floor toward Alan. "Hey, I think that we should go. I think that Steve's all partied out."

 

Alan nodded and pulled out his cell. "I'll call you a cab, should be here in a few. Cab company assured me that they'd have a few cabs nearby to cart everyone home throughout the night."

 

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown," Chris said, patting the side of Alan's arm.

 

~

 

A few hours had passed, unknown to all the drunk people in the bar, but mostly to Jared and Jensen who had been periodically making out throughout the night.

 

"Hey baby, you wanna dance?" Jared asked Jensen.

 

"Hell yeah!! Of course I want to dance with you, baby! Just - you know, not here. You know how these fuckers can be."

 

"Fuck them, I don't care what they think. I wanna dance with you." When Jensen didn't get up, Jared folded his arms across his chest, turned his head to look straight forward and started to pout.

 

Jensen sighed hard and then stood up. He knew that under normal circumstances he could ignore Jared's pouty, kicked-puppy face. But a drunk Jared kicked-puppy face was just too pathetic to ignore.

 

He held his hand out and said, "Come on."

 

Jared's grin lit up the darkened bar.

 

Jensen pulled Jared to the back of the dance floor where it was nice and dark. He pulled him close, their bodies touching, arms wrapping around each other. Jensen's hips started to sway slowly with the beat of the music, Jared's following suit. "Love you," Jensen said as he kissed the soft juncture of Jared's neck.

 

"Mmmmm, I love you," Jared said, pulling his face up and kissing him.

 

They moved slowly, bodies rocking back and forth together swaying with the music in perfect sync. 

 

Jared moved his hands down Jensen's back, feeling the rippling muscles, slowly moving toward a darkened corner. When Jensen's back came into contact with the wall, Jared slipped his hands down to Jensen's ass and slightly tugged, Jensen got the message and he instantly lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jared's waist and Jared pressed against him hard and insistent. "Wanna go home now," Jared grunted against Jensen's neck as he started to hump against his body. "Wanna get you home and naked and fuck you so hard that you still feel it next month."

 

"Nuhhh," Jensen gasped with a particularly hard roll of Jared's hips against his body. "Fuck...God Jay, want you to fuck me, right now. Right here against the wall."

 

"Can't, people here," Jared managed as he fucked against him again, his teeth biting down on Jensen 's neck. Hard.

 

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Jensen screeched. "Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jensen said over and over as his hands scrabbled for purchase against his lover's skin. "I don't care, fuck me here. Fuck me right here, baby..."

 

"You sure?" Jared panted, still humping against his body, orgasm nearing.

 

"Yeah, God yeah!"

 

"Your dad is here, just right over there..." he said pointedly. 

 

"Jaaaaaaay - that - " Jensen sighed and dropped his feet to the floor. "That was just mean. I mean... I love my Dad, but mannnn - I can't have sex now!"

 

Jared chuckled. "Well, let's go home, then."

 

"From our own bachelor party?"

 

"Yeah. Or have you failed to notice that the only people left in the bar are your dad, my dad, Chad, Jeff and Josh?"

 

Jensen glanced over toward the bar area and saw that the bar was indeed practically empty. "Damn, how long were we over here?" he snorted.

 

"Come on, it's nearly two in the morning. Let's go home..." Jared said, pulling Jensen across the floor, body still swaying.

 

Alan had been the one that drove him and Jerry to the bar that night, picking Jensen and Jared up on the way. So it was left up to them to usher Josh, Jeff and Chad all into cabs, giving the drivers directions and money. Then they put their sons in the back of the car and headed toward their home.

 

Jensen fell asleep against the door almost instantly; Jared flopped over into his lap and passed out just as quickly.

 

"Let's say we get them home, then you come to my house for an actual drink?" Alan said, looking at Jerry.

 

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

 

"And hey, if you have to, you can always sleep in our guest room," Alan said.

 

"Well, the grandkids would like that, wouldn't they?" he smiled.

 

~

 

When they got to the boys' home, Jensen assured him that they could get in the door by themselves and they exited the car and weaved up the drive.

 

Alan finally pulled away when they spied Jared getting quite handsy as Jensen was trying to open the door.

 

Jared was pressed up against Jensen's back, his hand rubbing his crotch furiously, mouth latched onto his neck sucking, licking and biting.

 

When Jensen clicked the lock, the door slammed open and they tumbled inside. Jensen yelped loudly, twisted around and faced Jared, then he fell backwards, bringing Jared down with him. Jensen let out a loud "Ooof!" when Jared landed on top of him, and they both busted out laughing.

 

By the time they stopped laughing, the mood was gone. They drunkenly walked upstairs, relieved their strained bladders, washed up their hands, brushed their teeth, finally made their way to the bed and passed out - hoping, praying that they wouldn't have hangovers from hell the next day.

 

~

 

In the morning, Jensen rolled over on the bed and groaned. His stomach was queasy and he felt like his head was going to explode. "Oh God," he gasped.

 

"Shhh - quiet," Jared said quietly. "My head hurts, my stomach hurts, fuck - even my eyelashes hurt."

 

Jensen reached over and pulled the phone off of its base. He dialed a number without even looking at the buttons. "Mom?" he said quietly when she answered the phone. "Mom, shh - quieter., please," Jensen sighed. "Look, can you keep the kids a little longer?"

 

She had apparently said yes since Jensen said thank you and hung up the phone, turned in toward Jared and fell back to sleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

They slept till nearly four in the afternoon, Jensen coming round when his cell just wouldn't quit ringing. "What?" he yelled into the damn thing when he finally managed to fish it out of the pocke of his jeans on the floor.

 

"Jensen? Is everything alright sweetheart?" his mother's voice said on the other end.

 

"Yeah, sorry - I didn't mean to be gruff. What - what do you mean ok?"

 

"Baby, I've been calling and calling and nobody answered. Y'all wouldn't answer your land line, and neither of you would pick up your cell phones. I was about to call the police!" she said, concerned. 

 

Jensen knew that she wouldn't really call the police, but he could tell that she was slightly shaken that they hadn't answered. "Sorry Mama, we're just - really hungover. Everything ok? The kids alright?"

 

"They're good. I think that your father and I will gather them up and take them to Chuck E Cheese for games and dinner. And maybe bring them home tomorrow morning."

 

Jensen smiled. "Thanks Mom, really. I appreciate it. Call before you put them to bed?"

 

"Of course. I love you, baby."

 

Jensen snorted. Baby. She always called him baby. "I love you too, mom."

 

"Tell Jared I love him. I hope you two feel better soon."

 

"I will, and thanks."

 

"Bye, baby."

 

"Bye."

 

Jensen snapped his cell closed and pushed the covers back, but as he made to crawl out of bed, he was dragged back into the warmth and comfort of it, enveloped in his fiance's arms. "She bringing the kids home?" Jared asked, placing a kiss to Jensen's neck.

 

"Nope, they're gonna keep them again tonight. But she'll call before they're put to bed. She's getting ready to take them to Chuck E Cheese, so they'll be thrilled."

 

"Uh-oh," Jared said, tightening his hold on Jensen.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, turning his head to look at him over his own shoulder.

 

"Your parents. I feel sorry for them. Jordan and Mikey'll go insane in that place. By the time they're done, they may talk you out of marrying me," he laughed.

 

"Oh, believe me...Brianna is a maniac in that place. You've seen her slight attitude as of late, well in there - she's like a mad woman!" Jensen laughed. "And they know what she's like, so I'm sure that they're prepared for the boys as well."

 

"We'll see," Jared chuckled, pressing his lips to Jensen's neck again, his hand caressing his stomach.

 

"Jay?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"As much as I'm really enjoying the cuddling, you really need to let me up."

 

"Why?"

 

"'Cause I'm about to pee on the bed, dude."

 

Jared grabbed him and pushed him over onto his back and gave him a long, proper kiss and then let him up. Jared laughed as Jensen rushed across the floor and made a very relieved "Uhhhhh" as he finally reached the toilet.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen sat on the sofa rocking back and forth. "Oh God, Chris, I'm gonna puke!" Jensen said with a pained look on his face. "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick!"

 

"Dude, put your head between your knees and take some deep breaths," Chris said, coming around the corner wearing a tux and looking gorgeous.

 

Jensen leaned forward and did just as Chris instructed. "Not helping!" 

 

Steve came into the room carrying Brianna and closed the door behind him. Steve was in a tux, looking just as sexy and gorgeous as Christian, and Brianna was wearing a pretty pink and white dress adorned with lace around the bottom and looking every bit the princess that Jensen always told her she was.

 

"I have someone here who wants to..." Steve started.

 

But Jensen interrupted him. "Oh fuck...Chris - I'm serious man. This ain't good. I'm gonna be sick."

 

"Da-daddy?" Brianna said with a wibble in her voice. "Are you ok?"

 

Jensen lifted his head and looked at his daughter. "Hey, baby. Yeah, I'm ok," he said, putting a smile on his face. "Come here," he added, patting his lap.

 

Steve let her down and she crossed the floor and crawled up in his lap. "Are you sick, Daddy?"

 

"Daddy's tummy is a little icky baby, but I'll be ok."

 

"You will?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm just nervous is all."

 

"Nervous? What's that?" she asked, frowning.

 

"Well, you know when you get really excited when something is gonna happen the next day? Like when it's Christmas Eve?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Well, it's sorta like that. I'm really excited, but I have butterfiles in my stomach," he told her.

 

" _Butterflies in your stomach_?" she said, aghast.

 

Jensen chuckled. "It's just a phrase baby, it means excited, too. Ok?"

 

Brianna frowned at him a moment longer, then said, "Ok."

 

The door flung open and Jordan hobbled in, followed by Mikey, both boys dressed in tuxes. "Daddy told us to come and get you, he said that it's time to get the show on the road!" Jordan announced.

 

Jensen smiled and stood up. "He did huh?"

 

"Yep, and he said that if you were freaking out that we were supposed to..." Mikey stopped talking and looked over at Jordan.

 

Jordan looked at his brother. "Daddy said that we could say it this one time."

 

"He said that we were to drag your ass to the altar," Mikey finished, waiting for the anvil to fall.

 

"Well, I'm not freaking out, and me and your Daddy are gonna have a nice, long talk after the wedding..." Jensen said, making sure to remember to bitch Jared out for encouraging them to say a cuss word. 

 

Jensen stood, put Brianna on the floor and ushered the three kids through the door, followed by Chris and Steve, the gentle click of the door sounding softly in the empty room

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen swallowed at the idea of walking out of the door of the church. He loved Jared, and he wanted to marry Jared. But he was nervous, and the idea of standing in front of his very small amount of friends and family...and Jared's enormous amount of friends and family, well, it was just almost too much.

 

He swallowed and cracked open the door and peered out. The first six pews were full on his side of the church. The other side was packed to the back. Everyone looked gorgeous, the women in nice, pretty dresses and the men in either suits or dress slacks and dress shirts.

 

Jensen looked across to the other side of the church at the door that Jared would be walking out of in just a few minutes. Then he smiled. All his fears and nerves were suddenly gone. He wanted this. He was gonna do this. He was gonna walk out there, ignore the million and a half people who would be staring at them, and he was gonna marry Jared.

 

They had planned a nice, quiet wedding. Just the two of them, their children, their brothers, sisters and parents. But that came to a screeching halt when the other members of Jared's family found out. Sandy, Great-grandma Rosa and a few others took over and planned the wedding, got the hall for the reception and even gooing as far as to get them, the twins, Chris, Steve, and both brothers their tuxes for the wedding.

 

So now it was time, the soft music started to play in the background, a gorgeous peice of piano music that Jared and Jensen had picked out a few days ago. He knew that it was time to walk out the door.

 

Chris, Steve and Josh walked up behind him and Chris slapped him on the back. "You ready, son?" he asked.

 

"More than ever," Jensen smiled.

 

He opened the door and walked out, seeing Jared do the same on the other side of the church, followed by his brother Jeff, his sister Megan and his Uncle Jeff.

 

Jensen had asked Mackenzie to stand up for him as well, but she refused, saying that she would be petrified to stand up in front of that many people and begged Jensen not to be angry. He just hugged her and had called her a wuss.

 

Jensen smiled at Jared. God he looked gorgeous in his tux and all Jensen wanted to do was grab him and kiss him breathless.

 

They met in the middle of the church, poised in front of the preacher, both smiling like fools at each other.

 

"Hi," Jared said first.

 

"Hi," Jensen answered. "You look gorgeous."

 

"I'm glad you came," Jared joked.

 

"Idiot," Jensen said quietly and under his breath.

 

Jared just snorted and took Jensen's hand, then they both turned and looked at the preacher, the huge crowd behind them looking on.

 

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to join these two souls in marriage," the preacher started. "A marriage that will be forever binding in the eyes of God and your lives, a marriage that will be recognized by family and friends and forever make you partners, forsaking all others."

 

His words started to filter out in Jensen's and Jared's ears, both only seeing the other, only hearing their own heartbeats and the feel of their hands intertwined.

 

Brother Richard went on to talk about the binding of two souls and the sacred oath that was marriage. But still, they only had eyes for each other.

 

They stared into one another's eyes and gripping their hands together, both startling when Jordan piped up from the first row with a changing tone that went up and down and sounding completely agitated "Daaaaaaaaaad!"

 

Jared looked over at his son, then back to the preacher. "Sorry, what?"

 

Both families laughed quietly, and the preacher smiled. "Do you, Jared Padalecki, take Jensen Ackles as your partner, your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and stay faithful only to him as so long as you both shall live?"

 

"Oh, yeah, you better believe it!" Jared said enthusiastically.

 

Everyone chuckled again.

 

Brother Richard turned to Jensen and repeated his question, to which Jensen replied, "You bet your ass I do!"

 

Even the preacher snorted out a laugh at that one. He said a few more words about family, love, commitment and fidelity, and then pronounced them married. "You now may kiss your husband," he said happily, closing his bible.

 

They both took a final step toward each other, their bodies touching. Jared reached up with his right hand and cupped Jensen's cheek and pulled him to his mouth. They kissed gently and softly.

 

When they pulled away, they both said at the same time, "I love you."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_The reception, one hour later_

 

 

Jensen and Jared arrived an hour later than everyone else, with Jeff, Josh, Megan, Chris, Steve, Jordan, Mikey and Brianna all in tow. They all had to stay behind for photos.

 

They entered to a roomful of applause, walking hand in hand up to the main table, stopping for several hugs along the way.

 

When they were finally seated, Chris told them he'd be right back with champagne, but of course, he never returned. 

 

Jensen turned to look at Jared. "Oh, by the way," he started. "I can't believe you encouraged the boys to cuss, especially when they've both had their mouths rinsed out with soap for doing it lately."

 

"Jeeeeeen, come on. Not now, it's our wedding day. And besides, I told them that they couldn't say things like that just to say it, that they could only do it because I was telling them to do it."

 

"Jared, it still confuses them, you shouldn't..."

 

"Ok, ok," Jared said, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry, you're right. I won't ever do it again and I'll talk to them later, ok?" Jared said, a huge grin on his face.

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared for the grin adorning his face. He didn't know what he was planning, but with that look on his face, he was definitely up to something.

 

"Hey," a familiar voice said from in front of them. 

 

They both turned their heads and looked up at the same time to see Tom and Mike standing before them.

 

"Hey," Jared said, standing up and hugging Tom across the table and then Mike. "We're so glad you came!" 

 

"Hi," Jensen offered, standing up and offering his hand. 

 

Tom shook his hand. "We are too, thanks for the invite. Congrats," he smiled.

 

Jensen nodded again. "Thank you."

 

Tom and Mike talked to Jared a few more minutes, Jensen finally sitting down with a slight frown, occasionally glaring at Tom, but saying nothing.

 

After they left, Jared sat down and looked over at Jensen, who was staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

 

“What’s up?” Jared asked, scooting closer and settling his hand across Jensen’s.

 

“Nothing,” Jensen said, shaking his head gently.

 

Jared knew that Jensen trusted him. But he also knew that despite the fact that Jensen and Tom basically became friends, that there was still that edge of jealously and fear in Jensen’s mind.

 

Jared pulled Jensen into a hug. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I still don’t like him,” Jensen said so quietly that Jared barely heard him.

 

“Tom?”

 

Jensen didn’t answer, but he nodded against Jared’s neck. “I don’t like anybody who has seen you naked.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Jen, come on, you said you were over all of that. No more Mr. Jealous Guy, remember? And if you hate anyone who has seen me naked, you must hate my mom, my doctor, Jordan and Mikey, and…”

 

Jensen pulled away and glared at him. “You _know_ what I mean, and when you say your mom, I hope you mean when you were a kid, because the alternative is just…” Jensen shuddered, “...creepy.”

 

Jared laughed hard and loud. “Yes, of course I meant when I was a kid, you idiot! Now, what have I told you when it comes to Tom?”

 

“That you and Tom are history, you’re just friends.”

 

“And?”

 

“You love me, not him.”

 

“And?”

 

“Tom is happily married to Mike, blah blah blah blah blah,” Jensen sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

Jared stood, pulled Jensen to his feet, grasped him by the hips and dragged him close. He pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips. “Good boy.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Sorry. I just – he’s too freaking pretty. It makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“Have you _seen_ you?” Jared asked with a frown. “Or do you close your eyes when you're in front of the mirror?”

 

Jensen turned to pull away from him, but Jared held him tighter. “Do you know how hot you make me?”

 

”Jared,” Jensen said, still trying to pull away.

 

“You’re so hot that there are times that I can come in my pants just _thinking_ about you. When we’re old and grey, I won’t need Viagra…just a quick glance at your hot little ass and my dick will pop right on up and be ready to go!”

 

Jensen turned blood red. Because standing behind Jared was his mother.

 

“MOM!” Jensen blurted. Jared leaned his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder and buried his face there…and, of course, started laughing.

 

“Um – I’m just gonna go, and we’ll pretend that I wasn’t here, how’s that sound?” Donna asked.

 

Jensen nodded. After his mom walked away, Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s chest and moved their bodies apart. “You know, one of these days, this verbal diarrhea that you seem to have…it’s gonna come back and bite you in the ass.”

 

Jared was still laughing. “Shit Jen, I’m sorry. How was I supposed to know that she was behind me?”

 

“Well considering we’re in a room full of people, any one of whom could walk up behind us, let’s just nix the sex talk till we’re at the hotel, 'k?”

 

“Spoilsport,” Jared said and kissed Jensen on the end of his nose.

 

“Alright, everyone,” Jared and Jensen heard Chris announce. Loudly. He kept talking as he was approaching the main table. “We need Jen and Jared over here at the cake!” he said, motioning them to head to the end of the table.

 

Jensen and Jared turned and headed toward the wedding cake; Jared leaned down in Jensen’s ear and said, “Don’t cram the cake into my face, 'k?”

 

Jensen looked back at him over his shoulder, eyebrow quirked. “As long as you don’t do it to me, dude,” he said.

 

So they cut the cake and both fed each other a bite, and walked away with their faces cake free. 

 

They smiled as they listened to their best men give speeches, and toasted champagne with everyone else…and by ten o’clock, they were ready to get to the hotel and get naked. Well, Jared was, anyway.

 

Jared was squirming in his seat, and sighing hard every few minutes. Then he’d look at his watch, sigh, squirm, look at his watch, sigh, squirm. 

 

Jensen finally looked over at him. “Jared…you’re worse than our boys. Will you sit still?” he said with a smile.

 

“I wanna gooooooo,” he said in a voice that pretty much matched how a six-year old would say it.

 

“No, you wanna have sex,” Jensen pointed out.

 

“That too, but in order to have sex, we have to go…so let's go!”

 

Jensen stood up and held out his hand. “Come on, Horny McHornerton.”

 

Jared grinned, took Jensen’s hand and let him pull him up. “You know we have to tell everyone goodbye, right?”

 

“No, we really don’t. Let’s just go out the back, 'cause if we stop, we won’t get out of here for like, two hours, and that’s just saying goodbye to _MY_ family. We can sneak out the back while nobody is looking. And everyone who's still here is family, so they’ll understand.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen said in the same tone he used when he was talking to their kids.

 

Jared sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Jensen.

 

Jensen kissed Brianna on the cheek and whispered an I love you in her ear. Her head was cradled against Alan's shoulder and she was fast asleep. Jared followed suit.

 

They went to where the boys were sitting, both playing their hand held games. Jordan was sitting back in the chair, his broken leg propped on another one directly in front of him, his bright green cast glaring.

 

"Alright kiddos, you be good for Grandma and Grandpa, 'k?" Jared asked.

 

"Uh-huh," they said in unison.

 

"Helloooooooo?" Jared said in his best Woody impersonation. "Look at me."

 

Both sighed and looked up with irritated eyes, to which Jared raised his eyebrows. "I think that it's past your bedtime, otherwise I'd say you two are being a little bratty," he said. It amazed Jared how they were so alike, not just in looks, but everything. "Now then, Grandma and Grandpa are gonna watch y'all tonight. Pop and I will be over sometime tomorrow morning, 'k?"

 

"Yeah," Jordan said. "Ok," Mikey said.

 

Jared turned and looked at Jensen. "Monsters." He walked over and kissed both boys on their foreheads and then Jensen kissed them both. 

 

"Alright, games off and get ready to go. Grandma and Grandpa are getting ready to leave, too," Jensen said.

 

Jared and Jensen went back to Alan and Donna and told them about what time they'd be over, then headed off to say their goodbyes to the rest of the roomful of people.

 

An hour later, they pulled up to the best five-star hotel in Dallas, a wedding gift from Chris and Steve. They'd be leaving on their honeymoon in two days.

 

~

 

When they entered the suite, Jared gushed over the hot tub in the corner. It was already bubbling away with a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket right beside it. "This is so cool!" he grinned.

 

"As happy as I am that you're thrilled about the hot tub, I'd really like to be fucking you about right now."

 

Jared smirked and cocked his head to the side. "And just what makes you think that I'll let you fuck me?" he asked, walking over, pulling his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor.

 

"I say you will, because I know you can't say no to me. You love me too much," Jensen smirked right back. "Now get your hot little ass over here and let's get naked."

 

Jared snorted out a laugh but followed Jensen into the bedroom.

 

When they got to the bedroom, they both busted out laughing. Sitting on the middle of the bed was a basket. Inside the basket was a huge bottle of lube, a nice sized dildo, a prostate massager, three porn magazines, a DVD entitled Buttman and Throbbin', body oils and a variety of edible lotions.

 

"You know," Jensen said, picking up the prostate massager, "I've heard these were quite nice."

 

Jared snorted. "Those are going in the trash. Or do you want to explain to a five-year old and two six-year olds what they are when they decide to go snooping?"

 

"I'll buy a locking bedside table, we're keeping this shit," Jensen grinned. "Well, maybe not Buttman and Throbbin' - but everything else, yeah, it's a go."

 

Jared reached over and pulled the massager out of Jensen's hand, tossed it back in the basket and yanked him forward, putting his hands on Jensen's hips, holding him close. "Maybe later, all I want to feel tonight is you."

 

And then they were kissing. Mouths slip-sliding over mouths and necks. Hands pulling at clothes, yanking and ripping. Bodies falling on the mattress, knocking the basket and all its contents, minus the lube, onto the floor.

 

Jensen rolled their bodies, getting on top of Jared and kissing down his body, his lips mapping out every single inch of skin on his neck, chest and stomach. Jensen scooted lower, his plush mouth skating slowly over Jared's huge cock, tongue flicking under the head, finally sucking him down. Jensen felt his throat stretch as he sucked Jared to the base, his nose buried in the dark patch of hair between Jared's legs.

 

"Christ," Jared moaned when Jensen swallowed, following with a subtle moan - the vibration sending jolts of pleasure along Jared's cock.

 

Jensen reached between Jared's legs and circled his hole, the tip of his finger pushing against the muscle.

 

He pulled off with a slick pop, letting Jared's dick fall from his lips, shiny with spit and smacking back against his belly.

 

Jensen took hold of Jared's hips and urged him over onto his stomach, and he obeyed.

 

Jared almost flew up off of the bed when Jensen pulled his cheeks apart and licked. "Nuhghhhhhh, Jen - oh God, oh God..." he whimpered.

 

Jensen hadn't ever done this to anyone, but as much as he enjoyed it, he wanted to give it back to Jared. So he did decided to just do the many things to Jared that Jared had done to him.

 

He licked and wiggled his tongue across Jared's hole, back and forth, over and over, enjoying the sounds that Jared was making, the way that his body was shaking and writhing.

 

Jensen's hand scrabbled on the floor for one of the bottles of flavored lotion and thanked God that he'd grabbed the watermelon and not something disgusting like cherry or peach. He poured a small amount into his hand and slicked up his fingers and slipped one inside of his husband, watching in fascination as his finger was sucked inside Jared's ass.

 

He lowered his head and began to lick around the rim and his finger as he thrust it in and out of him.

 

"Fuck, Jen, more," Jared begged.

 

Jensen pulled his finger out and pushed in two, then three. He flexed his fingers, pulling Jared apart slowly on the outs, and made sure his finger grazed his prostate as he slid them in.

 

"Jen - Jen...fuck! Inside me! Now!" he gasped.

 

Jensen picked up the bottle of lube, poured way too much in his hands in his haste, and made two quick passes across his dick and started to push inside slowly. This was only Jared's second time doing this, and Jensen sure as hell wasn't going to hurt him on their wedding night.

 

Jared tried to buck up his hips off of the bed and impale himself on Jensen's cock, but Jensen held him down. "Hang on," Jensen said, thrusting in small jabs, inching his dick in deeper each time.

 

"Jen, uh - God, Jen! Please baby, come on," Jared said, reaching back with his right hand and grasping Jensen's ass cheek and pulling.

 

Jensen pushed harder as Jared's body started to suck him inside. Jensen laid down once his cock was fully inside, his chest pressed against Jared's back. Jensen laid there, not moving, his breath quick and hot against the back of Jared's neck. "Jared, God...the way you feel," he whispered, then pressed his lips just behind Jared's ear. "Jay...I need - I need to move, can I baby?" he begged.

 

"God yes," he answered.

 

Jensen started to slowly move, lifting his hips in a slow, methodical pull then push, his body rolling in waves against Jared, sweet and slow, cautious of hurting his husband.

 

Jensen curved his back as he drew out, his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth, the coppery taste of blood littering his tongue after a particular rush of pleasure slammed into him when Jared clenched his asshole. "Uhh, oh God Jared, you're so - uh, so tight. Good, oh... oh," he panted as he started to move quicker.

 

"Jensen...Jen - " Jared gasped as Jensen undulated his hips just right, the head of his dick dragging across his prostate, rocketing his body closer and closer to completion. "Jensen - let me...guhh, I want - want to, uhh oh God, turn over."

 

Jensen got to his knees and slowly pulled out, letting Jared turn over onto his back. He fell back down on top of him, complete lust taking over. He licked and sucked on Jared's neck as his body mindlessly thrust against Jared, their cocks rubbing against each other, slicked by a little lube, a little precome and a lot of sweat.

 

"Love you," Jensen whispered as his lips skittered down Jared's chest, fingers following...stopping to tweak and pinch his nipples. 

 

Jensen tongue fucked his belly button as he jerkily thrust against Jared's thigh, relieveing some of the pressure on his aching dick. Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen's short, spiky locks, fingernails digging across his scalp. "Jen...lower, God, go down," Jared begged.

 

Jensen slipped lower and sucked Jared to the base in one long swallow, head bobbing quickly up and down his massive girth, his fingers slipping back inside him.

 

Jared's head rolled to the side and his back arched up off of the bed in a hard thrust that almost choked and did gag Jensen slightly. "Suh-suh-sorry," Jared panted as Jensen swallowed his cock again.

 

He pulled off with a pop and slipped up Jared's body with the ease of a jungle cat and took his mouth in a fevered kiss, all teeth, spit and moans. He pulled away as quickly as he had laid down on him and grabbed Jared's legs and pushed then up towards his chest. "Guide me," Jensen said.

 

Jared reached down and grasped Jensen's cock and guided him inside. Jensen stayed on his knees and thrust into him quick and hard.

 

"Jesus, fuuuck!" Jared cried out as his body gave a full shiver, the angle being perfect. "Uh, uh, oh shit Jensen. Harder baby," he told him. 

 

Jensen didn't hesitate and began thrusting into Jared's body as requested, his thighs and balls smacking against Jared's ass.

 

It took only three more thrusts and Jared was coming hard, his cock not dripping, but exploding across his stomach. He let out a scream as Jensen's dick rubbed over and over the spot again and again, milking his orgasm for every single drop.

 

Jensen let go of one of Jared's legs and grasped his dick and started to work it in tandem with his thrusts. "Come on baby, give me more," he said, low and husky. "Come on, Jared."

 

"Uh - my God...Jen, Jen, Jen, I can't..." Jared whimpered as his cock tried to stiffen. "Too much," he whispered.

 

"No it's not baby, you can do this, nuhhhh - give me more," Jensen told him, his own body not ready to come just yet. 

 

Jensen kept working him until Jared's entire body was shaking and shuddering violently from the relentless pounding of Jensen cock slip-sliding against his prostate and Jensen's hand on his dick. "Come on Jared, come - uh uh - " Jensen gasped, "fuck! Come on baby, give me a little more!"

 

Jared cried out as his dick gave a small spurt that caused his eyes to roll back in his head.

 

"Yeah, that's it baby," Jensen crooned, letting Jared's legs go and laying down on top of him. Jensen fucked into him harder and harder as he felt his balls tingle and tighten, his orgasm rushing in full force. Jensen suddenly stiffened and jabbed in with one particularly hard thrust and cried out Jared's name as his dick spilled thick and hot inside of his body.

 

Jensen stilled completely ontop of Jared, his heart pounding, breathing hard and fast, his head on Jared's shoulder and panted out, "Christ, Jay...that was - " he said, lifting his head and looking down at his lover. "Jay?" he whispered, caressing the side of his face. Jared was out cold. Jensen smirked, "Now who's good?"

 

He gently pulled out and padded across the floor to the bathroom and cleaned up, returning to the bed with a few warm wet washcloths and a towel and sat down gently on the bed, hoping that the sudden dip on the mattress wouldn't wake his husband. He swiped the cloth over Jared's body, moping up the excessive sweat and come, cleaning him up thoroughly. He followed with the towel, then tossed them to the floor and crawled into bed, pulling the sheet over both their exhaused bodies, thinking that he'd get a few hours of sleep before he woke Jared up for round two in the hot tub.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

When Jared and Jensen got to the Ackles house the next afternoon, none of the children came running, or in Jordan's case, hobbling, to them.

 

"We're here," Jensen shouted out into the house.

 

"We're in the living room," Jensen heard his mother say.

 

They got into the living room and looked around. "Where are the kids?" he asked.

 

Donna looked over at Alan, who in turn looked at his wife and then back at them. "Well son, they're - they're kinda - well...uh, pissed."

 

"Pissed? At who?" Jared asked.

 

"You two," Donna answered.

 

"Us, why?"

 

"Brie asked when you were coming to get them, and I told them that you'd be here today and that you'd all spend the night at home, and tomorrow morning, they'd be going to Grandma and Grandpa P's for a week, then back here for a week. They're not too happy about that arrangement."

 

Jensen sighed. "Well, we knew this was coming," he said, looking at Jared. 

 

"Yeah," he nodded, "where are they?"

 

"Outback," Alan said, thumbing over his shoulder.

 

"This should be fun," Jensen said, leading the way.

 

Jensen pushed open the patio door and went outside. 

 

Jordan was sitting on the glider, legs out in front of him playing his video game. Brianna was sitting out in the grass playing with her dolls. And Mikey was sitting under a tall tree, back leaning against the bark, knees drawn up, arms around his legs and his face pressed against his knees.

 

"Hey, kids," Jensen said. They all ignored him.

 

"Hellooooo," Jared said loudly. He was ignored, too.

 

"Ok, well then. It was good seeing you. I guess we'll just go now. See y'all in two weeks," Jensen said, turning around and heading back to the door.

 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddy!" Brianna started to cry, getting up and running to Jensen.

 

Jensen turned around and caught his daughter in his arms. "Don't go, Daddy," she cried. "I don't want you tooooooo."

 

Jensen picked her up and walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Mikey eventually got up and walked over, crawling up in Jared's lap and leaning against his father's chest.

 

"Ok, Grandma and Grandpa said that y'all are mad at us. That's not really fair," Jensen said.

 

"Yeah," Jared added, "we just got married yesterday, and when people get married, they go on their honeymoon together. It's not like we'll be gone for a long time. Just two weeks."

 

"But that's forever," Brianna said, rubbing her nose.

 

"No, it's not honey. It's only two weeks. And you'll have fun with your grandparents and you know it. I even heard Sandy say that she's gonna come and get y'all on one of the weekends so you can stay with your cousins...won't you like that?" Jensen asked.

 

"No. I wanna stay with you and DD," she said.

 

"Well, you can't. Honeymoons are for grown-ups." Jensen told her.

 

"Dad?" Mikey said, his head still leaning against Jared's chest.

 

"What is it, kiddo?"

 

"I thought you said we were a family...and you said that families do everything together."

 

Jared opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then looked over at Jensen. What could Jared say? He'd recently given Mikey the "family" speech when they'd taken the boys fishing and he didn't think that Brianna should go because she was a girl, and fishing was for boys.

 

"I'll tell ya what, we'll get your things together and go home. Y'all can get your baths while me and Jensen make dinner, then we'll talk about this later, ok?"

 

The kids all headed into the house to gather their things. Jared and Jensen waited outside until they were out of earshot. "What are we gonna do about that, huh? I can't very well tell him that it's ok if we don't do things as a family with them, but they have to make sure the three of them do. Fuck, Jen..." Jared shrugged.

 

"Well, I have an idea," Jensen said smiling. "A really, really good idea."

 

"What??" Jared asked, a smile of his own creeping across his face.

 

~

 

The kids were all finally sitting around the kitchen table, barely eating their food. Brianna had her elbow on the table, head cradled in her hand, fork in the other stabbing at her chicken repeatedly.

 

Mikey was sitting with his hands in his lap, head bowed. He hadn't touched his food.

 

Jordan was sitting like Brianna, stabbing his fork into the zucchini and sighing every few minutes. Hard.

 

"Ok, listen up," Jared suddenly announced. Three sets of eyes looked over at him at the same time.

 

"We've decided that we're not going on a honeymoon. Not for another four weeks."

 

Jordan frowned. "But you're still going?"

 

"Yep kiddo. We're still going - just not for a month."

 

Jordan sighed and went back to poking at his food. Brianna looked away, and Mikey folded his arms across his chest and frowned at his fathers.

 

"But, we've decided instead of Jensen and I going to Milan - all of us are going to to Disney World."

 

Three sets of eyes looked from Jared to Jensen and back to Jared. "Really?" Brianna asked with a hug smile on her face.

 

Jensen smiled. "Yeah Princess, really. As soon as Jordan gets his cast off, we're all flying to Flordia and going to Disney World for a week."

 

"What about school?" Jordan asked.

 

"We'll talk to your teachers. You'll have some things that you'll have to do in the evenings to keep up with your school work, but it'll be ok," Jensen told him. "So...what do y'all think?"

 

Their cheers and screams of happiness could be heard down the block.

 

tbc..


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

 

 

They all had a blast at Disney World, the kids were in total and complete awe of everything in the Magical Kingdom.

 

Jared and Jensen booked two suites. One for them, because this was, after all, their honeymoon. And one two bedroom suite for the kids and Mackenzie, who accompanied them to watch out for them and even out the number of people so that everyone would have a ride partner.

 

Not everyone would understand a couple taking their kids with them on their honeymoon, but for Jared and Jensen, it made perfect sense. And they all had the time of their lives.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

It took five tries before Ally got pregnant. The doctors had implanted two eggs into her each time they did this, one inseminated with Jensen's sperm and one with Jared's. 

 

They used the same doctor that Jensen and Ally used when she got pregnant with Brianna. He was the best of the best, and would perform the procedure every other month. So all in all, it took nine months before they had success. 

 

Both men had voiced that they hoped both eggs took and they'd have another set of twins, but upon her first visit, the doctor only heard one heartbeat, and at her five month ultrasound, there was, in fact, only one baby. 

 

A girl.

 

~

 

Jensen designed and oversaw the building of their new house. A huge, forty-eight hundred square foot, two storey home. A home that was close to both sets of grandparents. Each child had their own room, including, of course, the new baby on the way. At first, she would be in the nursery - a room that was right beside Jared and Jensen's room that had a connecting door and one from the hallway. When she got a little older, she would be moved into a room that was across the hall, and quite a bit bigger. 

 

The house also had a huge playground in the backyard along with a half-court basketball court, since the boys both had started showing a lot of interest in the sport lately.Neither of them liked the Mavs or the Spurs, both opting for the Cleveland Cavaliers and LeBron James.

 

Jensen teased them that they were going to be sent to live with Chris and Steve, swearing that they were the ones who brainwashed them. However, they caved and bought them both #23 jerseys for their birthday when it rolled around.

 

~

 

Brianna was beyond excited about having a sister. Mikey and Jordan were ok with it, both stating that they would love her, but still saying boys were the better option.

 

Jensen and Jared were overly excited when they finally got to move into their new home and start decorating her nursery.

 

They still hadn't picked out a name for the baby, even though Ally was due in a little over three weeks.

 

It was just past midnight, and they were lying in bed talking about names for the newest addition to the family.

 

"Asia?"

 

Jensen busted out laughing.

 

"What? It's a name!" Jared defended.

 

"Yeah...of a continent! No Jared. Veto."

 

"Well, what have you come up with?"

 

"Peyton?" Jensen said.

 

"Three words for you there... _One Tree Hill_. No - veto."

 

They both sighed.

 

"I still like Makenna," Jared said. "It's so pretty."

 

"It's to much like Mackenzie, Jay."

 

"She didn't care, I asked her."

 

"Veto," Jensen said.

 

Jared growled.

 

"What?" Jensen asked exasperatedly. "We agreed that we'd agree, totally agree, or not use the name."

 

Jared growled again. "Fred," he said with a sigh. "I say we name her fucking Fred Flintstone and leave it," Jared said sarcastically.

 

"Fred Flintstone Ackles-Padalecki. Yeah, she won't get made fun of in school," Jensen answered calmly.

 

Jared turned over on his side, his back facing Jensen. Jensen rolled over and spooned against his back, arm slipping around his waist. He kissed Jared's neck and said, "Love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

"We'll pick this up in the morning, 'k?"

 

"How about tomorrow afternoon? It's Saturday, and we both took the day off, remember?" 

 

Jensen yawned out an ok and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes, Jared soon following.

 

 

~

 

 

"Hello?" Jensen said into the phone, turning the alarm clock toward him. It was five-thirty in the morning.

 

"Jensen? It's time," Josh's voice said. "Get up and meet us at the hospital, I'll call Chris and Steve so you can drop the kids off, k?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen gasped, whipping back the covers and bounding out of bed, effectively falling on the floor. "Fuck!" he yelled out as his body crashed to the floor, the cell phone bouncing from his grip.

 

"Jen?" Jared yawned, turning over in bed, "you ok babe?" he asked.

 

"Ally called, Josh is in labor!"

 

Jared shook his head. " _WHAT_?"

 

"You **know** what I mean! Get up, get dressed. We gotta get the kids to Chris' and Steve's he said, scrambling to grab his phone. "Josh? Sorry, I fell out of bed. Yeah, tell them we'll be there in about fifteen. Thanks."

 

Jensen and Jared dressed in a flurry of motion, neither even remembering pulling on their clothes. Jensen went and woke up the boys first and told them to stay in their pajamas and just slip on shoes and head downstairs. Then he went in and woke up Brianna.

 

They herded the kids into the car and drove to Chris' and Steve's, promising the kids that they would call as soon as their sister was born.

 

When they got there, Chris was holding their new baby, feeding her a bottle. "Sorry, sorry - the phone call didn't wake Katie did it?" Jared asked, looking down at the precious bundle in his friends arms.

 

"No, she just woke up wanting another bottle, and a changing. It's cool. Hey boys, hey sweetie," Chris said when the three kids entered the house. 

 

"Thanks," Jared said nodding at Chris. 

 

"No problem."

 

"Y'all be good, okay?" Jared told his kids. "Me or Pop will call later."

 

Jared kissed and hugged them, Jensen having done so before they all got out of the car. Then he turned and headed back outside.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

_Eleven hours later_

 

 

Ally was finally in hard labor, Jared and Jensen in surgical scrubs being ushered into the delivery room to witness the birth of their daughter.

 

Josh was there too, of course, to support his wife through the labor.

 

Jensen and Jared both leaned down and kissed Ally on the forehead and thanked her for what was probably the thousandth time and prepared themselves for their baby to make her appearance.

 

It took Ally forty-five minutes of pushing to finally bring the eight pound, thirteen ounce crying little girl into the world. Jared and Jensen both held the scissors and cut the cord, then followed the nurse over to the table where they cleaned up the baby, weighed and measured her, took blood and performed the Apgar tests.

 

When she scored an 8, she was bundled up and handed to Jared first, as he was the closest. He took the few steps between him and Jensen. "Look Jen," he whispered. "Isn't she perfect?"

 

Jensen leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Yeah, she's gorgeous."

 

Jared looked at him and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you," he said, handing her to Jensen. 

 

Jensen snuggled the tiny bundle up close to his chest and said, "I love you, too."

 

They waited until Ally had pushed out the afterbirth and was cleaned up to walk over and let her meet her neice. "You wanna meet Aunt Ally - the lady you've been kicking for nine months?" Jensen asked, laying her down in his sister-in-law's arms.

 

"Hi there, beautiful," she said. "You are soooo loved," she added with a kiss.

 

~

 

Jensen held the tiny girl in his arms and headed out into the waiting room where their families were waiting, Jared close behind him.

 

When he got, there were gasps, aws and crying women all over the place. Jensen handed her over to his mother first, who bent her head and kissed her. "Have you named her yet?" she asked.

 

"No," Jared answered, "we can't agree on one."

 

Donna smiled. "Lexi," she said simply. "Just something to think about," she grinned handing her to Sherri.

 

~

 

When they brought the baby home, Brianna was bouncing in place, her excitement almost too much. Mikey and Jordan were sitting on the couch, one on either side of Chris.

 

Steve was sitting across the room, a portable crib beside him, Katie sleeping peacefully. Austin was sitting up, playing with a small truck and giggling off and on as they came in.

 

"Hi," Jensen said, holding Lexi close to his chest. "Do you want to meet your new sister?" he asked, walking close.

 

Brianna sprinted across the room, Jared stepping in front of Jensen who was in the process of squatting down to be at her level. "Careful Princess," Jared said, catching her, thankul that he'd stepped in front of Jensen since she smacked into Jared's body. "You don't want to hurt her," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

 

"Ohhhhh, DD she's so tiny!" she grinned, looking at her. "Daddy, can I hold her?"

 

"Of course you can, but let your brothers see her first, ok?" Jensen asked.

 

"Ok," she said dejectedly, her brow furrowed.

 

Mikey got up first and walked over to her and looked down at her face. He made a sound somewhere between a scoff a very uninterested "huh".

 

"What?" Jared said calmly. "You don't like her?"

 

Mikey shrugged. "She's ok."

 

Jordan finally relented and hobbled over there. He too, hovered over her a moment, then said, "Is she gonna cry all the time? Cause I remember when we watched Austin once and he cried all night long."

 

"Well, she might kiddo," Jared said as he watched Jensen sit down on the floor and smiled when Brianna sat down in his lap. Jensen laid Lexi in her arms, helping her to hold the baby.

 

Jordan looked at his father and then back to Jensen and his new sister. "What's her name?" he asked.

 

Jensen looked up and said, "Alexa Renee, but we're gonna call her Lexi."

 

"Then why didn't you just name her Lexi?" Jordan asked. He wasn't being rude or bratty, so Jared didn't feel the need to say anything to him about attitude.

 

"Well," Jensen said, motioning for Jordan to come sit down beside him, which he did. "It's no different than when Daddy calls me Jen or I call him Jay. Your name is Jordan but Brianna calls you Jordy, and we call her Brie - it's just a nickname."

 

"Oh," he said. "Can I hold her now?"

 

Jensen picked Lexi up. "Ok Brie, let Jordan hold her."

 

Brianna got up, even though everyone in the room knew that she didn't want to, and Jordan crawled into Jensen's lap. Jensen settled Lexi on the boy's lap, helping him hang onto her as well. "What do you think?" Jensen asked.

 

"I like her," Jordan answered honestly. "I just hope she doesn't cry all the time."

 

Mikey came over to Jensen once Jordan got up and held his sister, too, admitting just like Jordan did that he liked her as well.

 

Jensen and Jared both let out a relieved sigh. The kids liked the baby, and didn't seem to be suffering from any sort of jealousy. Thank God!

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

It had been an exhausting first week for Jensen and Jared. Between the baby waking up every few hours to eat or be changed and having visitor after visitor with Jared's family...they were both glad that they took four weeks off of work to aclimate themselves to a new baby in the house.

 

Jensen completely trusted the man who was in charge when he'd take the ocassional day off here and there, so he had no worries whatsoever.

 

Jared of, course, had Tina to look after things, and he and Jensen were both surprised when Tom and Mike came back to town to see the baby and offer their services to look after the gallery for the next month. Jared promptly accepted and hugged his friends. Jensen had grumbled something under his breath about pretty boys and his stupid paintings, but hugged Tom nonetheless and thanked him profusely.

 

~

 

Jensen rolled to his side, eyes fluttering open from the sounds coming from their newborn's room about a week later. He pulled back the covers and swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood. 

 

"I can go, Jen," Jared said. 

 

"You went last time," Jensen answered with a yawn, "I'm good."

 

He walked into the nursery and leaned over the crib. "Shhhh, it's ok," he said, picking Lexi up, cradling her gently in his arms. "Ok, Papa's got you, punkin'," he whispered, walking over to the changing table, feeling the back of her diaper. "You got a big mess for me, don't you?" he said. 

Jared grinned as he rolled to the side of the bed towards the baby monitor as he listened to his husband talking to her. 

 

Jensen pulled open the diaper and cleaned her up, then put on a fresh diaper and a gentle dusting of baby powder, closing her gown up. He then headed to the small fridge to retrive the bottle, warming it in the dorm-sized microwave in the corner.

 

He situated himself in the rocking chair and ran the nipple across her lips, Lexi suckling it right away.

 

Jared smiled when he heard Jensen start to sing, his voice sounding sweet and loving through the monitor. It didn't surprise him when he heard Jensen start singing this song, it was his all time favorite.

 

_We were born before the wind_

_Also younger than the sun_

_Ere the bonnie boat was wond as we sailed into the mystic_

_Hark, now hear the sailors cry_

_Smell the sea and fell the sky_

_Let you soul and spirit fly into the mystic_

 

Jared crawled out of the bed and made his way into the next room. Jensen, of course, quit singing. Jared motioned with his head for him to stand up, which Jensen did. Jared gently grasped his shoulders and turned him around. Jared wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chest to Jensen's back, he laid one of his arms across the front of Jensen's waist, the other across Jensen's arm that was cradling Lexi and started to sway slightly.

 

Then Jared started to sing softly.

 

_And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home_

_And when that fog horn blows I want to hear it_

_I don't have to fear it_

 

Then Jensen joined in, both dancing slowly, rocking their daughter to sleep and singing to her softly.

 

_I want to rock your gypsy soul_

_Just like way back in the days of old_

_Then magniricently we will float into the mystic..._

 

~the end


End file.
